Whatever's On Her Mind
by SoBrittanaProudlySo
Summary: Quinn tells Rachel she is in love with her in the Bridal shop, and Rachel begins to think about her own feelings for the girl. Rachel has Finn and she thought that was all she ever needed, but now she has all these new feelings for Quinn she needs to sort out.
1. Chapter 1: He Doesn't Love You Like I Do

**TITLE**: Whatever's On Her Mind Chapter 1

PAIRINGS

Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

**RATING: ** T for now but _may _become M later on

**A/N: **Going for something a little angst here, not really too sure where this one will lead, just see how it goes. Featuring the scene that was cut from 'On My Way in the bridal shop, dialogue I made up though other than the one line, the crash never happens because, well you'll find out.

I'm now taking suggestions for fanfics on here and tumblr; see my profile for details, and to submit

**SYNOPSIS: ** What could have happened if Quinn just told Rachel the truth in the bridal shop, if she just confessed her long denied feelings? How will Rachel react? How will they come back from the revelation?

Chapter 1

Quinn's POV:

I was lying in bed, it was late, I wasn't too sure the exact time, I hadn't looked at the clock for a while, my mother had gone away for a few days and I was left on my own. I couldn't sleep, the rain outside my window was terrible, it wasn't the only thing keeping me awake though, I couldn't believe I was so stupid, why after all this time did I tell her, why then? There? Why like that? I don't want to take it back but I sure wish I hadn't said it to begin with. I covered my head with my pillow battling with my body to just let me sleep; let me forget the whole day. It had only been a few hours but I already knew the next time I saw her face it would be torture, I couldn't cope seeing those brown eyes look at me the way they had today. It made me feel sick, made me want to cry, and made me want to die. How she can have that effect over me I have no idea. What is it about her that makes me like this, why?

_Flashback -13 hours before_

"_Quinn what do think about this one?" Rachel asked spinning around from the mirror to show off the white, wedding dress she was trying on in the bridal shop. Her and Quinn were alone while the rest of the glee girls were off looking in the pet store across from the shop they were in, Quinn seemed to be the only one interested in actually helping Rachel pick out her dress plus the bridesmaids dresses, after seeing the cute puppy in the pet store window._

_Quinn looked up from her hands and her mouth grew dry staring at the girl she felt so strongly for, standing there in the dress that fitted her perfectly, made her look like the elegant beautiful creature she truly was. Everything about her, from the way she smiled at the blond to the way her voice made Quinn's heart beat faster with a single breath, all was perfect about the girl, everything. This was meant to be the girls greatest moment in her life, she was getting married and she looked like a princess in a less cliché kind of way, but this scene was soured by the fact the brunette wore the dress not for Quinn but for Finn. He didn't deserve her; he never has and never will. He can't treat her like she could, he couldn't give her what she wants, he doesn't even support her dreams of stardom, Quinn would literally give her left arm to see Rachel's name up in lights, but she doesn't have to do that cause she knows that one day without fail that will happen. _

"_You look beautiful Rachel" Quinn complimented wetting her lips and blinking her wide eyes_

"_Really?" Rachel asked stroking down the dress looking back into the mirror observing herself_

"_It's perfect" Quinn nodded her affirmation_

"_Your too kind Quinn, you don't think it looks too long? It doesn't make me look fat? My bum doesn't look big in it does it?" Rachel frantically tried to see behind her desperate to prove the dress didn't have the pre-mentioned flaws_

"_Your perfect Rachel. I mean in the dress that is, it looks amazing" Quinn looked at the ground of the bridal shop slightly turning red at her slip of the tongue _

"_Well you look good too in yours" Rachel admired how the pink bridesmaids dress flattered the blond as she sat on the stool looking up at Rachel._

_Quinn blushed a little more "Thanks Rachel, I guess I should thank you for not making us wear some horrible yellow one or something" Quinn smiled causing Rachel to giggle_

"_Well maybe you can wear pink and those other girls can wear yellow as they don't seem to be helping much" Rachel said sternly, not that she minded being alone with Quinn, seeing as the other girls would most likely only cause a disruption, though she supposed it couldn't be anything as bad as the scene from the actual movie Bridmaids, she shuddered at the thought_

"_So you think Finn will like it then?" Rachel smiled_

_Quinn's smile however immediately faded upon hearing the boy's name, knowing he was going to get to spend the rest of his life seeing Rachel in such beautiful situations like this, sharing his life with her as she shared hers with him, the thought made her grit other teeth "I'm sure he'll have to mailman over it Rach" Quinn forced another smile to grace her face._

"_Ew Quinn" Rachel giggled "I'll think I'll get this one then, if you're sure?" she took one last look at herself in the mirror, breathing deeply and nodding at her reflection staring back at her, knowing in a few days, it would all be over and she would be Mrs Rachel Berry-Hudson, yeah she may love him but she won't be taking his name in favour of hers there's no doubt, she's a Berry through and through after all_

"_I'm sure, there's nothing better for you" Quinn locked eyes with Rachel though the mirror and the brunette gave a half smile at the gentle hazel eyes_

"_Thank you for helping Quinn, I really appreciated it, and you do truly look incredible" Rachel turned back around to face the blond._

"_There's nowhere I'd rather be Rachel" Quinn quietly assured with honesty "Can I ask you something though Rach?"_

_Rachel looked curiously down at the other girl "Sure Quinn, anything"_

"_Are you sure about this ,like truly sure, I mean getting married it's pretty big thing, I just want you to be certain, you've got your whole life to live, you don't know what just around the corner" Quinn spoke with genuine consideration._

_Rachel appreciated Quinn's concern and gave the blond a sweet smile "Of course I'm sure, I want to marry Finn"_

"_So you really love him then?" Quinn's jaw clench not sure if she really wanted to hear the answer_

"_I love him, I do" Rachel sounded as if she was trying to convince herself not Quinn _

"_How do you know though, I mean you don't have anything to compare it to?"_

_Rachel looked at her with slight confusion "How does anyone know when they've found love. It's like that person has a part of your heart, you look at them like their the only thing in the world, your whole body heats up when they touch you or talk to you, you feel like dying each time they look at you, every time your together you never want it to end, you'd do anything just to see them smile. That's how I know"_

"_And Finn does all that for you?"_

"_Finn is great, he's sweet and a good guy and I need him"_

"_But does he do all that for you Rachel?"_

"_Why are you asking me this Quinn, what is this all about?" Rachel's brow furrowed not sure where Quinn was leading with her interrogation_

"_I'm just asking, I don't want you to do something you'll regret" Quinn stared Rachel dead in the eyes trying desperately to show Rachel something, anything, to get her to just rethink her decision about this wedding._

"_I won't, I won't regret marrying Finn, and I know we're young but that doesn't matter when you love someone" _

"_It does matter when he doesn't do all of those things you just said, to you" Quinn whispered looking down at the floor, but Rachel still heard._

"_I knew it" Rachel said softly making Quinn look back up at the girl "Your still in love with him aren't you?" Rachel shook her head in disbelief "He chose me Quinn why can't you just accept that?"_

"_I have accepted that, I'm not in love with Finn, I never have been, not truly," Quinn desperately tried to defend herself at the accusation_

"_He's never gonna be with you in that way Quinn why can't you just let him go?" Rachel voice was rising now and the bridal shop workers begun to look over at the conflict._

_Quinn's voice too becoming louder as she stood up from the stool "I don't want Finn, I don't care about him one bit, honestly he infuriates me"_

"_Then why are so intent on stopping me from marrying him" Rachel paced around slightly, becoming agitated_

"_Cause I'm not gonna stand around and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson!" Quinn took a couple of steps closer to the smaller girl_

"_Why, please Quinn tell me, what's your problem if you don't love him huh? Come on Quinn inform me please cause I'm lost?" Rachel was now practically shouting her demands_

_Quinn's blood boiled, her heart raced, she didn't know what was taking over but she soon couldn't stop her mouth from moving "CAUSE I'm in LOVE with YOU!" Quinn clamped her mouth shut, completely surprising herself with her confession, Rachel's eyes shot open wide and her own mouth hung open in shock. Silence spread between the two girls and the staff of the shop watched on intently._

"_What? What do you mean you're in love with me?" Rachel voice was shaky as she looked away from the blond not entirely sure if she even heard her correctly "No you're not your just saying that" her eyes darting back to the hazel ones that hadn't left her "Your lying"_

_Quinn's voice now soft and there was some hurt in there from Rachel's dismissal "I'm not lying, I'm in love with you, have been for so long, but I never told you or acted on it cause I know there's never gonna be anything between us, so what's the point of trying, but I can't cope with all this Rachel, you and…Finn" she practically hissed his name " it's too much for me, it's hurting me every day to see you two together, so happy, so in love while I'm there dying inside, it hurts too much Rachel, I can't watch you throw your whole life away for a guy who prays to grilled cheese sandwiches, I just can't" Quinn had clear tears in her eyes as she spoke, she could swear Rachel was on verge of crying too, her face completely blank as Quinn unloaded her years' worth of denial at her, Quinn's face on the other hand nothing less than pure heartbreak. "He doesn't love you like I do" barely a whisper now as Quinn's first tear escaped down her cheek._

"_Quinn?" Rachel said softly and was about to go on when she was interrupted_

"_Hey guys what's going on?" Tina asked innocently, as she, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany and Sugar all entered the bridal shop, finally. Rachel broke her gaze with Quinn to look at the group of girls, all seemingly oblivious to what just went down._

_Quinn didn't look away from Rachel "I have to go" she spoke as she picked up her stuff, and heading into the changing room to change back before she could leave without saying another word to the group or Rachel._

End of flashback- 13 hours later

I was beginning to get pretty frustrated now, the torrential rain was pissing me off all I wanted to do was get some sleep, I was tired but my eyes just wouldn't stay shut for more than 30 seconds, I had too much on my mind, too much named Rachel. Her face when I told her, her eyes, I wonder what she thought about it. I wonder if shell ever even talk to me again, look at me again. I toss and turn but nothing seems to work, nothing at all. I pull my pillow away from my face and stare at the clock I now see its 1 in the morning, my tears beg for release but I won't let them fall, my body aches for rest, and my mind seeks to forget, my heart whines for repair. But nothing works.

Its then I hear it, a strange noise, like a tapping or something like that, light at first but then slightly louder, it repeats several times, around ten seconds between each growing tap. Sitting up and switching my bedside lamp on I look around the room, there's nothing around, this is weird, and what the hell is it? It comes again but I see nothing. It should scare me but my body feels nothing, its numb right now and no feelings nor emotions other than pain and heartbreak beat through me.

The next time it happens I realize its coming from behind my drawn curtains, something tapping on the window. It can't be a tree there's none close to the glass. This is odd. I slowly crawl out from under my bed covers, walking towards the window in my plain grey T-shirt and light blue sleep shorts. When I reach the curtains I pull them back and catch sight of just how bad the weather actually is, its hammering down and it doesn't seem plausible. I don't see anything, it's completely dark outside, the street light on the sidewalk barely working, lighting up nothing but a small patch around itself. Then I hear something hit my window again and this time I see it too, it was small, I couldn't tell exactly what it was. I open my window and immediately get hit by a reasonably strong wind and the blowing rain. I look down into the yard and I see her. Rachel berry standing there, soaked from the weather. Throwing stones up at my window.

"What the hell Rachel?" I ask trying to keep my voice down as low as possible but its kinda hard when my room is so high up

"I need to talk to you" she says back and its then I realize that she's crying, her voice cracking mid-sentence.

"Its 1 in the morning!" I inform her, completely shocked she's even here

"Quinn please let me in" she begs and I can't leave her out there

"I'll be down in a second" I tell her and shut the window back up sliding my curtains back across and running downstairs to the front door. I undo the many locks my mother insisted on putting on the it, before finally opening it to Rachel. A broken Rachel by the looks of it, she's completely soaked and her hair is stuck to her forehead, she clothes baggy with water, but I can still see the tears, her eyes are slightly red, I don't really know what to say, why is she here? What does she want? Will this be the last time I ever see her, is that what she came to tell me?

"Rachel?" I say as she locks eyes with me.

**A/N: So let me know what you guys think, review thoughts and opinions please, ill upload the next chapter tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2: I Just Need More Time

**TITLE**: Whatever's On Her Mind Chapter 2

PAIRINGS

Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

**RATING: **Was T but ive changed it to M just cause I think I may make it a bit more mature now.

**A/N: I've got a plan for this story but it's not set in stone so feel free to suggest ideas where this could go**

I'm now taking suggestions for fanfics on here and tumblr; see my profile for details, and to submit

**SYNOPSIS: ** What could have happened if Quinn just told Rachel the truth in the bridal shop, if she just confessed her long denied feelings? How will Rachel react? How will they come back from the revelation?

Rachel's POV

"Can I come in" I ask her but she looks unsure, I know she must be wary over what happened earlier today "Please?"

"Sure" she says ushering me in from the rain "Can I get you a towel?" she asks but before I have chance to response she is heading over to a closet in the hallway and pulling out a fresh towel for me. She walks back over and hands it to me, I take it and wrap it around my shoulders as I visually shudder and shake from the cold I feel.

I make a futile attempt at wiping my tears but I know she's already seen them. "What do you want?" she asks but I can't make out her tone, I don't know if she's embarrassed, angry, scared or just upset.

"Did you mean it? Like really?" I tried phoning her earlier but she wouldn't pick up, I don't blame her but her confession made me think. True I don't know how I really feel about her in that way. I've never thought about it before but I know I like Quinn as a friend, I need time to figure out if it could ever be anything more than that. I would like to take the time but I'm so confused by all this, I love Finn, don't I?

"Yes I meant it Rachel" she's certain with her answer, no pause or hesitance she looks down at her feet, desperately avoiding my eyes, its hurts me a little that she feels she can't look at me at present but I know it must hurt, I felt the same way when she was with Finn and I had to watch them act the way we now do. It's seeing her like this that proves to me she and her feelings are genuine

"How long?" Quinn now looks at me like she needs more of a question than two words so I expand "How long have you felt this way?" her eyes dart away once more

"I'm not sure exactly how long, but a while I guess, though I only recently realized what it was that I actually felt, I tried so hard to just push my feeling away but I guess that didn't work, it just made them stronger" she walks into the living room and sits on the couch, I follow her but don't sit down I don't want to ruin her couch with my wet clothes "Then when you told me about Finn proposing, something broke inside of me, I couldn't work it out at first but it didn't take me long to realize I was in love with you" listening to her say those words makes my heart skip a beat, I'm not sure if hearing Finn say them has ever truly done that to me.

"Are you gay?" I'm not sure if I should be asking this but I did anyway, it wouldn't matter, she knows it doesn't matter, but I don't want to make her uncomfortable and I'm about to tell her she doesn't have to answer when she says...

"I don't know, I don't like all girls but I don't really like boys either" she looks at me and I can see how confused she is over her sexuality I don't want to push her if she's not ready but she goes on, into a deeper confession "I've never loved anyone else, maybe my loves only meant for one person" I see her jaw clench as she speaks, she's trying hard not to cry I can tell, cause I myself have done it several times today "But it doesn't matter, I know nothing will happen. Your with Finn, your destined to be together, I'm sorry but I don't know if I can sit there when you marry him, pledging the rest of your life to him in front of everyone, all our friends, I hope you understand if I don't turn up"

My own jaw is now clenching again as I recall an earlier memory, one I must confess myself "Well you might not have to worry about that, not yet anyway"

She looks up at me in even more confusion "What are you talking about, you're not marrying him?" she questions.

"I don't know, I want to, but I don't want to, you were right in the bridal shop when you said about being too young, but I do love him, I just need more time to figure all this out, I've been thinking so much and it's just all too overwhelming right now, so I told him I wanted to wait just a little longer, were delaying the wedding" Quinn didn't move she didn't react at all, I had no idea what she was now thinking. "That's if he'll still take me"

_Flashback- 7 hours earlier_

_Rachel was sat on her bed, tissues in hand, crying into them, Quinn's confession had given her lot to think about. She'd always been so sure with who she was, she'd always thought she loved boys and especially Finn, Finn was to be her husband. She was going to spend every living day with him, least that was the plan, a plan thrown completely off track with her current feelings. Her chest hurt from the way she felt. Her heart ached but she didn't really know why. She'd never looked at girls in that way, she's only ever seen Quinn as an enemy then more recently a friend, a friend she really didn't want to lose after today's events. She didn't have many friends and she couldn't really afford to just let one go. But what if Quinn was more than a friend to her. She did find the girls extremely beautiful, she'd even told her so, she could picture herself growing old with Finn, having a family, a home, a life, but she could also picture that with Quinn, it didn't change the way she'd end up. _

"_Hey why are you crying?" Finn's voice came from her door as he crept into her room, walking up to the bed and sitting down, wrapping his big arms around the small girl and pulling her closer "What's wrong Rach?" his voice caring and his touch comforting, that's what she liked about him, he was always there for her in her hour of need. He always made her feel loved always put her before himself. But Quinn did all that too and they weren't even dating, in fact Quinn may have even cared for her more when she was like this than Finn did._

"_I need to talk to you" Rachel's voice fell small in her room as she pulled away from the bear like embrace, Finns face was quickly panicked._

"_Are we braking up?" he asked, disappointment looming in his tone_

"_No, no that's not what this is about" Rachel assured wiping at her tears with a fresh tissue and putting her current one in the pile of used ones. She took a deep breath to prepare herself, what she was about to tell Finn would definitely hurt him as well as her, but she had to do it before it was too late to hold off. She looked into his eyes and took his hands. "Finn I love you"_

"_I love you too" he interrupted smiling with that goofy grin he usually sported_

_Rachel nodded and smiled back before continuing "I know and I know we want to so desperately get married, but I want us to wait, like I want us to delay it for a little longer"_

"_Why, is there a problem, did you not find a dress or something?" he asked curiously _

_Rachel shook her head "No I found one, a beautiful one in fact, Quinn said I …." Rachel stooped at the thought off Quinn telling her she was perfect. Rachel wondered for a brief moment if Quinn meant perfect overall or perfect in the dress, it didn't matter, how she could not have figured this out sooner, she was so blind to the way Quinn felt, so blind to whatever was on her mind. So blind to whatever was on her own mind. She was meant to be a friend to the blond but she was so busy with her wedding planning and boyfriend she practically didn't take notice of how Quinn was truly feeling. She told her not to marry Finn in the bathroom that day at school, she told her to let go, she told her she had plenty of time, then she sang that song, the song she clearly aimed to Rachel, and Rachel knew it but she just didn't want to admit it at the time, but now she was, it was obvious how Quinn felt. "She said I looked perfect in the dress, the dress isn't the problem"_

"_So I'm the problem" Finn asked trying to figure out why Rachel wanted to postpone the day that was meant to be the happiest day of their lives_

"_No course not, there's nothing wrong with you Finn, I just want more time, I need more time, to be sure"_

"_You're not sure about us?" offended he pulled his hands away from his girlfriends and furrowed his brow at her_

"_It's not like that Finn, I just…were so young still and we have plenty of time to get married, I just don't want to miss out on anything" Rachel could see Finn was angry, but she knew deep down he understood even if he wasn't the brightest._

"_Right, so how long for?"_

"_I don't know a couple more months maybe" Rachel shrugged unsure of how much time she would truly need to sort her feelings out_

"_Fine you know what Rachel, take as much time as you need and when you've finally figured out what it is you want, you cone and find me, yeah?" he didn't give her chance to respond before he stood up and abruptly stormed out of the brunettes room, leaving her to shed even more tears for the next several hours. Had she done the right thing? What if she did truly only want Finn and he didn't take her back when she was ready to admit that? She spent the rest of the night crying and trying to call Quinn till she finally gave up and headed over to her house, hoping her dads wouldn't notice she was missing._

End of flashback- 7 hours later

"So what does this even mean Rachel, why are you here?" she asked me, but I couldn't give her a straight answer cause I truly didn't know myself. My feelings were all over the place, I'd never felt so confused in my life.

"I don't know yet Quinn I need time to figure all this out, it's not easy for me" I stressed

"What and it's a cakewalk for me? Rachel I told you I love you and now your delaying your wedding to the guy you told me not 13 hours before that you were madly in love with and would do anything for, that's gotta mean something" she stood from the couch raising her voice slightly

"I don't have an answers yet Quinn I don't know what I want, I thought I did love Finn, I _do_ love Finn" I corrected myself "But all this with you, it just made me think that's all, it doesn't mean anything yet, I need to work this all out before I lose both of you" I say sadly hoping she doesn't tell me I've already lost her

"Are you and Finn still together?"

"I don't know, maybe we're on a hiatus, he seemed pretty angry" I sadden remembering his face drop at my words earlier.

"So now what?" Quinn sits back down on her couch

"I guess we wait, when I know what my feelings mean, you will both be the first to know"

"Wait you didn't tell him did you? About me?" she seemed genuinely worried at the thought of Finn knowing about her confession

"No, he's doesn't know anything, I just told him that I wanted to wait cause we're still young" she gasped in relief "I didn't tell the girls either, they just think you weren't feeling well that's all"

"Thank you, I'm not ready for everyone to know, cause I don't even know myself yet, not for sure, If I'm, you know, gay or not" her voice was small and almost cracked saying the G word, she even looked around like she was making sure her mother wasn't around.

"Well looks like we both have feelings we need to figure out" I say trying hard to shed a little light on the situation.

She doesn't responds instead asks me if I want to stay the night as its raining "We have the guest room already set up"

"Thanks but I should get back or my dads will notice I'm gone in the morning, they don't know I'm here" it's funny I had never snuck out before and would have never of dreamed about sneaking out this late for anyone else.

I took off the towel and held it back to Quinn. "Take it with you, maybe it will keep you from getting soaked all over again"

"Thank you, ill returned it washed and pressed at school on Monday" I assure her hugging the towel for some form of comfort

"Rachel, how long did you postpone the wedding for?" She asked one last question

"A couple of months for now" I hope it shall be enough time for me to figure these feelings out but still I have no clue how long this stuff takes, Quinn took years to figure herself out, Santana too, Kurt another example. I hope I can have the time I need to take.

"I'll walk you out" Quinn gets up and leads me back to the front door ""Bye Rachel" she doesn't even look at me, but she is somewhat smiling. This is definitely hard for her.

"Bye Quinn, I'll see you at school" she doesn't speak again; she just gives with a sight nod, jaw clenching again, as she opens the door. I walk back out into the rain holding the towel above my head for some shelter, as I run back through the darkness towards my car, turning back to see Quinn has already shut the door.

**A/N: let me know what you might like to see later for this story, i have some ideas of where it can go but if theres an scene you wanna see spacifically i may add it in.**


	3. Chapter 3: They Don't Know

**TITLE**: Whatever's On Her Mind Chapter 3

PAIRINGS

Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

**RATING: ** M

**A/N: **A little uncertain with this chapter, didn't really know what to do with it

I'm now taking suggestions for fanfics on here and tumblr; see my profile for details, and to submit

**SYNOPSIS: ** What could have happened if Quinn just told Rachel the truth in the bridal shop, if she just confessed her long denied feelings? How will Rachel react? How will they come back from the revelation?

**Quinn's POV**

Its Monday now, I finally got to sleep Saturday night, willed myself to fall for about two hours, but I awoke to my alarm, I was tired and my body fought against me with each action, but I wasn't about to let it win, my dreams, the little I did have, were full of one face, one face only, her eyes brown and full of tears that night, only making me love her more. I didn't even think it was possible.

I knew school would be hard today, I'd have to see her in class, in the hallway, in glee, I honestly didn't know whether I was ready to face it all yet, I know I saw her only the other day but she knows everything. Still I got ready for school and headed off.

Once I got there I felt like everyone was staring at me, I know they didn't know but it still felt like it, the only one who knew was her, and that was hard enough. I wondered if any of the glee girls knew how easily it was for them to overhear me and Rachel talking that day. I saw Mercedes and Tina outside of the school entrance they said hi that was all, they didn't know, then I saw Santana and Brittany at their lockers, they stopped making eyes at each other long enough to send me a wave, they didn't know, lastly I saw Sugar, talking and what looked like flirting with some random boy, she threw me a smile, she didn't know. No one knew, no one but her.

I saw Finn by his locker, he didn't look as happy as he normally did, I guess I should feel bad, but I feel so many different feelings right now, I can't separate one from another. He smiled at me when we locked eyes, I forced one back, but it almost broke me, he didn't know. I began to head to my own locker to get my math book for my first class; it was only when I reached it I saw her on the other side of the hall at her own locker. I wanted to talk to her I did, but I couldn't bring myself to walk towards her, I mean what do I even say.

She glanced down and I was pretty certain she saw me looking at her but if she had she didn't react, I quickly grabbed my book and walked in the opposite direction to get away. I didn't want to avoid her, but right now it was all my body could let me do. Luckily my first class was free from her, I wouldn't see her till gym later that day.

**Rachel's POV**

Last night was torture, worse than the night before, I tried to sleep but my mind just kept seeing Finn's face when I told him about needing more time, then I'd toss and I'd turn and I'd see her face when she told me, told me that she loved me, it still didn't seem real, how, in under a few days my life had changed from being set on marrying the boy I was so sure I loved to being a complete mess, full of feelings I'd never even knew I had, not sure whether to take the next step with him or not.

When I got to school I knew I had to talk to him, had to assure him I wasn't doubting him but myself, my feelings really but I wasn't sure if I should tell him that part, he'd only want to know more and I wasn't ready to explain a situation I didn't truly understand myself yet. I saw him by his locker, before I knew it my feet were carrying me over.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him with a layer of guilt already in my tone, I didn't want to make him feel worse by saying something wrong, more wrong, and I had to tread carefully.

"Thought that's what we did last night" he said slamming his locker and turning to me it wasn't a question but a statement. His face was a mixture of anger and hurt. It made me want to just hug him and assure him everything would be ok and it would work out but how can I? I don't know that. I wish I did but I have no answers yet. I wish someone could tell me that it will be ok, but such a thing I know won't happen.

"Finn please I just need to have a few moments" I could feel my eyes about to break free with tears, and for some reason I didn't want him to see me cry, despite all the tears I shed in front of him the other day. He nodded thankfully giving me a moment.

I walked into an empty classroom next to us and he followed "What is it Rachel?" he voiced, angry at me and I took it cause I knew in a way I deserved it

"I need you to know it's not your fault, you're not the reason for all this" he looked at me and I could tell he didn't believe my words

"Is that so, so what is it then, all that needing time stuff, I know its crap Rachel!" I've seen him angry before but suddenly it's so much worse when he's broken too, especially knowing I was the one that caused this uncharacteristic way. "Is there someone else or something is that it?" he calmed his tone now

The question took me by surprise, on one hand it was true but on the other I wasn't cheating if that's what he was referring to.

"No there's no one else, it's just you" I assure him even though I know it's a lie, I can't bring myself to look him in the eyes, those big broken hearted eyes, so instead I opt to stare at the ground hoping he won't question it more "Please Finn I don't want this to be hard, I still love you I do, I'm not debating that, I just…"

"Need time" he interrupted me making me look up at him again "I know Rachel, but I love you and I don't want anyone else, I don't need time to know that, but if you do it means we're not on the same page doesn't it?"

"What are saying?" I feel a tear run down my cheek as I ask, I know what he's about to say next but I'm not sure if I'm ready to hear it

"I'm saying maybe we should just brake up"

There it was, my heart sank, my tears fell and I felt sick. _Brake up_.

"Finn you don't mean that"

"I do Rach, until you know what you want, like properly, then there's no reason for us to stay together, I can't be with you if you're not sure about me"

"I am sure" I lie again, I'm not sure, not anymore, but I can't just let him go without a fight, that's not me, I can't let that happen

"I still love you Rachel and I'm not going anywhere, when you know exactly what it is that you want I'll still be waiting, I'll always wait for you" he confessed but before I could response he had left the classroom, leaving me with more heart break and even more tears yet again.

I don't know how long I'd been in the room for, I was sat on one of the desks, wiping away each drop as it fell from my eyes, my so very tired eyes. It must have been about 30 minutes and I knew I had missed most of my first period but right now I just didn't care

"Rachel?" I heard my name from the door, I looked up to see none other than Santana standing there, she waked in. "Are you ok?" she asked and I have to admit she sounded genially concerned for me.

"I'm fine Santana, you can leave if you want" I tell her, I don't want to be alone but I'm not sure If I want her around either

She walked up to me and jumped up on the desk, surprising me when she wrapped an arm around me "Nonsense Berry, your crying you're not fine, tell auntie 'Tana what the problem is and I'll kick their ass" I couldn't help but giggle, she could be a bitch, but she was so sweet when she wanted to be, and when no one else was around of course, I wondered briefly if this is the side that Brittany is lucky enough to see every day, then I realize of course it is, no wonder the blond fell for her so hard.

"It's not a person, well not one you need to beat up anyway" I say with a sniffle, her body is warm against me, I can feel her breath on my cheek, I wonder what Quinn would feel like if she were here instead.

"Do you want me to get Finn, unless he's the reason your crying of course then I'll go all lima heights on that Neanderthal" Santana jokes and she laughs in a way I haven't heard before, it's not mean, it's not sarcastic, it's comforting, I know for sure I like it more than her usual way.

"No don't get Finn, were not really speaking right now" I tell her because I know she'll find out eventually anyway "I postponed the wedding"

"What? Why? I thought you guys were like really into that?" she sounds shocked, but I don't really know why.

"I just need more time to figure some stuff out, we're still young after all" I tried to sound as confident as possible but I'm pretty sure I failed heavily at that

"Thank god you figured it out before it was too late" she states relived almost

"Can I ask you something Santana?" I guess she would know out of most people, with what she's been through.

"Sure Berry what's on your mind?" she pats my back a little, the gesture is nice and I feel more relaxed

I turn to look her in the eyes before I speak again "How did you know Brittany was the one for you?" I swallow, audibly but she doesn't notice

She smiles, I presume at the mention of her girlfriend's name "It's kinda hard to explain, but I guess you just know, it's like I spent so long pretending I didn't feel anything for her, but when it got to the point of not being able to hid it any more, it just hurt. When I eventually accepted it, it never seemed wrong again, it was like all those questions I had were finally answered, after that it just seemed so easy. Every time I see her face I, smile, I'd do anything for her. People think she's dumb but she's a genius" I can't help but smile seeing Santana talk like this, I knew she loved Brittany but her love is clearly so much deeper than everyone believes, it's so strong, Santana sees all the things in Brittany that everyone else over looks. Santana's right Britt is smart, she may not be academic, but that doesn't mean she's stupid. "Every time I'm with Britt my body feels like its melting, every time we touch I don't just feel it in that one place, I feel it all over but most importantly I feel it here" she points to her heart, it makes sense "I could have the worst things happened to me in a day, I could be hit by a car, mugged, beat up, shot, but as long as I could still be with her, see her face, touch her skin, hear her voice, her laugh, I wouldn't care if I didn't live another day after that" her words stun me, honestly I didn't think Santana could be so deep, but here she was proving me wrong and the funny thing was, the look in her eyes as she spoke about the blond was the same look Quinn had in hers when she confessed everything to me. I don't think my explanation of love to Quinn could even stand up to Santana's.

"Why did you ask anyway Berry?" Santana uses a litter tone now

"It's nothing, honestly, I was just curious that's all" I smiled trying to assure her.

She raises her brows at me like she doesn't believe me; of course she doesn't who would.

"Are you in love with someone that isn't Finn?" she asks but I can tell by her voice she's already accepted that as her answer

"What? No course not, don't be silly" I laugh her off

"It's ok Rachel I get it, it's hard at first, very hard in fact, and it does take time, but once you know, once you truly know, and you accept it to yourself, you'll never look back again. And remember, love comes from the strangest of places" she speaks so confidently like she's reading my thoughts, it's then I wonder if she's taking about Quinn, if she knows, if anyone actually knows, did they figure it out, or have they been as blind as me this whole time.

"What do you mean?" I know she most likely won't answer me straight but it doesn't stop me from trying

"Just don't knock it till you've tried it" she giggles spreading light on the so far dark day I've had "Well I'm off to class now, well the last few minutes anyway, Britt's gonna kill me, see you in gym" she jumps off the desk and heads to the door

I stop her needing to thank her for her help "Santana, thank you" she nods at me I look down thinking she would just leave but she says one last thing before going

"Rachel, I know it can be difficult, but also know it's true" she leaves with that and I have no idea what she meant by it, was she taking about love, Quinn's love, I guess she was, or maybe finding it, but then I realize she called me Rachel, twice, she hardly ever does that, it made a nice change.

**2 hours later-Gym**

**Quinn's POV**

I walk into the locker room to get changed for class; I know I'm bound to find her there, bound to see those eyes. But I can't just skip every time I might see her. I know I have to face it all eventually. When I walk in I first see Santana and Brittany, Mercedes is around too, and a few girls from our class. I walk to my locker to get my kit, so far no sign of her, I don't know if it's good or bad, but right now all I know is it doesn't hurt as much.

I pull my gym clothes out and I'm about to get changed when I feel a hand on my back, its small and I already know who it belongs to, I turn and lock eyes immediately with her. "Rachel?" I greet, my voice is small and curse myself for it

"Quinn, I wanted to return the towel you lent me, pressed and washed like I promised" she hands me the towel, I take it and put it in the locker for now, I know she's feeling as awkward as I am cause she hasn't tried to make small talk at all. But I wonder if she hurts as much as I do. "Quinn I was wondering if we could meet up, maybe tomorrow after school?" I look at her but I don't know what to say, why does she want to hang out, we've never really hung out outside of school before, I know its slightly different now but still. "Maybe we could talk?" I look around the room and catch sight of our friends, none of them are paying attention, all too engrossed in their own jokes.

"Sure I guess" I say before I really know my mouth is opening, maybe this is a good thing getting to know her better, learning about her. Getting closer.

"Good I'll come over yours and we can just do whatever?" she suggests I nod and she walks to her own space to change for gym, I don't know what's to happen but maybe it's what I need. Maybe it's all I need, a friend like her

**3 hours later-Glee Club**

**Rachel's POV**

I sit in glee while everyone else piles in, I don't know why I asked Quinn to hang out, it seems lame but if I'm going to figure out these confusing feelings I need to spend time with her, getting to know her, I don't know what to except to happen but I know it will be awkward, I know it be as easy as it could have once been. Well for me at least, for Quinn, it will be worse, she's had these feelings for longer than I've known, and the way she must have had to deal with that must have torn her apart, I guess that's why the truth finally came out, I can only imagine, I guess I'll never know for sure

I wait for everyone to turn up, Finn comes in he gives me a smile but we sit separately, I hear them whisper, they most likely all know by now but I don't mind, I don't care actually, it's none of their business so I will just ignore anyone who tries to make it there's for no real reason. I see Santana and Brittany come in hand in hand smiling sweetly at each other as they take their seats at the back, I feel warm when I remember the things Santana confessed a few hours before, to think Quinn could think that way about me.

I want to see her again, she should be here by now, but Mr Shue comes in and there's no sign of her, when he asks of her whereabouts Mercedes informs the group she isn't coming today, she tells Mr Shue an excuse about a doctor's appointment but I know it's a lie, I know she just can't handle it, I know it's too much right now, to be in the same room as me and Finn at the same time. It saddens me but I get it.

**5 hours later- Quinn's house**

**Quinn's POV**

I'm reading a book but I just can't concentrate, I skipped glee cause I knew there's no way I could sit through it right now, to see her then to see him, knowing what they had could be over because of me, it should make me happy but it doesn't, I don't know how I feel. But my body still hurts so it can't be a good thing, I guess

I throw the book to the bottom of my bed, thinking about tomorrow and what me and Rachel will do, say. It's going to be hard but at least it's just us, no one around to see, question or judge.

I feel a familiar sensation when thinking of her, it's happened so many times before and I feel guilty, each time, but I can't help myself, if I don't deal with it, it only ever becomes worse and I've already lost too much sleep to lose another night, from my desire.

I look to see if my bedroom door is shut, it is. My mother came home several hours ago from being away, she's downstairs I know that to be true. I'll have to be quick, I usually try to be. I slip my hand down my body feeling the muscles tense under my touch, till I reach the waist band of my sweat pants. I already feel dirty but I need to do this, need it more than anything right now, I can feel it pulsing to be touched, I push my hand down my pants and past my underwear, I moan right away at the feeling, I'm wet already.

I use my first two fingers to stroke at my clit, I don't want to mess around so I give up any form of foreplay and penetration, I just need the touch, desperate for it in fact. My fingers stroke lazily and my hips buck involuntarily. I try keeping my gasps low, I picture Rachel, what she'd feel like, taste like, how her tiny fingers would feel so much better touching me than my own, how her mouth would feel on my lips, how she'd moan my name when I pleasured her till she came apart in front of me, all of this is only known by Finn and I feel a hot tear fall at the thought, I don't want this, these thoughts, there dirty, but I can't stop. My body won't let me stop. I rub faster, pressing down as I go, I'm so close already, I bite my bottom lip to avoid saying her name again, I've done it before and it just makes me cry harder, makes it hurt more.

My fingers are soaked and I'm on edge, about to fall, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna fall from pleasure or the pain I feel inside my chest. I grip my pillow under my head as I moan, coming all over my own hand. My body bucks and feels dark and dirty once more. I feel sick. I come down, relaxing and pull my hand out from sweat pants, wiping my fingers on my sheet, I roll over and hug my spare pillow as if it was her, before I cry myself to sleep once more.

**A/N: ok what would you like to see Quinn and Rachel do when they hang out? Any ideas let me know**

**Please take a few seconds to review so I know how people feel about this story, I'm not too sure about this last chapter tbh let me know if you think otherwise.**


	4. Chapter 4: She Deserves Better

**TITLE**: Whatever's On Her Mind Chapter 4

PAIRINGS

Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

**RATING:** M

**SYNOPSIS: ** What could have happened if Quinn just told Rachel the truth in the bridal shop, if she just confessed her long denied feelings? How will Rachel react? How will they come back from the revelation?

**A/N: **

I'm now taking suggestions for fanfics on here and tumblr; see my profile for details, and to submit

**Quinn's POV**

When I wake up I realize that today I'm actually getting something I've wanted for a while now, I'm getting to spend time alone with Rachel, I know we've had so much opportunity to do it but we've just never taken them. It's gonna be hard for me I know this already but at the same time it should hopefully be a little less painful, knowing she knows now, I don't have to hold back what I say, or how I look at her, how I talk to her. On the other hand it could be a whole lot harder, I mean it's gonna be awkward still.

I'm still a little ashamed of my actions last night, having to touch myself while thinking of her isn't exactly what I dream of doing before I fall asleep. I'd rather have her there with me, I want to lay next to her, hold her, show her she can have everything she wants in life, with or without Finn, I could give her that, I could give her everything, I _would _give her everything, cause for me as long as she's smiling that's all that matters, I can't stand it when she's sad, it makes me sad, that's why I did all those things in glee club. Getting Sue to give up some room in the year book so she could have her photo she so desperately wanted. Getting the Troubletones to come back to the club so we could go to regionals and eventually nationals as one, I didn't do that for myself, I did it cause it's what she wanted, Finn wouldn't have given something like that a second thought, he doesn't deserve her. She deserves better.

**1 hour later- McKinley hallway**

**Rachel's POV**

I start to look for Quinn when everyone begins to arrive at school, I've been here for several hours myself of course practicing my vocal runs, but I know Quinn doesn't turn up till she actually has to. I don't find her right away and it leaves me thinking she's possibly avoiding me. After telling me she loved me she's seemed strong but maybe that's just a front, I'm usually so good at reading people but there's something about Quinn that must makes it hard. Finn is an open book most of the time, I'm used to that, I can tell when Kurt isn't himself, it's so obvious, Mercedes never hides herself she's always so upfront, I can even figure Santana out most of the time, but Quinn, she hides so well, she makes it so hard for anyone to know what she's thinking. She covers herself with that head bitch persona but I know that's not her, it's far from her, inside I know she can be sweet and kind and caring. She was the only one who came to see me after my suspension, even my own boyfriend didn't do that. Then she proceeded on discussing her future plans of college and Yale with me, before she'd told anyone else, she must trust me. That's the side of Quinn I like to see, not the Quinn that calls people names and sets up cunning plans to benefit only herself, not caring who she harms in the process. It's a shame most people only know the latter.

I begin to walk to Quinn's locker, hoping she'd be there preparing her books for first period. There she is right on cue. I compose myself thinking of what to say, not wanting to make her uncomfortable, I take a deep breath and walk up to her. I wait for several seconds behind her but she doesn't notice me or doesn't want to. I clear my throat but again she doesn't hear. So I end up tapping her on the shoulder, and waiting till she turned around. She must have thought I was someone else cause she spun round almost excitedly but then it was obvious her face dropped upon seeing me, I don't think she was disappointed, just…she's become more wary around me, I wish she would relaxed like she used to be.

"Morning Quinn" I say with confidence "Did you have a good night last night?" I question in general trying to make this awkward barrier disappear, I'm not sure it's working.

"It was uneventful" she replies quietly and I could swear she was blushing, but I don't pressure her for more on the subject.

"I would just like to get a conformation that we are indeed still hanging out later" it seems odd to me to ask, and to even picture me and Quinn Fabray actually hanging out, considering we were rivals not that long ago, or at least that's what I was made to think.

She looks uncertain and begins to stare at the floor, I start to think she's going to cancel our plan to get together and my heart begins sink but it's not long till it perks right back up when she replies "Um sure, I guess that's still ok" her voice matching her look of uncertainty, but I put it down to her just being a little embarrassed when currently around me.

"Ok then I'll come around yours just after school if that's ok?" I don't want to push her into accepting my idea so I make sure to use a gentle tone

"Uh give me about an hour, just to change and that" she says and I can tell that's not the only thing she wants to do, she probably wants to prepare her home, thinking I would scrutinize it if I were to enter it.

I nod and accept what she has to do "Ok then, I'll see you then" I send her a careful smile and she returns one, I wonder if its sincere or if she's just trying to maintain her image, but I don't question her I just turn and walk back down the corridor satisfied with the amount I got out of her.

**After school- Quinn's house **

**Quinn's POV**

I'm kind of nervous about having Rachel Berry in my house, in my room. Part of me wants to scream in excitement of finally getting this, but another part of me wants to puke my guts up cause I have no idea what's gonna happen, what did she mean when she said hang out? I guess I'm about to find out in just under an hours' time. My heart is actually thumping in my chest right now and I'm starting to realize all these rom-com clichés may actually be true. Other parts of me are pulsing too but I'm desperate to ignore them and so far I'm succeeding, I'm trying not to think about that too much.

I look around my bedroom searching for anything I don't want her to see, I lay down all the pictures of me in my Cheerios uniform I don't really know why but I guess I just don't want to seem like that girl anymore, not to her anyway. Then I duck down near my bed making sure all my secret stuff is pushed well under it, I can't risk Rachel finding out I sometimes use a playboy over thoughts of her. Well I don't want her to know I think about her in that way either but she probably has some idea already.

I quickly have some food as I haven't eaten all day then I change into some more casual clothes, some sweatpants and a hoodie to be exact. I haven't seen Rachel since this morning as the only classes we had together was ones in which we sit far apart and it was obvious both of us were a little uncomfortable about talking and looking at each other too much, and glee wasn't on today so that was easy enough.

It was getting close to the time we agreed on and knowing Rachel she'd be at least ten minutes early so I headed back downstairs. When I got to the bottom I heard a knock, I let Rachel in and she was slightly hesitance to enter even though it wasn't her first time here, I assured her with a nod of my head and she walked in.

"You have a really lovely home Quinn" she says glancing around at what's currently in sight.

"Thanks, you have been here before though" I inform her almost cracking a laugh but not quite

She turned around to look back at me with seriousness in her eyes "I know but I wasn't exactly in the right frame of mind to notice such fine interior. Plus it was dark" she smiles but all I can think of is, even nervous she's still the same old Berry.

"So do you want anything to drink or…?" I ask not really knowing what else to say, its already becoming more awkward

"Uh no thanks I'm good, is your mother home?" I wonder why she asks this but shake my head and tell her she's out at her weekly book club meeting. "Sounds interesting" she comments and I know it's time to push this, or we'll be here all day discussing home furnishing and my mother which aren't really two subjects I have a skill for talking about, nor the interest.

"So what do you wanna do, we could play video games or watch some TV" I suggest hoping she doesn't actually pick the latter which will result in us sat next to each other and having no choice but to be silence and awkward, least if we play games I can assure to keep my mind on the screen and keep my hands busy at all times. I know both ideas are pretty lame but it's hard to suggest things to do to with a girl who you confessed your love to and she postponed her wedding just to figure out how she feels about you.

She looks up at me with timid eyes "Actually I was hoping we could just talk"

"Ok if that's what you want, we can go to my room" I gesture up the stairs with a nod of my head and she nods back accepting the location, so I led her up the staircase and towards my bedroom.

We enter and she again looks around, I shut the door behind us, only to notice she is lifting up one of the pictures I laid down, when I turn back around. She spends a couple of seconds studying it, me in my Cheerios uniform, before she lets it rest back in the downwards position. I can tell she wants to but I'm glad she doesn't ask about it.

I make my way over to my bed and hop onto it before gesturing to her to come sit next to me, I'm slide backwards so my back is against the headboard leaving the entire foot half of the bed for her. She takes off her jacket and places it on the bed before sitting down in the empty space. She eyes the bed and toys with my blanket before sighing and Locking eyes with me, I don't notice right away cause I'm too busy watching her fingers play with the material, fantasying about how gentle she is with those fingers and how soft her skin would be to touch. Its only when her hand stops moving and rests in her lap I realize she is actually looking at me.

I can tell she's thinking of asking me something but she seems nervous so I decide to start the conversation instead "So what did you want to talk about?" I give her a smile to let her know I'm ok if she wants to ask me what I think she wants to ask me.

"Just about us…and feelings I guess" I've never really heard her speak so nervously, it's kind of nice to see this vulnerable unsure side to Rachel when I'm so used to confident and sure of herself Rachel. "I want you to know that I've got a lot of feelings right now" she looks back down at the bed as she start to fidget ever so slightly. "Feelings I think that are for you" I was shocked, I knew she must have some sort of debate going on in her head or she wouldn't have put off marrying Finn but to actually hear her say she thinks she feels _something _for me is a whole new experience.

"Ok, what type of feelings?" I push her for more, but I don't want to scare her away

"I'm not sure just yet exactly but I'd be lying if I said I didn't care for you very, very strongly. But I've never felt _that_ way about a girl before, but there's just something about you Quinn, something that makes it hard for me to just turn the other way and pretend I don't feel this way. Your beautiful and caring, well most of the time" she jokes and we both laugh cause let's face it I can be McKinley's biggest bitch. "It seems whenever I try to just picture me and Finn, I can always see you there too, like you're the obstacle that is stopping us" I feel hurt at the word 'obstacle' but I do get her meaning, I felt the same when me and Finn were dating and she would be constantly in the way of our relationship, even if I knew I didn't really like Finn in that way, it still bothered me, but that could have been cause I liked her instead.

"Rachel I don't want to get in your way, if you want to be with Finn I won't stop you. I know love doesn't always work out the way we want it to, I've had a lot of time to accept that for myself" even though I speak with strength, on the inside I'm braking down

"Quinn please let me finish, that's not what I was going to say. What I mean is you seem like the obstacle when I'm picturing me and Finn but when I picture me and you, there are no obstacles, no one is stopping us" my heart jumps at the fact she admitted to picturing us together, and I have to hold back the obvious smile appearing on my lips "But I don't want to hurt Finn, I still think I love him but I don't know anymore, it's all so confusing" she stutters several times when trying to get her thoughts across "I just wish it was easy to figure out what I feel for you, it's just so new and different to anything I've ever felt"

"I don't really know what to say Rachel but I'm willing to wait for you to figure it out" she locks eyes with me again, I can see her deep with thought I don't know at the time but later find out I almost repeated the words Finn told her just a couple of days before. The scene is almost the same, but I won't be storming off angry I hope

"You don't have to say anything Quinn this is all down to me, they're my feelings" she smiles again as if to reassure me but it's clear she's only trying to reassure herself

"Rachel?" I say softly "Do you wish I hadn't have said it? I mean if I had just kept quiet you wouldn't have all these new feelings to figure out and you could marry Finn never knowing" I put as much honesty in my voice as I can muster. I need her to know I will be regretful if she wants me to be "I ruined everything for you"

"Don't say that" she scoots closer and takes hold of my hands holding them in her own lap "I'd hate to of never have known, I'm glad you told me. I can only imagine how hard it must have been to of kept these feelings locked away inside you for so long. I'm sorry that you ever had to go through that I should have been a better friend and saw you when you needed seeing" I feel like crying just from the way she speaks and the way her fingertips glide over the back of my hands comforting me, I can't believe she's really blaming herself for not seeing I was hurting, it was not down to her, it was never down to her, it was me who had to face my feelings.

"Rachel it's not your fault, it's no one's fault really, I mean like I didn't want you to ever know" my voice almost braking

"So what changed?"

"You said yes" I still believe that if Finn never asked her to marry him I would have never told her my true feelings, making me believe the proposal could have actually been a semi good thing "It just got too hard"

She nods clearly understanding my reasons and she squeezes my hands slightly as she lock eyes once more. "I'm glad it got too hard cause now I know" she says softly and I swear she's leaning in, is she really doing what I think she's trying to do. She's trying to kiss me. The one thing I've always wanted to do is about to happen, her lips drawing closer to mind, my heart is racing and my palms are sweating and I know I should be leaning in too but I can't make myself do it, it can't happen like this. I feel her lower lips brush against mine and it pulls me back into reality, my head now spinning as I pull away abruptly from her. "What's wrong?" she asks like she's done something wrong. She didn't do anything wrong it just _feels_ wrong right now. I want it to feel right. _Need _it to feel right if it's gonna happen at all, especially the first time.

"Nothing's wrong Rachel, it's not you" I say not wanting to make her feel rejected, but I suppose it comes with the territory when someone pulls back when you try to kiss them. "It just doesn't feel right"

"What do you mean, doesn't feel right?" when she asks it makes my realize I actually don't know the answer either

"We shouldn't be doing this, I mean what about Finn? I don't want you becoming a cheater because of me, and this" I gesture between us

She looks at me thinking of a reply because even she doesn't know what her relationship status is "I don't even know what's going on with me and Finn at the moment, we're sort of taking a brake while I figure out what I want and what I feel"

"Rachel I don't want to have you like this, not if it's only a onetime thing, I'm not sure I'd be able to take it so I can't let myself fall even more in love with you"

"What if it's something I want too, if I wanted you?" she squeezes my hands again and I swear I see tears in her eyes too.

"Do you, want me Rachel? Cause I can't be your break from Finn or your experiment or any of that, so do you want me?"

"I think I could do" she didn't seem sure and that's what makes my first tear escape and run down my cheek. She lifts her hand and wipes it away with her thumb "But it seems that you might not"

"No that's not it, I want to kiss you, I mean Jesus Rachel I've wanted nothing more for so long now than to just lean in and kiss you, but it just can't happen like this, it needs to be right" I explain

"What will make it right?" she asks her voice so soft now

"I don't know yet" cause honestly I didn't

The room fell silent for several seconds but it felt like hours to me, she pulled her hands away from me and wiped at her own tears before grabbing her jacket and standing from my bed. "I should go"

"No Rachel please you don't need to leave" I stand up too hoping to change her mind

"It's ok Quinn we clearly need more time on this, it was stupid of me to try and kiss you like this, I mean I don't know what I want, whether I'm still in love with Finn or how I feel about you, it's all just too much right now and I didn't think" more tears rolling off her face as she tries to keep from catching my eyes

"It wasn't stupid, Rachel please don't go" I step closer to her and start debating in my head weather I should hug her or not.

I don't get much of a chance before she's placing a hand on my chest and looking up at me "I'll see you tomorrow at school" she turns and walks out of my room and I hear her running down the stairs till she leaves my house, I'm too overwhelmed to even move, overwhelmed by thoughts and more feelings. I can't think of what to do.

I flop back onto my bed half regretting and cursing myself for not letting Rachel kiss me, I can only imagine what would have happened, we could have at least figured some of our feelings out with a kiss, see if it felt right but on the other hand I'm glad I didn't take it that far, I wouldn't be able to control myself if it had gotten too far, and I wasn't about to force Rachel into doing anything she wasn't ready for, I know she's had sex with Finn before but she's never been with a girl and I wasn't about to let it get even more awkward between us.

That need I had before Rachel came over slowly returning between my legs as I lay here on my bed just picturing me and her together, making love, something Finn can only dream of performing properly at for her, I bet he doesn't even take the time to pleasure her, to tell her he loves her after and to tell her she's beautiful during. Like he could even last long enough to say a whole sentence to her. I don't feel as guilty this time as reach under my bed and feel for one of my magazines, I don't care which one I just _need _something to help me.

I bring up the first magazine I manage to grab hold of and drop it on the bed next to me as I shift down laying on my back. I open the magazine to a random page as my hand slips straight down into my sweatpants and past my underwear waistband. I immediately feel the arousal that's pooled there over the last couple of hours and mostly in the last 30 minutes. I run my fingers through my lower lips covering them in the pre-come. The page I'm on in the magazine has a naked brunette with large naked breast and a very thin thong on, it's not usually the type of thing I go for, I'm not like Puck who would be in heaven with the image but right now I'd take anything, and it hasn't slipped my mind that she looks rather like Rachel, in the face area of course, Rachel isn't quite as developed as this woman but that's one of the many things I like about her. I mean she could be like Santana or Brittany and have that sexy quality that always draws in the boys (even though both girls are far from interested in them) but Rachel has her own way and I like that about her cause she's comfortable in the way she looks and I most certainly wouldn't change her or the way she dresses. Not like Finn attempted to do several times.

I rub at myself getting faster now and using more pressure as I casually flick through the magazine, growing wetter and wetter at the images. I'm pretty close already due to the fact I've been desperate since Rachel came over so I slow my finger movements and begin to circle my clit, moaning slightly in the pleasure I'm giving myself, it feels so good and I'm not gonna last much longer. When I get to another image (a blond this time) I arch off the bed and come with a bite to my bottom lip, and a groan in my throat. My body relaxes after a few seconds and I find myself smiling. I guess I'm happy, happy with the fact Rachel and me almost kissed, happy that I didn't feel as dirty wanking to images of random girls and thoughts of me and Rachel making love, just happy I could relieve the pressure that had built between my legs.

I relax my body and my hand exits from my pants, fingers wet with my release, I bring them to my mouth and lick off the remnants of come. Once they're clean I shut the magazine up and throw it back under my bed ready for the next time its assistance is required. I rest my used hand on my hoddie covered stomach while I go back to thinking of how close her lips were to mine. So close yet so far it would seem.

I reach over and grab my phone from the side of my bed, when I find Rachel's number I press call. It takes a few rings before I realize she's not gonna answer, I just need to tell her I'm sorry, maybe she knows but what if she doesn't? I know I'll have to talk to her at school tomorrow.

**A/N:** **I don't know if people are enjoying reading this story but I'm enjoying writing it so gonna keep it up for now, let me know if you guys are actually liking it**

**Please take a few seconds to review**


	5. Chapter 5: It's A Relief

**TITLE**: Whatever's On Her Mind Chapter 5

PAIRINGS

Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

**RATING:** M

**SYNOPSIS: ** What could have happened if Quinn just told Rachel the truth in the bridal shop, if she just confessed her long denied feelings? How will Rachel react? How will they come back from the revelation?

**A/N: ** First I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter saying you were actually enjoying this story, it's so great to hear, and secondly I hope I didn't let you down with this chapter, let me know.

I take suggestions for fanfics on here and tumblr; see my profile for details, and to submit

**Rachel's POV**

I was a little embarrassed to say the least, I had asked Quinn to hang out, and I end up basically telling her I had new found feelings for her and then I go and try to kiss her. I have never hated myself for being more cliché, but the worse thing is she didn't even want to kiss me back. Well she said she did, but I have no idea if she meant it or if she was just trying to make me feel better.

There's a bit of me that says it's too late to have Quinn in that way…if I wanted her like that of course, I'm not sure just yet. Maybe I kept her waiting too long and she just doesn't want me anymore. But then there's a bigger part of me that scream of course she wanted to kiss me, she told me she was in love with me. But neither one of us are sure of anything right now.

There's me who's trying to figure out if I'm even into Quinn in a romantic sort of way, I've got Finn and I've sort of got her and it's just hard to figure out which one I want and which one is the one I actually have _those_ feelings for.

Then there's Quinn she has no idea if she's even gay or not, from experience I'd say she is but I can't answer that for her, only she can answer that for herself, both of us are so confused with these emotions and feelings that I personally have never had before, or at least never thought I had

I go to school knowing it's going to be even more awkward than the day before, if that was even possible

**Quinn's POV**

I don't want Rachel to feel like I turned her down because I didn't want her anymore. I'm still confused by all this stuff going through my head, and it's just so hard for me. So I'm sure it must be hard for her too considering she confessed she had some sort of feelings for me but she wasn't quite sure what they are yet, I can help her figure them out but I don't want to push her into anything she doesn't want to do. It wouldn't be right to be with Rachel if she didn't really feel the way I feel.

I'm starting to realize I'm most likely gay, I've never really been sexually attracted to boys, all the girls at school idolize Puck and Finn and Sam like they're gods, but me I just don't get it. But when I look at Rachel I just can't help but stare, my breath is taken away along with my speech, even if I don't want it to be. Her body, her face, her voice, her touch, it's all too much for me. It could just be her that gets me like this, but then I look at Santana or Brittany or any other cheerio (or female for that matter) at school and that's when I get it; I finally understand what it's like. What all those girls see in the boys I see it in the girls. And you know what; it doesn't really scare me as much anymore. I'm not abut to dance down the hall singing it out loud and I'm definitely not anywhere near close to telling my own mother. But I think I could be ready to tell Rachel.

"Rachel!" I call to her when I finally see her walking down the hallway at school, I have to run to catch up to her, I'm pretty sure she pretended not to hear me so I shout her name again. This time she takes the time to stop and actually turn around to see me running towards her

"Hi Quinn" she says shyly and its obvious she is embarrassed about our encounter the night before, especially because she avoids looking at me. "What can I do for you?" her eyes clearly darting around the corridor looking for a pace to escape

"I wanted to apologize about last night" I say but I don't have time to continue before I'm being yanked into the empty choir room nearby by my hand

"Please Quinn can we not talk about this here, I don't want anyone to hear, what if Finn found out?" she frantically tried to explain and finally her eyes lock with mine

"Sorry, I just really wanted to say sorry about what happened between us" I say again cause I need her to know

"It's ok really there's no need to apologize about it, you did nothing wrong, it was me who should be apologizing for jumping you like that." she looked around again, I presume she was checking we were still alone.

"You didn't jump me Rach, you just got caught up in the moment. We've all done it" I laugh a little

"Well when did you do it?" Rachel asked inquisitively

I looked down at the floor not sure if I should tell her the truth or not "When I told you I loved you" I spoke softly, so softly I was actually worried she didn't hear me. I looked back up at her and she's staring at me very uncertain.

"What you mean if we wouldn't have gotten into that fight in the bridal shop you never would have told me at all?" Rachel asked almost like she didn't want an answer, not a truthful one anyway, but that's what I was gonna give her.

"I don't know, honestly…no I probably wouldn't have told you but I…who knows Rach, I mean it got too tough to not tell you so I may have" I tried to explain but I didn't really know where I was going. "Does it really matter Rachel, I mean you said you'd rather know and you do, so can't we just accept that and forget the rest, leave history behind and all that?"

She nods obviously accepting my wish "Course we can Quinn, I don't want to keep dwelling on the past either, I want us to move forward but I just don't know what we are that's the problem. I mean I tried to kiss you last night and you just froze and stopped me, why?" she sounded sad again, I don't like it when she sounds like this.

"I know I did but it had nothing to do with not wanting to kiss you, when I said I wanted to more than anything I really meant that. I mean I wouldn't tell you I loved you then a few days later reject kissing you"

"Then why did you?" she really just wanted an answer and I couldn't blame her, it must have been frustrating for her.

"I just didn't want you to do anything you weren't ready for, I don't think it's right for us to just jump right in when neither one of us is 100% sure of what we want yet" she seemed to understand me and nodded in agreement.

"Ok so what do we do then? How do we get to that point? How am I supposed to understand these feelings when you won't let me try?" Rachel took a few steps away from me.

I took a few steps closer but I didn't even realize at the time I was doing it. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about" I say slightly more light heartedly. She looked up at me again, a small smile gracing her lips, as she stared intently at me. "I think we should hang out"

Her brows furrow and I start to worry she's gonna reject my offer "Didn't we try that yesterday?" she asks clearly rather confused

"No I mean, go out, like somewhere that isn't one of our houses"

"Like a date?" her smile comes back and its much bigger than the one before

"Sort of, maybe more of a pre-date, just so we can get to know each other properly" I suggest

"That sounds like a great idea" I'm relieved she agrees and she goes on "What did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could go to the Lima Bean, get some coffee and just talk and that" I seem wary again, what if she doesn't like my idea? But she simply nods again and agrees it's a good place to go, we shouldn't see anyone there that we know but if we happen to run into Kurt or Blaine who pretty much seem to live there most of the time, we can make it look like were just hanging out as friends. "Do you want me to pick you up or meet you there?" I ask

"Well it's not a date it's a pre-date, so ill guess I'll meet you there, how's 5 o'clock sound?" Her smile now won't stop growing with each passing second

"Sounds perfect" I'm a little too mesmerized by that damn mouth but I'm pretty sure I nodded and before I knew it she was gone, out the room and off to class.

Later that day I turn up for the first time for glee club, it's a little uncomfortable and I get a few stares, not because they know but because I have avoided everyone recently. I sit next to Brittany and Santana like I would normally do. They both give me welcoming smiles and I accept them and hand them a warm one of my own. Me and Rachel deliberately avoid any form of contact, I smiled at her when I first walked in which she returned but other than that we didn't speak, we didn't look at each other, we didn't risk anything. I saw Finn sat on the other side, next to Puck, keeping well away from Rachel it would appear. He looked sad but it didn't make me feel bad anymore. I've done enough feeling bad and it was now time I felt good for once.

**Rachel's POV **

After glee I head straight to my car. I don't want to risk having to talk to anyone especially Finn. I've heard all the rumours and whispers that have been going on throughout the school, everything from Finn discovering I am really a man to me having a lesbian affair. Well some rumours can be pretty close to the truth sometimes. But technically me and Quinn are not doing anything yet and I'm still not sure if I want to. I don't exactly have much experience in this sector but I know I feel something for Quinn that I don't feel for Finn and this 'pre-date' as Quinn so adorably labelled it is the perfect opportunity to perhaps figure some more stuff out. True our first get together wasn't really all that successful but as long as I don't jump Quinn tonight then we should have a good time.

When I get home I'm pretty shattered, but nothing will stop me from going on my pre-date. I go straight up to my room and spend a good twenty minutes trying to pick something out to wear tonight. Its coffee so I know I'll pick something casual, I just want something with a little shape and cleavage to show off to…oh my god, I've just realized I've never really dressed to impress as they say. I usually just pick out whatever looks good and throw it on, I've never been too fashion conscious. But here I am looking for a top that shall show Quinn my assets; I never did that for Finn. Not even after we started having sex. I wonder briefly if it is just my intention to turn Quinn on tonight, but then I rethink that, it's a pre-date not a real date, I don't want to scare Quinn off by being too over the top. So I pick out a nice pair of jeans and a shirt that hugs me just right without being too much, though I do still make sure it has a little something, something for Quinn's benefit of course.

When it's time to leave I dress quickly and stare at myself in the mirror, I'm nervous and I don't know whether that's a good thing or not. I mean I feel like Carrie before prom. I know it's good to be nervous before a date, date but what about a pre-date, if there even is such a thing. I have no idea but I can't do anything about it now, I have to show up, I can't stand Quinn up. So I take a deep breath and say to myself "You can do this Rachel berry" it's still funny cause I'd been on lots of dates with Finn, and I never really felt nervous with him as much as I do with Quinn. It's like we fitted together easily, maybe too easily, like we were family or something. With Quinn she makes me feel like there's more there, like I can have more, have it all, and I like the way it makes me feel, the way she makes me feel.

**5pm The Lima Bean**

**Quinn's POV**

I don't think I've ever been this nervous before, I'm worried it's all gonna go wrong again. But we're friends first so we should be alright, it's like we're just hanging out, just with a little extra if both of us decide on it.

I get to the Lima Bean first and take a seat, I don't know date protocol or pre-date protocol for that matter, but I'm pretty sure you don't order what you want till both of the percipients have arrive, so I take a seat and look at the coffee menu pretending as hard as I can to not look like a lonely loser and also semi pretending I know what half the stuff is on this menu. It's only a few minutes till Rachel walks in looking stunning, as usual. I wave her over and she comes to join me, turning me into a not so lonely loser.

"You look really good Rach" I say, mentally slapping myself across the face for sounding so lame.

"Oh this old stuff" I'm pretty sure she just blushed a little but its best I don't mention it, "You look really good too" I look down at myself cause honestly I don't, I'm wearing a shirt that has a few rips on it, and I'm almost certain that they aren't part of the design and my jeans are worn and a little torn too. I realized two things, one I just rhymed without meaning too and it kinda makes me chuckle to myself slightly, and two I wonder why I didn't dress up a little more, I didn't really have an answer but I guess there's nothing I can do about it now, we're here so might as well just get on with our pre-date.

"No I mean it Rachel you look really amazing, you always do" she blushes even more now and it makes me smile seeing her almost speechless

She locks eyes with me and I swear she could melt me with those chocolate brown pools, it's like they're inviting you in, all the way in and I honestly wouldn't mind being inside Rachel from any way you look at it right now. "Your too kind Quinn, but thank you" she smiles at me and I smile back before I remember I was trying to order.

"What do you want?" I ask her and she takes the other menu at the table and begins to scan it.

"Um ill have a Cappuccino" she smiled at me again "What about you?"

"Think I'm gonna get an Espresso, think I'm gonna need a lot of caffeine" I laugh and I'm glad she laughs with me cause thinking about it that could have been taken the wrong way and she could have thought I was meaning it in a negative kinda way "I'll be right back" I tell her as I stand up from our table and walk up to the counter to make our orders.

A few minutes later I receive our drinks and once fully prepared I head back over to Rachel who is sat patiently. "Here you go Rach, one Cappuccino" I place the drink down in front of her and sit myself back down opposite her.

We both enjoy the warming sensation of the coffee cups on our skin. "Thank you Quinn" she says to me.

I shake my head "No problem Rach"

We casually sip our caffeine drinks as the conversation appears to come to a standstill, not that we've had much to say yet anyway. "So this is nice" Rachel awkwardly says looking around the café like we've never been in it before.

"Yeah it is" I agree

"Its definitely better than the disaster of last night" she laughs to herself. I suppose it's a good thing she is able to laugh at it.

"Rachel last night wasn't bad, it was just a little rushed, but I promise you it wasn't bad" I place my hand on hers for reassurance and we both can feel the others warmth left by the steaming liquid in the paper cups.

"If you say so but I still feel so embarrassed over it" she shakes her head and looks at our joint hands

"You don't need to be embarrassed, like I said it was all in the moment, if I was in your place then I probably would have done the same thing" I give her a half smile but she doesn't buy it.

"Your very sweet Quinn but you're a terrible liar" she giggles and our hands part mutually. There's several more seconds of less awkward silence that we spend just smiling and looking at each other until Rachel breaks it by saying "Quinn can I ask you something?"

"Sure" She gazes deep in my eyes and it doesn't take a genius to work out she's a little scared of asking, or maybe of hearing the answer. I assure her its ok with a nod "Go ahead ask me anything"

"What is it about me?" I kinda know what she's referring to but I don't want to sound stupid if I'm wrong so I wait for her to expand on her question "You know about me? What is it you like about me?"

What is it I don't like about her, I love everything about her, the way she looks, sings, dances. The way she always stands her ground, and is so optimistic even when the odds are against her like when we go to one of our singing competitions but I don't want to totally scare her off so I stick to- "I just love the way you are, you're the most confident person I know even when the whole school puts you down, or throws a Slushie in your face, you still smile, and when you smile, I smile" I'm smiling right now and it looks so cliché "I know it sounds lame but…"

"No not at all, I think its sweet"

"Your everything I wish I could be but I just can't be, like you remember last year when we went to regionals and had to write original songs" she nods remembering very well, not like she could ever forget anyway "Well all the odds were stacked against us and I thought for sure we couldn't do it. And even though you were hurting, heartbroken by me and Finn getting back together, you used all that emotion and you put it to good use, you wrote that song about the way you were feeling and you won us regionals that year, your amazing, and till this day 'Get It Right' is still one of my favourite songs"

"Really?" she asked clearly rather surprised by my confession, in fact probably more surprised by that than when I expressed my love to her in words only a few days ago

"Yeah really, its things like that that make you so amazing beyond words, I could spend hours, days even, telling you everything I like about you, your passion, your optimism, your talent, your sexiness, your adorableness, the way you don't let anyone put you down, you don't let anything stop you, you just go for it, I love all that about you, and I could never be like that, never be like you" our eyes are locked and it feels like it should be awkward again right now but it's far from it, I feel like we're bonding, getting closer than ever, but then she blinks and brakes me from my own little world I was just in where only me, Rachel and love ever exists.

"Quinn I know we're friends now and everything, and I know all of our disagreements and arguments and competing is all history, and we both agreed to look to the future and forget everything that happened in the past, but I just have to know one more thing" she plays with her cup even more nervously than with the last question. "Why did you spend so long, hating me, and calling me names, and drawing pictures of me naked in the girls room, I mean I forgive you for it all cause I know you've changed and it's not who you are anymore but I just need to know why? Why so long?"

Her question takes me by surprise, but she has a right to ask, more than a right, I was a total bitch to her and there is no way I could ever deny that, I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to speak to me again, that's what I deserve, and its times like this that make me realize she would be better off with Finn. True he's not exactly the most competent man around but compared to what I was like he could treat her so much better. But that's just one of the reasons I needed to change, I knew there was no way Rachel would ever consider being my friend, let alone anything else, if I continued to be the bitch cheerleader Quinn that I used to be so proud of being, so I softened up and made it my mission to show Rachel I wasn't her anymore and that I could be her friend.

"I was just scared Rachel, I was so fucking scared. Scared of my feelings scared of changing, I called you those names cause in some weird way inside my head I figured it would make me feel better, I mean I couldn't be in love with someone I didn't like right, or so I figured. But it didn't work, it just got worse all the time, each and every god damn day, every second. And I know it's no excuse for being a total jerk to you for so long but I really am sorry Rachel, I have always felt so bad about the things I did and said to you. But I just couldn't do anything to stop myself" I was close to crying but there was no way I was about to shed a tear in such a public place so I toughened up like I'd gotten so used to doing.

"Quinn I appreciate your apology and I do accept it, but there's no need for it, like we said it's all history and I want to move on now, I wanted an answer because I figured you owed me that but I understand your reasoning and now we can just never mention it again and just continue being friends" she smiles at me "And Quinn, I know for a fact you could be like me if you really wanted" her belief in me makes me smile, and I know I look like a dork right now but I can't help it when the smile keeps on growing.

I feel it is a good time to open even more, after all we seem to be on a roll so why stop now "Rachel, I need to tell you something" I state seriously, both of our eyes locking once again. she nods impatiently for me to continue. At first it's like my mouth won't move for me, it just stays still and stiff, as I try to find the right words in my head

"Quinn its ok, you can trust me you know" she declares

"I know, it's just this is hard to say, I just don't want to rush it" I compose myself and organize my thoughts before my mouth opens to continue "You asked me a few days ago if I was…if I was g…gay" I stutter, I may be able to say it in my head just about but saying the word out loud is a whole new experience and it's so much harder for me

Rachel nods sensing my discomfort, she takes my hand again and I appreciate the kind gesture and it spurs me on "Keep going Quinn" she encourages

"Well I lied and told you I wasn't sure, but to be honest I think I've always know that I am, I have always been afraid of my sexuality because I guess I don't see it as something that's easy to deal with, I mean my dad won't talk to me since I got pregnant and I have no idea how my mom would take this if she ever found out"

"You don't have to tell anyone until you're ready" she lowers her voice knowing I don't want anyone over hearing us "I mean remember how scared Santana was to come out, but ever since she did, her and Brittany have been like the happiest couple I think I've ever seen"

"I know, but it's different for me, Santana has both parents who love her unconditionally, me I don't have that"

"Well her grandmother took it pretty badly, she still dealt with it well, I mean sure it sucked and Santana was really heartbroken by the fact but she's strong and she came back fighting, and she still is, fighting for her love and I know you can do the same cause your strong just like her"

"Thanks but, it's still different, she still has family, she still has her mother and father, a home it's all there for her, if I lose my mother I lose everyone, everything, I'll have no one left" I feel that tear again threatening to escape but I fight it

"Quinn you'll still have me, and you will always have a family in the glee club" her hold on my hand grows tight; her thumb brushes over my sensitive skin, making me relax a little more.

"Thanks Rachel. I just wanted you to be first to know, I'm pretty sure I'm gay, and I can admit that to you and me, but no one else yet, I'm not ready to tell anyone, please you have to promise me you won't tell anyone else" I beg her with desperation trying my best to keep my voice as quiet as possible

She smiles "Quinn of course I'm not going to tell anyone, it's not my secret to tell, you can tell people when you're ready, there's no rush"

"Thank you, really you have no idea how much of a relief it is to just be able to tell someone, that's two giant secrets I've told you now and its only been a few days" I laugh needing to desperately lighten the mood, and she laughs too, that cute Rachel Berry smile that always makes me believe it will all be ok.

I'm gay, it isn't that bad to say in my head, I'm gay, I'm lesbian, or as Santana would say Lebanese, I like girls, it's such a relief just to finally admit it, not that there was much doubt on sight of my porn collection, but that's one thing Rachel doesn't need to know right now or maybe ever.

I'm far too lost in Rachel's eyes yet again and that far too comforting rub of the hand she is currently performing on my skin to see what's going on around me, it's only when Rachel speaks next I come back down to reality.

"Hey speaking of Santana and Brittany, isn't that them over there?" Rachel's asks nodding over to the counter. I follow her line of sight and see the couple standing hand in hand next to each other receiving their drink order. Its Brittany that sees us first, she taps her girlfriend on the shoulder and says something to her while pointing in our direction. Then Santana looks up over at us. She smiles at us while Britt gives a wave and me and Rachel smile and wave back

The two girls make their way over to us and its only when they begin to get close I realize Rachel is still holding my hand, I quickly pull away hopefully before Santana and Brittany have enough time to see the touching.

I don't see it but I sense Rachel's slightly disappointed look upon me doing so, but I also know she understands we can't risk anyone finding out anything yet, it wouldn't be right and as we aren't actually anything more than friends at this point, there's no reason to risk our friends finding out about my sexuality.

"Hey guys" Santana greets as she comes up at our table

"Hello Santana, Brittany" Rachel replies on behalf of us both I'm still a little shocked they are actually here to speak for myself

"What are you guys doing here?" Britt asks us

Rachel jumps in again "Just hanging out, talking about glee club that's all" she tries to sound as convincing as possible and she's so good at it she almost makes me believe it too

"Ew boring" Santana says quickly before taking a sip of her coffee.

"And you guys?" Rachel politely returns the question

"Britt wanted some Lima Bean coffee and you know what Britt Britt wants…"

"…Britt Britt gets" me and Rachel reply together and it would seem my mouth has started moving again and I see Britt smile happily next to Santana as she leans in ad kisses the Latinas cheek

"So hanging out hey?" Santana brings her cup away from her lips and questions us with a raised eyebrow, I'd like to pretend that she hadn't seen us holding hands just now, but I know she's not stupid, I can tell she knows there's more going on, but I'm not about to tell her and I doubt she will bring it up first in a public location such as this

"Yep just talking, hanging out, that's what friends do" I speak fast, a little too fast to sound believable but I cover it by picking up my own coffee and taking a large gulp.

"Well we best head home" Santana says trying her best not to laugh at the fact I'm practically choking on my Espresso

"Yeah I promised Santana I'd repay her by giving her head for a whole hour" Britt added

"They don't need to know that babe" Santana smiled at her girlfriend obviously not all that bothered that Brittany was giving us far too much information, I look over at Rachel and she looks a little out of place in the conversation but nods, happily accepting the graphic image the couple have presented us both with.

"Ok well we'll see you at school then" Rachel says

"Cool, bye Berry, Q" Santana nods at us both and Britt smiles sweetly and waves again before the girls re-join hands and start making their way out of the café

I don't realize I'm staring, not at their butts which most people would probably assume but at their hands, how they hold each other like a real couple, when it wasn't that long ago Santana wouldn't even admit to liking girls. It's amazing how quickly people can change and how their life can change, this is what gives me hope I could one day be as happy as they are right now. I smile at the thought.

"You wanna be like them don't you?" Rachel asks and I manage to pull my eyes away from the now empty space, since the girls had both left.

"I'd love nothing more than to be as happy and as in love with someone as they are, but it's easier said than done" I chuckle a little

"Why don't you talk to her? Santana I mean. She's been through all this before, she's gotten through it, the good the bad and I feel like an even bigger cliché saying it but also the ugly, there's nothing that hasn't been thrown at her but look at her and Brittany now, they could be more in love" Rachel speaks her mind and I know she's right, and I wish I could follow her advice but, I'm just not ready yet.

"I can't right now Rachel, you said I could take my time, that I could tell people when I was ready"

"And I stick by that Quinn, all I'm saying is maybe if you told someone who knows exactly how you feel, it could be even easier to deal with. Sometimes when you want to accept yourself you need someone else to accept you first, then you won't feel so alone" Rachel tries to go for my hand again but I pull mine back. I see the hurt in her eyes and I mentally berate myself for doing such a thing. Just as I'm getting better at opening up, I don't want to start going backwards again, but it's like I can't stop, my body won't let me do what feels right, it has a control over me and that's what I need to work on.

"I told you didn't I? That's all I can manage for now, I can tell Santana when I'm ready, but right now, I just need to take it one step at a time"

Rachel nods at me, seemingly accepting my decision "Ok Quinn, whenever you're ready" she says in a different tone. I recognize the tone to be uncertainty something I don't hear often in Rachel's voice, but recently I've heard it more than I've heard her sing. I don't want to keep talking about this so I make a choice not to question her on it.

"We should probably head off too" I say after becoming a tad bit uncomfortable in myself

"Sure if you want. But what about us? I mean what do we do now?"

"Well if this is a pre-date, maybe we should try a real date next?" I suggest to her gaining a little bit of my confidence back

"I'd like that very much"

I know she's unsure even if she won't admit it, because she still has Finn and even if they're not officially still dating or engaged or whatever, it still makes me unsure too. But one thing is for sure, this pre-date was a lot more successful than whatever the hell last night was, and if it keeps getting better then why not try to keep it going.

**A/N:** **ok this story is hard to write, it started off easy but got hard by chapter three, I have some good ideas for later chapters though. Ideas are welcome on what you guys would like to see Quinn and Rachel do on their first real date, or the next chapter could be kind of sucky, but hopefully it will get back on track soon.**

**Please take a few seconds to review**


	6. Chapter 6: I Think About You Too

**TITLE**: Whatever's On Her Mind Chapter 6

PAIRINGS

Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

**RATING:** M

**A/N: ** Ok I got review commenting on a few grammatical errors, first I'd like to say sorry for that kinda thing I do try to read through all my work and correct all errors but nobody's perfect so I do apologize for any mistakes made, sometimes I just read through things too fast and miss things. Also I have tried to not make the same mistakes in this chapter so if you were that person and you read this chapter let me know if I did better.

I take suggestions for fanfics on here and tumblr; see my profile for details, and to submit

**Rachel's POV**

God I have never been more excited about going on a first date, not that I've had much experience in that type of thing. I made sure to pick out my outfit beforehand I could have the maximum time to look my best, not that Quinn cares about that sorta thing, her brain is slightly more complicated than Finn's, Finn was easy to please just wear a short skirt and a low cut top and I could probably get away with murder when I was with him. Though then again I'm sure Quinn would appreciate a similar attire.

The thing with Quinn is I can talk to her more, Finn normally had a one track mind and it would often get in the way, but Quinn she's a lot more developed than Finn was. Don't get me wrong I loved going out with Finn, I just hope going on this date with Quinn will give me some sort of direction, tell me what I'm feeling for her, help me understand. God it still seems weird, I'm going on a date with Quinn Fabray, that's definitely not something I would have thought myself saying just a week ago.

I spend almost an hour purely on my hair and I feel a little silly for doing so, it doesn't even look any different, I guess this is the way Quinn would like it as it's what I would usually do with it at school, just something casual and simple for now. I decide to wear a plain sun dress, even if it is dark outside it doesn't mean I can't look nice. Once I'm ready I go down stairs to wait for Quinn, I'm an hours early than the time we agreed upon at school today but I am Rachel Berry early is my middle name, well technically its Barbra but I can joke too.

"Hey honey" my dad says as I walked into the kitchen "You look nice honey, where are you off to?" he asked as he sipped at his freshly made coffee

"Thanks dad, I'm just going out" I say nervously

"Oh with Finn?" he assumes, I haven't told my dads yet about the wedding being postponed, they would most likely be relieved but I can't face all their questions just yet, least not until I know what is going on in my life.

"Uh yeah" I answer hoping he will now droop the subject

"That's nice, how are you two doing?" my face drops from his question, why did he have to ask that right now. He isn't stupid so I know he most likely senses my apprehension of his question, especially when I take several seconds to answer.

"Um...yeah we're good" I can't bring myself to look at him, I never lie to my fathers but this was a lie that had to be maintained right now.

"That's good then, you know me and your father like Finn, right?" he asks and I presume he asks this because he wants me to know they approve and that I don't need to worry, but it isn't that that is making me seem unnerved right now

I look up at him "Yeah I know dad"

"Are you ok Rachel? You seem a little nervous"

It's not often he uses my full name, both of my dads normally call me Rach or honey or any other sweet cute but perhaps a little childish nicknames they could come up with, so I know he's asking me from genuine concern and wonderment. "I'm fine dad, just dating you know" I laugh a little hoping to reassure him of my state of mind

"But you've been out with Finn many times baby, it's not new" he looks at me confused and I realise just how close I am to spilling it all to him.

"I know it's just, I'm early and I just don't want anything to go wrong" is all I can think of saying at this point, but luckily he understands and nods

"This isn't a sex thing is it? Cause when me and your father started having sex we…"

"Dad please stop!" I cut him off, there are some things kids really shouldn't never talk to their parents about and sex is definitely one of them, though it does make me feel a little better that he assumes Finn and I never had sex, I suddenly feel a little less awkward. "I'm just gonna go wait in the living room" I smile at him and he smiles back

"Ok honey, but if you need to talk about anything, and I mean _anything_, you know me and your dad are always hear to lend an ear, or two…or a bottle a lube if need be and condoms" he jokes

"Dad god, stop talking please!" I beg feeling even more nervous now than I was at the start. "I appreciate your help but I'm going to go to another room now" I say before turning around before he can speak again and walking into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

**6:51pm**

**Quinn's POV**

I pull up at Rachel's house, and beep the horn, we agreed I shouldn't go to her door and knock for her in case her fathers see, I know she hasn't told them about the breakup yet, if that's even what it was and I know she needs more time so I agreed to stay in the car until she came out.

I see her leave the house and wave bye to someone inside I presume it has to be one of her dads, maybe both, the next thing I notice is how beautiful she looks, as she makes her way to my car. I really would like to get out of the car and go around to the other side to open the passenger door for her, but I know I can't risk her dads seeing us just yet.

She gets in the car and I have to laugh, it is unsurprisingly still a little awkward "Hey" her small voice greets me, and it automatically makes me smile.

"Hey yourself" I say growing a little confidence

"You're early by the way, almost ten minutes" she tells me and I laugh again cause I knew if anyone would notice it would be Berry

"I know, I figured you liked the early bird, so why not, and besides I couldn't wait any longer. I was actually ready an hour early anyway, I was a little nervous about tonight" I admit, hoping my honesty will help break the rest of the awkwardness

"God Quinn, that's so lame" she jokes pushing me by the shoulder "Just kidding, I was ready much earlier, and just as nervous, then my dad started making me talk about Finn and how we were doing and all that, just making it worse" her smile began to fade as did mine

"You didn't tell them did you?" I ask in my own panic

"Course not, but they will find out eventually you know, I'm not good at lying and I don't like it, besides they'll see through me soon enough" she says sadly

"I don't want you to have to lie to them, but I can't risk anyone finding out, what if my mom finds out?"

"Quinn my dads won't tell your mom, they don't even speak, I know you're scared that she'll find out you're gay but that won't come from me nor my dads. I promise if they find out I will make them keep it a secret" she grabs hold of my closest hand and squeezes it tight

I trust Rachel and I know her dads wouldn't say anything considering they're gay themselves but I just can't help but freak out thinking of the many different ways my mom could possibly find out. Rachel is the only one I have told, but I have a funny feeling Santana has it figured out, she's always been pretty smart even though she hides it well and she saw us at the Lima Bean yesterday and she has a pretty good Gaydar so I wouldn't put it past her, but thankfully she hasn't mentioned it yet. The thing that worries me most is if she tells Britt, I do trust Brittany also but unfortunately the girl has a tendency to let things slip out, after all that's how everyone eventually found out about the whole Brittana relationship. I know she would never deliberately out me but her mouth moves faster than her brain at the best of time.

"Quinn are you alright?" Rachel's voice pulls me from my overthinking thoughts

I look at her and see the worry in her brown eyes "Yeah Rach I'm fine" a squeeze her hand back to assure her

"You do trust me right Quinn?" she seems uncertain

"Of course I do Rachel, I trust you I do, just I'm scared that's all"

She leans in a little closer towards me "I know you're scared but you don't need to be" she whispers and for several seconds silence takes over us both as we just listen to each other's breath

"Can we just have fun tonight, let's forget Finn, your mom, my dads and just have a good time?" Rachel asks attempting to lighten the mood. I nod my head at her with a new found smile "So what does the famous Quinn Fabray have in mind for a first date then?" her laugh fills the car.

"Well I was thinking of something simple but sweet, a movie then we can get some vegan take out from that vegan place I know you like so much" I suggest hoping shell like my idea, I know it's totally cliché but what else do you do on a first date anyway

"Sounds great Quinn, but we don't have to vegan food just cause of me, we can get whatever you want"

"I want vegan, really Rachel this night is all about you, and it's my treat so just accept it ok" I laugh

She laughs back and says "In that case how can I resist"

"Ok then let's go" I say and start the ignition

**9:12pm**

"Wow I had no idea that film was so violent, I just thought it was a kids movie, but then blood and swearing all over the place" Rachel said as we walked out of the movie theatre, I knew she'd like it ha-ha, seriously though behind the screaming and almost crying I'm pretty sure she enjoyed the movie.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes" she responds with a smile

"Good, because it's not over yet" I promise "Hope you're hungry"

"Starving" she smiled even wider and I wish I could offer my hand to her to hold but I'm too focused on all the eyes around us and it just makes me fear someone seeing us

"Come on" I nod towards where I parked the car and we begin to head back to it.

So far the nights gone alright, better than I expected actually, we haven't had a lot of time to talk yet, one of the reasons I picked going to a movie was to avoid too much conversation but also I want to talk to Rachel, get to know her a bit more, I know we can click if we were giving the chance to just connect, and that's the reason behind the vegan food. I don't even know if I like vegan food but as long as it gets me closer to Rachel I'd pretty much do just about anything right now.

We arrive at the vegan place rather quick, small talk keeping us company all of the way. I let Rachel order for the both of us as I had no idea what any of it even was but she assured me it was delicious and that I would enjoy it, despite it looking like something I'd find in the back of the fridge after a month of not cleaning it out.

Once we received our food Rachel suggested we go back to my place as we were only a few blocks over, it was still pretty early so I told her it was a great idea and we headed towards my house.

"Is your mom home?" Rachel asked as we pull into my drive

"I'm not sure" I answer, it's one of those times I wish she would be out but knowing my luck she would be home.

I cut the ignition and got out of the car, Rachel took the bag of food and also stepped out the car "What did you tell your mom you were doing?" she asked

I was a bit apprehensive to answer her question as it reminded me of the fact I actually lied to my mother about where I was going "Um…I told her I was hanging out with Santana and Brittany" I reconsidered not going in the house but I really wanted to spend more time with Rachel, I didn't want our date to be over just yet so I just kept walking towards my front door, trying to think of an excuse in case my mother noticed that Rachel was neither Santana nor Brittany, of course she would notice, moms always notice.

"You coming?" I ask when I notice Rachel isn't following me anymore, she looks at me clearly nervous again "It will be alright, don't be so worried" I throw her a warm smile and it seems to work as she starts walking again, till she is by my side again.

I try the front door and it is unlocked so I know my mom is in, I quietly sigh at the thought but it's not like I wasn't expecting her to be home, what else does she do all day, and I'm not about to let her ruin my time with Rachel.

We step inside the house and I close the door behind us, Rachel has been here before so she doesn't attempt to be surprised by the size or the interior this time round, besides I think she's still too terrified about the possibility of meeting my mother.

"Quinn! Is that you?" my mom calls from what sounds like the kitchen

"Shit" I whisper before shouting back "Yes mom! And a friend too!"

I walk towards the kitchen gesturing for Rachel to follow, my mom is sat at the kitchen island eating dinner by the looks of it "Hey mom" I greet her

She looks up at me "Hey Quinnie" then her eyes dart to a sheepish looking Rachel behind me "Oh I thought you were meeting with Santana and Brittany" she asked a little confused but sent Rachel a welcoming smile anyway not wanting her to feel too out of place like I knew she was already feeling

"This is Rachel mom" I inform her

"Oh the one from glee club" she finished and offers her hand for Rachel to shake, and Rachel steps forward feeling a little more confident in herself and takes my mother's hand.

"Lovely to see you again Mrs…ah Miss" Rachel stuttered

"Please just call me Judy" she squeezes at Rachel's hand to ensure her she doesn't need to be embarrassed over her mishap. Once their hands parted my mom turned to look at me "So what happened to your other friends?" she generally wondered

"Oh...um…well…they had to go home" I answered but then realised that that didn't explain why I was now with Rachel, luckily the little diva saved my ass by butting in

"Quinn was at the movies with Santana and Brittany and we all ran into each other, but after the movie they had to leave and I said I'd keep Quinn company instead" Rachel lied to my mom, for someone who didn't like it, she sure was pretty good at it, maybe even better than me when it came down to it.

"I thought you said you were going to Breadstix?" she asked completely catching me off guard

"Um change of plans, they had already eaten so, hence the movie instead, and me and Rachel just picked up some vegan food" I was surprised by how easily that lie came about but it wasn't like it was the first time I had spontaneously lied to my mother and I'm almost certain it wouldn't be the last time, considering I'm keeping a pretty big lie from her right now, well I prefer to say withholding the truth over lying but it's almost the same thing.

"Vegan? I didn't know you liked vegan food Quinnie" she said

"I've never tried it before but Rachel is a vegan and so I thought it would be easier getting one thing than two separate things" I look at her then at Rachel who clearly can't decide where she should be staring right now "Uh we're gonna go up to my room and eat, if that's ok" I say warily

"You can eat down here if you'd like, I promise I won't embarrass you" she laughed

"No that's ok mom, come on Rach" I begin to Rachel out of the room

"Well you're free to eat in your room but just don't get any tofu on your bed, honey"

I lead Rachel upstairs and towards my bedroom, almost forgetting she knows where it is due to the fact she's been in it before. The night we almost kissed. Once we're inside I make sure to lock my door behind us, I know my mother has a habit of bursting in without much warning and I don't know where tonight will lead with Rachel but one things for sure, I don't need my own mother messing it up with her extremely bad timing.

Rachel takes a seat on my bed and sets the bag of food down next to her, it doesn't go unnoticed by myself that she is currently sat in a spot where I regular touch myself to thoughts of her and dirty pictures in magazines. I wonder what she would say if she knew I make myself come right there.

"You gonna sit?" she smiles at me and its only then I realise I'm just standing there staring at my bed like it's a natural thing to do

I look at her and smile back, taking a seat next to her. I'm glad the vegan food is cold because it wouldn't have gotten here hot if it was heated. Rachel hands me one take out box and she takes the other, I open and begin picking at it, I have absolutely no idea what it is but I'm willing to try it if Rachel tells me its good. Like my mother predicted, it looks like some sort of tofu, I bite down at a bit I've picked off and I'm rather surprised it isn't half bad, so I keep eating as yet another awkward silence takes over. I'm glad though it doesn't last long before Rachel giggles and breaks it.

"You like it?" she looks at me as she nibbles at her own food in a much more lady-like manner.

"It's pretty good actually" I laugh back and take another bite

"You should tell her you know" Rachel says next and it confuses me right away because I was pretty certain we were just talking about whatever it was we were eating, but now she's talking about something completely different.

"What?" I muttered with a mouth full of food

Rachel giggles again and I just can't help the smile that it creates on my face once again "Your mother, she seems like a lovely woman, and she got over your pregnancy, I'm sure she would get over this too. You should tell her who you really are Quinn" then my smile drops again

"No, no way Rachel I told you, I can't do that, and yes she got over my pregnancy but that's only because I gave the baby up and with the whole divorce thing, if she didn't get over it she wouldn't have anyone left" I explain

"She's your mother Quinn" she says and it frustrates me she thinks it's that easy

"Yeah she is but that doesn't matter, I was raised in a different way to you ok Rachel, it's not as easy as it would be for you. You have two gay dads they wouldn't care if you were gay, but me, I was raised by parents that have a permanent stick up their butt and I just can't risk losing everything I have by telling her that I'm…gay" I lower my voice and break eye contact with Rachel with the last few words. It's still hard for me to accept it as being the truth, even though I know I have no other choice.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to push you" Rachel apologizes

"That's ok, let's just not mention it again ok, after all you were the one who said we should just have fun tonight"

"Sure, let's talk about something else" she gives me that sweet smile again and it just seems to melt all my worries away and I want to curse her for it but I just can't do that, she's too beautiful.

"You look amazing tonight by the way, I like your dress, is it new?"

"Thank you, you look good too, and yes I got it a couple of weeks ago actually"

"Not especially for me then?" I joke

Rachel laughs along with me but her face soon turns serious "Quinn can I ask you something?"

"Rachel we're on a date, questions are expected" I tease

"Ok then, have you ever been with a girl before?" that wasn't really the sort of question I was expecting but she asked so I'll answer, it's only fair

"No I've never slept with another girl before, I've only ever slept with Puck once and that was a mistake" I say shaking my head, I honestly don't know what got into me that night

"What about a kiss?" her voice is slightly more shy, I can only presume she is still a little embarrassed over the other night when we were practically in the same positions

I have to laugh cause not many people know about what I'm about to tell her. "Once. The first year at cheer camp, I kissed another girl then"

"Really? Was she…"

"No she wasn't gay, it was a dare. There's not a lot to do at cheer camp late at night so a bunch of the girls got around and we played truth or dare, and I said dare and Santana dared me to kiss this other girl" I laugh as I replay the whole experience over in my head, knowing I could have done such a better job now

"So Santana knows about this?" Rachel was laughing too

I nod "and Brittany"

"I got my own back on her though, I dared her have seven minutes in heaven with Britt and they took ten instead" I explain "Ironic that they first hooked up in a closet, and didn't come out for three years" I crack up and Rachel almost falls off the bed laughing along.

"Was she good, the girl I mean?" Rachel asked when we finally stop laughing

"Yeah actually she was, we didn't use tongue or anything but I think she was the first thing that really made me start to think I was gay"

"Really?" she sounds surprised

"I freaked out after though, almost ran off"

"Oh my god, Quinn Fabray was actually scared of something after all"

I push at her shoulder "Oh and I guess you were so calm when it came to your first kiss" I kid

"It was your first kiss?" again she sounds surprised

"I'm not gonna tell you all my secrets Berry, at least not just yet" I smile

She shrugs pretending not to mind "Fair enough, and my first kiss was with Finn actually, I think he was more scared than I was" she admits

"Wait but that was only a few years back, you were…what, like 16" she nods once, a little unsure of herself again "You didn't have your first kiss till you were 16?" now I'm the one sounding surprised

"Well it's not like I have guys lining up for me, go ahead and laugh Quinn" she saddens a little

"Rach I'm not gonna laugh, I think its sweet actually, despite the fact me and Finn were together at the time it happened but I like the fact that you wait for these big moments, I mean I'm not ecstatic that you gave your virginity to Finn but I'm happy you saved it for someone who actually cared about you, not like Jesse or Puck like I did" I too sadden remembering the horrible mistake

"Pucks a good guy when he wants to be, and if you and Puck never…you know, well you never would have given birth to Beth and that's something to be proud of Quinn" she puts her hand on mine obviously thinking it would work but it wasn't

"Yeah I got pregnant at 16 and gave my baby up, to your biological mom that's really something to be proud of isn't it?" I ask sarcastically

"Quinn don't say that, you're an amazing young girl and I'm so proud to call you my friend, you wanna know a secret" I look up at her because of course I wanna know a secret of Rachel's so I give her a small nod "I've always looked up to you, even when you were a bitchy cheerleader Quinn, but even more so now"

"Your just saying that"

"No I'm not, I really mean it, and you know in some weird way me and Beth are kinda like sisters, and so if we hook up that will make us…"

"Don't even finish that sentence Rachel that sounds gross and never ever mention that again" I laugh when she cracks a smile again "And _if_ we hook up, that sounds kinda promising" I smirk

"You've been hanging out with Santana for far too long" she shakes her head clearly in disbelief over my comment

"What about you, you ever mack on a girl" I laugh deliberately referencing Santana's vocabulary

"No I've never kissed a girl, other than being oh so close to lip locking with you" she laughs

Another silence takes over but this time it's not awkward at all, not until Rachel looks at me like she wants to ask something else but she seems a little unnerved about doing so

"What is it Rach?" I'm now interested in knowing just what has her mind so completely debating against itself

"I was just wondering, if you've only ever had sex with Puck and it was only once, then you must…you know, like when you were pregnant, there must have been no way you couldn't keep your hands off yourself" she grows a little more confident as she finished her question and looks back up at me. By this time we had both finished our food and I grabbed the boxes and bag and got up off my bed to dumb it all in the trash can. "Well?" Rachel smirks

I sit back down on the bed and Rachel scoots closer to me desperate for me to answer "Rachel for most of my pregnancy I was living with Puck and Mercedes, it was kinda hard to do something like that when you're not in the comfort of your own home" I look her in the eyes

"So you spent all that time without even doing it once" I'm a little surprised that Rachel is asking these questions but were having a good time still and honestly I'm kinda finding curious Rachel a turn on, especially when it's sex and sex related things she's so curious on, it makes me wonder if she was ever this open with Finn.

"Ok maybe I did it like once or twice but there was no way I was gonna have Puck or Mercedes find me doing it so I only did it when I was alone and if I was really and I mean _really_ desperate" I admit

"What about now?" she asks so simply no embarrassment at all

"Rachel!"

"What? It's a perfectly natural thing to do Quinn and there's nothing wrong with talking about it. I mean I admitted that I have in the past pictured us together, so what about you?" she asked

"Of course I've pictured us together, in case you've forgotten I admitted I am in love with you" I laugh

"No I don't mean picture us dating or anything I mean do you think of me while you touch yourself?" I swear she moves closer ever so slightly with that particular question

"Rachel!" I shout again

"Oh come on Quinnie, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, I do it all the time" Rachel admits but it's not like I couldn't have guess, I already presumed Finn most likely wasn't very good in bed and I could guarantee he has never made Rachel come during intercourse, he probably blows his load putting a condom on.

"Of course I do it, I'm not embarrassed to admit that, but you can't ask what I think about during…it" I can feel my cheeks heating up and I can't believe I am actually discussing this with the same Rachel Berry that I thought to be an even bigger prude than everyone thinks I am

"So it is me" she giggles not as a question but as a statement

"Rachel…"I go to say more but she cuts me off

"I think about you sometimes" she confesses and it secretly makes my heart leap in excitement

"Really?" I can't believe my ears, did Rachel Berry really just admit to masturbating to thoughts of me, not that I'm complaining in fact it just got me pretty wet

"I can't help it, I picture it's your hand not mine that's between my legs, and sometimes I picture it being your mouth, your tongue, your fingers inside me" she whispers now and her breath brushes past my ear and if I had to put my money on it I'd say she was trying to seduce me, again not that I'm complaining besides I'm so turned on I don't think I could physically stop her right now. "So do you?" she runs a hand up my leg and it continues till it's dangerous close to where I wish it was right now

"Occasionally, maybe" I look down at her hand as it teases closer and closer and I lay back a bit

"You so do, you're blushing" she smirks aware of the effect she is having on me right now

"Well hearing you talk like that is…" I dart my eyes from hers and back to her hand

"…is what Quinn? Tell me" she leans down so her body is basically on top of mine and I think by now its obvious where this is going but there's no way I'm stopping it this time. This is way too hot.

"You know" I nod my head downwards to answer her question even though I know she knows what I'm talking about

"Is it turning you on Quinn? Are my words making you wet?" she husks in my ear

"Rachel Berry, I didn't even think you knew such words" I smirk back at her; I'm really liking where this is going now.

"Oh I have a vast sexually advance vocabulary Miss Fabray" her breath is now hot against my ear and neck and I can practically feel her lips brush my skin.

"That's always good to know" my voice clearly trembling and my skin is completely heated as her hand squeezes my thigh and my hips buck ever so slightly, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the brunette

"Do you like this Quinn? Are you wet right now for me?" she fingers toy with the crotch of my pants and I swear this girl is about an eyelash away from either intentionally or accidently touching my clit.

"Rach, we should stop" I gasp when her finger pushes down on my crotch with just the perfect amount of pressure. My brain is saying one thing but my libido is saying another, and it appears my libido is much stronger as I rest a hand on Rachel's back

"Is that really what you want Quinnie?" her voice so quiet as she leans in and her hot lips press firmly against my neck making me gasp again, her lips feel amazing, so soft and warm, even better than I originally thought they would feel. "Cause I don't wanna stop baby"

I'm aware of the fact she just called me baby and I'm not gonna lie hearing her call me that makes me wetter but I'm too focused on how close we are to care about forming coherent words to reply. Instead I just shake my head and let her continue.

She rolls on top of me more and begins to rub herself against my leg, she really knows what she's doing, no wonder Finn had trouble with arriving too early, I think I might go over the edge if she doesn't stop. She rolls her hips against me and moans , its obvious she's dry humping me and to be honest it's the hottest thing I've ever seen.

She suddenly stops and sits up so she is now straddling my hips "I'm so wet Quinn" she says and she leans down and I know it's coming, I don't want to stop her this time, it finally feels right, I want it to happen. Her lips are inches away from mine when she closed her eyes and leans the rest of the way in. Our lips touch and I don't fight it, it is heavenly, her lips are perfect. I bring my hand up to cup her cheek and keep the kiss going for several more seconds. It's definitely the best kiss I've ever had. She breaks the kiss first and pulls back, but not too far, she stares back into my eyes and I think it's clear we're both pretty speechless.

**9:52pm**

**Rachel's POV**

Fireworks, that's what they say you're meant to feel, when you kiss 'the one' and I don't know what it was exactly but there was something more than just fireworks between our lips.

Her eyes are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She's staring back at me and I can't comprehend what just happened. Here I am, straddling Quinn Fabray after I just dry humped her several times. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and my heart thumps for her when we're this close. We finally kissed and my body isn't going to let me stop there, I don't want to stop there. I'm too turned on to stop now and I want to make her feel good.

"That was incredible Rach" she smiles as she looks up at me but I can't find the words to say back so I decide to show her instead.

I lean back in and our lips join again, more heated this time and I feel her hand on my back as it unsubtly creeps down till it has reached my ass. This isn't what I figured I would ever do on a first date but I just can't stop myself. I don't want to stop myself, never.

Our lips part and mine reattach to her neck this time, I pepper my lips all the way down her sensitive strong neck, smiling against her skin with each moan she lets out when we connect. I reach her shirt and I pull back, she looks at me with a little worry in her eyes thinking I'm about to stop, but I give her a reassuring smile and lift her shirt to expose her firm hard abs until it's just under her breasts, there's plenty of time to see those next time.

My lips go back to kissing but this time it's on her newly exposed stomach, I lick up her abs and she shudders ever so slightly and I feel one of her hands in my hair. It turns me on more knowing what I'm about to do and yet she has no idea, but the good thing is she isn't stopping me this time and in a way I'm kinda surprised she's not but I'm also very happy about the fact. My tongue circles her belly button and I look up at her. She's looking back, biting on her bottom lip and with half closed eyes as she relaxes into my touches, I know she's turns on, it doesn't take a genius to know I made her wet teasing her with my questions and thigh touching moments ago, though I'm still sure she can last longer than Finn.

After I've pressed a generous amount of hot wet kisses to her abs, my small fingers find her pants button. I can see my own saliva spread across her skin and I feel her hand tighten slightly in my hair, I'm sure she's now figured out what my intentions are and I have to smile. I wonder what's going through her mind right now, good things I hope but I can never be too certain with Quinn. I don't want to scare or upset her then again I don't think going down on her will do either of those things.

I undo her pants and look back at her when my fingers are dipped inside past the waistband as I silently ask if its ok, she gives me a nod and it seems like she no longer really knows what's going on. I tug on her pants and she lifts her hips allowing me to rid her of the restricting material after pulling them down her perfectly toned legs. I drop them to the side of us on the bed then look back up at her, I've always wondered what type of underwear Quinn wore and it turns out for today at least she has a pair of light blue boy shorts on, they hug her ass and frontal area perfectly but I can't wait to get them off.

She is breathing more heavily now, waiting for me to make my next move. I walk my fingers up her shin, over her knee and then up her thigh till it stops at the hem of her underwear. It looks like she's gritting her teeth and I can already smell some of her arousal seeping out and is just starting to soak her crotch. I hook my finger into the leg of her shorts and tug, she lifts her hips again and I pull her underwear all the way off putting them with her pants.

Now Quinn is completely exposed to me, well she still has her shirt on but her most intimate part is practically staring back at me and she's not even moving or trying to cover herself up, she is letting me see all of her and I know that isn't something she does for anyone, so I'm pretty honoured, Finn, Sam, that girl she kissed in cheer camp, no one has ever seen her in this way, sure she slept with Puck but my guess was he didn't really take his time to appreciate the perfection that lays before me right now. The perfection that is Quinn Fabray. A perfection that is waiting for me to touch her. And right now there is nothing I want more.

I can now see just how much my teasing did turn her on as I see a generous amount of pre-come spread across her intimate area and it's enough to be embarrassed about but she is so sure of herself, embarrassment hasn't even crossed her mind. I can smell her much more now too and it smells so amazing I can't wait to taste her. Her hair down there is more brown than blond, kind of a mix of the two, and as I lean in closer I can see very fair hair that makes its way from her belly button down to where I want to be, its ironic with the names she would always call me but at the same time it looks cute, there's not a lot there but I still find it to be particularly adorable.

"Is this normally what you would do on a first date?" I heard her laugh I lock eyes with her and smile for myself, I know now that she has figured out what I'm about to do, I only gave Finn head once and never again because it was one of the worst experiences I've ever had. My advice-never tell a guy you don't have a gag reflex because he will always try to take advantage of it and test just how lacking you truly are, luckily for me Finn wasn't that…shall we say advanced for it to be too much of a problem, I'm just glad I never mentioned it to Puck instead. But here I am on top of a naked from the waist down Quinn and all I want to do is taste her, I actually want to give her head. That's gotta mean something I'm sure.

"No Quinn I don't make a habit of sucking my first dates off" I whisper to her and I can tell my vulgar use of words not only surprised her again but also turned her on even more. I didn't want to tease her anymore so I decided to take action instead.

I leaned back in till I was face to face with Quinn's wet sex. My tongue darted out and I licked up her length collecting her pre-come, I surprise myself by my actions and how eager I was to get in there, pardon the pun, but I just couldn't stop once I had started, not that I would have wanted to of course.

"Jesus Rach" Quinn moaned and I pushed her legs further apart so open her up more, my reward was divine as I was presented with her cute little but clearly erect clit on display to me. I leaned back in and blew ever so gentle on her nub, her hips bucked up and it caused me to smirk my susses.

"You smell so good Quinn" I inform her and dart my tongue back but this time I swipe over her clit and she bucks harder. I used one hand to hold her hips down and her hand tangles in my hair.

I dip my tongue down and it circles her entrance, it's not like I haven't realised this is my first time at tasting a girl and pleasuring her at all but it's like something is guiding me, not only Quinn's hand in my hair but something else, it's like I know what I need to do. I find it so enjoyable I have to admit and I now understand why Santana and Brittany hardly ever leave their rooms when they're together.

My tongue slips in to her hole and I instantly feel her walls and muscles clench around the appendage as she pants. "Fuck Rachel" I can't help but feel an ego boost when she moans like that, nor can I help the throb I now feel building up between my own legs.

I've always known Quinn was extraordinarily attractive but seeing, hearing, touching her like this is on an all new level.

I pull my tongue out and drag it back up to Quinn's sensitive bundle of nerves, I begin to circle it and I have to admit I love the way it feels against my own tongue "More Rach" she pleads and I'm more than happy to give her exactly what she wants right now.

I'm not ready to have my fingers inside her just yet but I know what I can do to make this more pleasurable for her, I wrap my lips around her clit and suck on it hard, her hips jolting up again as she tries to hump my face. I never knew giving head could be so satisfying for the giver as well as the receiver but I guess it truly can be if this is anything to go by.

I suck at Quinn's clit and at the same time flick it back and forth with my tongue and its obvious by her reactions that the sensations are driving her wild. I have no idea what to expect from her but my guess is she's getting close so I use the hand on her hip to slowly caress her stomach, drawing random patterns on the soft skin.

"Rachel I'm so close" she sounds breathless and I know I'm doing a good job, I'm pretty impressed with myself also but then again there's not a lot I can't do when I put my mind to it, or in this case my mouth. I giggle to myself at the thought and the vibrations must have run through Quinn's clit because the next thing I know her fingers are tugging my hair, trying ever so hard not to tug to hurt me but I know the pleasure she is receiving is making that beyond difficult.

I give her a few more licks before I feel her whole body tense up "Fuck I'm coming" she whispers with gritted teeth, I know she's also trying not to be too loud in case her mom overhears. I glace up without taking my mouth off of her pulsing nub, I keep licking at her as she covers her face with both hands. Her body shakes as she comes, and my mouth gets covered in her sweet delicious juice which clearly I now have a taste for and can officially say I love the way Quinn Fabray tastes.

Once her body becomes limp I lap up the rest of her come that has leaked out and I pull back, licking my lips, savouring each and every drop last of her. She still has her face covered when I crawl up next to her on the bed. Her chest rises and falls trying to regain some sort of steady breathing rhythm.

"My god Rach, was that really your first time at doing that to a girl?" she pants and I can't help but giggle as she strokes my ego yet again.

"I can do it again if you weren't 100% satisfied" I tease and wiped my mouth with a tissue I found in my dress pocket

"God no I'm definitely completely spent" she laughs taking her hands away from her face "That was absolutely incredible Rachel" she looks up at me and smiles a lazily half smile, I know I've done good

"Well I'm glad your satisfied but it's a school night and it's getting late, drive me home?" I ask in a perky voice

Quinn sits up and her smile fades away "But what about you don't you want me to do you?" she asks and it only makes my heart beat for her all the more, knowing she actually cares about me getting off too, another thing I didn't have a lot of luck with Finn over, he wasn't the most giving lover, once he was done, which was practically straight away, it was almost as if he didn't care about me at all, he never really tried to help me with my needs.

"That's ok Quinn, you can repay me next time" I say brushing my fingers lightly against her still naked leg "Now put some pants on, you can't drive naked"

She pushes her shirt back down and climbs off the bed, grabbing at her underwear and pants and slipping both back on individually. I don't complain at the rather nice view I am presented with of her ass as she redresses.

She turns back and sit down on the bed again "What does this mean though?" she asks not knowing where she stands "What does that make us?"

I place my hand on hers "I don't know really"

She must have thought I didn't enjoy our time together because the next thing she said was "It doesn't have to mean anything if you don't want it to you know, I mean it wasn't sex it was just oral right so we can just forget it if that's what you'd prefer" she speaks in an almost heartbroken tone

"Quinn, I'm not sure about a lot right now, but what I am sure about is I really liked what we just did and I have no reason for us to stop" I smile to reassure her I mean every word

"Really?" she asks bringing her own smile back, the one that is the cutest thing I think I've ever seen

"Really"

"Good cause I really don't wanna stop that either, and I certainly don't want to miss out on my chance to do that to you" her smile turns into a smug smirk and I get wetter just thinking about feeling Quinn's mouth on me in that way, pleasuring me so intimately.

I don't response with words, for once I'm a little lost for them, I just lean in and capture her lips once more, feeling those fireworks all over again, the beating of my heart going in all directions as her hand comes up to cup my face. She moans into our kiss and I can only presume it's from the fact she's tasting her delicious self all over my lips

She breaks the kiss first this time and I see her subtle lick at her own lips tasting every bit of the shared flavour. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you out?" she tries to get me to give in "You must be soaking right now"

"I am but, I'd rather wait, besides I think I'll just go home and think about you some more and that will help" I wink at her and know she just got all hot again, it really will be worth the wait.

She pulls me in for another kiss and I realise it's the first kiss she has initiated herself, it feels good for her to take the lead and for me not to worry that I'll freak her out or scare her off. We only break when air is required, after all we don't want to die before all this gets really good.

"Now are you gonna drive me home or are you gonna make me walk back?" I joke

When we get downstairs Quinn's mother is in the living room watching some reality show by the looks of it "Hey girls, is Rachel leaving?"

"Yeah mom, I'm just gonna drive her home now" Quinn answers her mother

"Ok well you come straight home ok dear, it's a school night, remember?"

"I will mom don't worry, I'll be about 20 minutes ok" Judy gives her daughter and nod and we head out towards Quinn's car, we both climb back in and she reverses out of her drive way and begins to drive to my house

Most of the drive was filled with general conversation, for the first time both of us didn't feel at all awkward, it was just like we were friends, talking, laughing and having fun. When Quinn got to my house she pulled up outside and turned to look at me with a serious face

"Are you sure you're ok with this Rach, with us?" She asks

"I wouldn't say I was if I wasn't, I like you Quinn, I really do and I feel I'm only going to figure out my feelings for you if we try this thing, if you'll let me of course" I really hope she isn't about to back out

"Of course I'll let you, I love you Rachel, I just don't want either of us to get hurt" I can see the vulnerability and fear in her eyes, something I'm not used to seeing from one Quinn Fabray

"I don't want to hurt you Quinn"

"I don't want to hurt you either"

We link hands

"Well then I guess we'll just see where this goes" I smile

She smiled back "Did you have a good time tonight?"

"I had the best time Quinn, I've never been on a better date, you are an amazing person just remember that. What about you, did you have a good time?" I laugh cause I know exactly what she's about to say

"I've definitely never had a better date Rachel, your mouth is far more talented at things that go beyond singing" she laughs, trust her to make such a crude yet comical comment

"I'll see you at school" I say

"See you at school"

I bring our linked hands up to and kiss the back of her hands and she runs her thumb over mine

"Night Quinn"

"Night Rach"

I step out of the car and wave her off as she drives home; I turn to my own home and make my way inside

"Hey honey" my dad calls from the living room, I was hoping to skip the greeting and just go upstairs but my door shutting skills aren't as quiet as I would like them to be. I walk in to the living room to see my dads sat on the couch, one is fast asleep and the other looks like he's not far from dropping off too. "Have a good time out with Finn?" he asks me casually

I know I have to lie yet again but it's for a reason, getting into a conversation about Finn and the wedding is not something I could handle tonight. "Yes dad, we had a lovely time" I smile sweetly

"Good, hope it stayed all PG" he warned but I could see the smirk on his face

"Dad!" I playfully scold

"I don't wanna know. But other than any of that what did you guys get up to?"

"Um…we just went to see a movie, then got some vegan take out" my smile grows wider remembering how sweet it was that Quinn would offer to got vegan just because of me

"Finn ate vegan?" he laughs sounding surprised, I just nod afraid of speaking in case I say the wrong thing, it would be easy to just tell them the truth then I wouldn't be so worried about slipping up so much, but right now just isn't the appropriate time "Well I'm glad you had a good time honey" he said

"Thanks dad" I look at him then over to my other dad who is out cold right now, laying on the couch, and his feet over my other dad's lap. "I'm just gonna go to bed now, I'm pretty tired"

"That's fine Rach, me and your father will be up soon, just finishing watching this movie" he looks over at his husband and laughs "Well I am anyway, it's a classic"

"Ooh what is it?" I inquire, suddenly more interested

"The original Bonnie and Clyde" he answers with a smile

"Ooh that is a classic, classic film and classic outlaw duo" I smile back

"You know me and your dad always wanted to be like those guys" I look at him in a slight confused manner "Well you know without the murdering and robbing" I laugh because without those things Bonnie and Clyde were just a regular couple that loved driving

"Ok dad, well enjoy, goodnight"

"Night honey" he smiled at me once more before I head upstairs.

When I get to my room the first thing I do is lock my door, I'm too turned on to want to be interrupted at all at this point. I reach around my back to the zip on my dress and begin to undo it, once its undone I slip out of it and allow it to pool around my feet. I step out of it and pick it up not wanting to crease it I place it over the back of my desk chair.

I catch a look at myself in my full length mirror, I let my hands run up my body as I admire myself. My fingers brush past my erect nipples that are still covered by my bra, I reach around and unclip the restraining material, tugging it off and letting it fall to the floor under me. I head over to my bed and climb in, I know I'm tired but I'm still wet after what I did to Quinn and I know I won't be able to sleep until I deal with that problem.

Once I'm under the bed covers I run my hands over my breasts again, pinching the now naked nipples between my fingers and letting out a low moan. I feel myself get wet even more as the sensation flows through my body, preparing for what's to come.

I lift my hips and pull my panties off tossing them in the direction of my laundry basket; I let a proud smile grace my features when I surprisingly hit my target. I snuggle further down in my bed revelling in the feeling of my soft cool bed sheets laying against my overheated body.

I spread my legs as my hand runs from my breast to my belly; I caress it gently, effectively teasing myself. I bite down on my lip not wanting to make too much noise but I know I can't help it when a groan rips through me. My fingers reach my small patch of hair and keep going till they're totally submerged between my soaking lips.

They easily find my clit and my hips involuntarily buck up to greet my hand. I use my index and middle finger to carefully rub circles around the already hard nub, my other hand fondles my own breasts, giving special attention to each equally. Once my fingers are wet enough I slip down to my entrance, teasing myself for just a few seconds more before effortlessly slipping them in to my tight hole.

"Oh Quinn" I whisper with my eyes shut tight. I wasn't lying when I said I think about her when I touch myself. I imagine that she's here with me now, hovering over my, her fingers inside me, making love to me. I picture her kissing my lips and my neck and all the way down my body till I can feel her warm breath stroke past my sensitive clit. I want to watch as her head dips and moves back and forth between my legs pleasuring me until I climax with nothing but a moan and her name escaping from my lips.

"Feels so good Quinn" I gasp as I slowly move my two fingers in and out of myself, feeling as I clench around the digits. I'm so wet now I can actually hear every time I push in and pull out. My other hand still toying with my breasts and I use my fingertips to lightly brush the underside of my left breast imagining the way Quinn would work if it were her right now touching my body.

Her caress would feel so much softer than my own I'm sure, I wonder if she would be too soft, not that I would care but I do often fantasies about Quinn being rough with me. The thought alone gets me a whole lot closer than I was before and I know I'm not gonna last much longer.

I pull my fingers out and run them back up to my clit, pressing down slightly making my hips buck yet again. "God" I whisper, it feels like every single nerve between my legs is being stroked with each rub. I can't take the tension building anymore and I have to have a release. My fingers pick up the pace as they rub quicker now back and forth, slipping easily around. "Hmm" I moan biting down on my bottom lip hard enough for it to hurt at this point.

"Jesus" I don't think I've ever been this wet nor has my clit ever been this hard. I'm about to go over and I spread my legs just a little more to maximize the sensation between them. I change back to circling my nub for several more times to drag out the pleasure just that bit more. Then I quickly go to more fast strokes and just as I do my whole body stiffens and my back arches "Quuiiiiinnnn!" I gasp one last time as I come all over my fingers.

I give a few more lazy strokes to my now oversensitive nub allowing myself to milk my orgasm for as much pleasure as possible. Once I can no longer take the contact I remove my hand from between my legs and relax my body. My chest raised high before falling back down as I pant to regain sufficient breath.

I wish I could just drop into post-orgasmic bliss but unfortunately I can't sleep naked in case my fathers wake me before my alarm has chance to go off in the morning. I peel the covers away from my body and I can see the glossy sheen of sweat that has painted most of my skin. I sit up and smile when my whole body tingles in the pleasure I just gave myself. I pull a tissue from the box aside my bed and wipe my hand, before getting up and making my way into my en-suit to go through my night-time ritual

A good twenty minutes after and I'm freshly prepped for my beauty sleep. I go back into my room pull out some clean PJs and dress myself. I unlock my bedroom door but keep it closed then walk back to my bed where I climb under the covers once more. I quickly set my alarm for a nice early time in the morning and lay my head down on the soft pillow, ready for my well-deserved sleep. I smile to myself as I drift off knowing that tomorrow at school will definitely not be as awkward

**A/N:** **Ok so they finally kiss…and did some other stuff too. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? I hope it was good lol. But I'm only the writer so I guess I can't answer that one. Any ideas of what you guys would like to see next? Drop me a review and let me know your thoughts and suggestions. **


	7. Chapter 7: I Can Be Your Homework

**TITLE**: Whatever's On Her Mind Chapter 7

PAIRINGS

Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

**RATING:** M

**A/N: ** Thanks to everyone who is still reading this one, hope you're still enjoying it

**Rachel's POV**

The morning sun beams through my window when I wake up bright and early, I thought I would be happier today, after me and Quinn had our first date. I mean she tried so hard, she was like the perfect gentleman just you know, she's female instead. I don't really know what came over me last night, but something did and I went down on Quinn and now I just feel like maybe I rushed her into something she didn't want to do.

She planned such a beautifully romantic date, Finn never really did that for me, our dates were mostly spent making out while he groped me with his brutish bear hands and his breath could have been better too. Sure we did other things too, it wasn't just physical but when I was with Finn he wasn't exactly romantically driven, he wasn't the most creative either, in fact the most romantic thing he ever did was 'think' about setting up a picnic when he proposed to me but in the end he couldn't even do that cause he claimed he couldn't find the same cups, I mean is that even a valid excuse at all, oh and I guess the whole naming a star after himself was kinda sweet too.

I've been thinking that what if I scared Quinn, pressured her, and she thinks I'm gonna be one of those crazy girlfriends, I don't want her to think like that, I can't let her think like that if I want this to work at all. Quinn liked it though, she told me when I asked, she didn't complain, but then again who would, the more I think about it the more I just think I rushed this, I need to know her true feelings on what happened last night, I have to talk to her.

I jump out of bed and quicker than ever I rush to get dressed, I skip half of my morning routine just because I can't really concentrate on it all right now, I run down stairs attempting to skip breakfast and just go straight to school but damn my fathers sometimes "Morning honey? I made you some breakfast" my daddy said from the kitchen before I had chance to leave

"Crap" I whispered to myself but I bit my lip and turned back, making my way into the kitchen. "Morning dads" I say looking at both of them sat at the kitchen island. A plate of freshly baked vegan friendly pancakes was pushed towards me and damn my nose, they smelt so good, damn my taste buds they looked even better. Ok so I'll just eat breakfast then I'll be off, I mean there's no point in letting them go to waste is there, besides it's still early so Quinn most likely wouldn't even be out of bed yet, much like the rest of my fellow classmates. I sit down and begin to eat.

"You alright honey, you look a little confused?" one of my dads asked, making both of them look at me like I'd grow an extra nose or something

My eyes darting between them not really knowing what to say "Uh sure, I'm good, just got a busy day at school today. I want to get it over and done with that's all" I say and smile

"Well then it's a good job I didn't let you skip breakfast isn't it" he laughed

I finish breakfast and luckily the conversation isn't brought up again, I really, really hate lying to them, but it is for the greater good I suppose. "Well I'm off then" I say grabbing my school bag and kissing my father's cheek.

"Bye honey" he said before I walked over to my other dad giving him the same affection

"Have a good day honey" I hear as I head towards the front door, this time making it with no more stoppages. I get in my car and make my way to school, it's later now but Quinn most likely wouldn't be there yet anyway so I get another idea, I'll go to her directly, I can't wait anymore without going crazy so I change direction and head to her house. When I get there, I can see her car is still in the drive way, that lazy blond is probably still wrapped up in her bed sheets dreaming of sweet nothings.

I pull up and get out of my car, slightly nervous, I bet her mother will answer the door and I have no freaking clue what I'll say to her, guess I'll just tell her the truth, well the truth with some parts omitted out for both of our safety of course.

"Rachel isn't it?" her mother said remembering my name as the front door opened

I looked up at the taller blond, I can see where Quinn gets her looks from that's for sure, as Noah would say, hall of fame MILF, well a MILF anyway, wait what am I saying this is Quinn's mom, I need to stop thinking altogether.

"Yes hello Miss…Judy, I was wondering if Quinn was in?" I know she is but I don't want to seem too stalkerish that I noticed her vehicle was still there.

"Yes she's just getting ready for school, would you like to come in, I'm sure she won't be too much longer" Judy says nicely

"Yes thank you very much" she moves aside for me to enter and she gestures for me to go into the living room, I sit down on the couch once I'm in there.

"Can I get you something, a drink or…"

"Oh no that's ok, thank you for the offer though" I smile at her

"Quinnie, you have a guest!" she shouts up the stairs and then moments after Quinn comes running down them in her underwear, yep just a bra and some boy shorts

"What mom? I can't hear you I had my music on" she says

"I said you have a guest" Judy points in my direction and Quinn's eyes follow and though I'm distracted by her body I try to look as casual as possible.

When Quinn sees it's me she quickly freaks out. "Jesus mom! You could have said it was Rachel!" she said trying to cover herself up running back upstairs out of sight, I didn't know whether to be offended or just accept she didn't want me to see her in her underwear, not that its anything I didn't get to see last night.

"Well I don't know what that was about" Judy said looking at me confused

"Girls" I joke and it makes the older blond giggle before she heads into the kitchen without another word.

A few minutes later Quinn comes back down stairs, this time fully clothed, she comes into the living room and I stand to greet her "Hi" I say slightly nervous

"Hey" she says looking over at the door, obviously trying to see where her mom is "What's up?" she sounded just as nervous as I was

"Um I needed to talk to you about that thing…you know" I nodded hoping to god she would understand "I could give you a lift to school if you want?" I suggest, knowing it will give us a safe place to discuss

"Sure sounds good" she smiles at me, picking up her school stuff "Mom I'm getting a ride with Rach, so I'll see you later ok!" she shouted

"Ok honey, see you after school, have a good day!" Judy shouted back

Quinn took my hand, surprising me with the sudden contact, especially as we were still in her home, then she pulled me out of her house just as fast as I had entered it. She let go when the front door was securely shut, she looked at the ground and didn't say a word. She followed me to my car and went around the passenger side as I unlocked it and got in.

"So what's wrong?" she asked me when we pulled away from her house

"Did I rush you?" I wish I could close my eyes till she answers, you know for some form of dramatic effect but I know if I do that I will most likely crash at the same time.

"Rush me? What do you mean?" she seemed genially confused by my question

"Like last night, we had the most amazing romantic date but then I went and…well you know, I've been thinking about it, and I just don't want to rush you and I think I may have done that with what we did last night"

"Rach, are you crazy? You didn't rush me, I think you're _over_thinking this, I mean you didn't force me to do anything last night. I would have stopped you if I thought we were moving too fast. I know we have only had one date but we've known each other for so damn long, it didn't feel rushed at all, and not to mention how long I've wanted that to happen" Quinn explained to me

"So everything that happened last night was ok?"

"It was more than ok Rach" she chuckled a little

"I just, I don't want us to rush things or move too fast, cause that's what ruins relationships"

"Trust me Rachel, things like that won't ruin a relationship with me" she laughs again and it makes me smile

"Why did you run back up the stairs then?" I refer to earlier

"Cause I was in my underwear and I'm a Fabray, we're born to be prudes" she jokes "I guess it was just a habit"

We get to school not long after and Quinn as the gentleman she has been walked me to my locker, another thought popping into my head as we reached it "Was I…you know…like good?" I ask even more nervous now as Quinn smirks knowing exactly what I'm talking about "Because I've been debating about that too and you know I think I could possibly have done better, but you know it was my first time and I didn't really know what I was doing, besides I…"

"Rach stop" Quinn cuts off my mindless rambling, thank god

"Sorry" I look down at my feet, biting my lip in slight embarrassment

"I don't have much experience on having girls going down on me, especially on first dates, but I can honestly say from what I felt last night, you definitely _don't_ need to work on it. What you gave was intense in the best possible way, and I really mean that" she smiles, she's so sweet I just want to hug her but I'm not sure if she's ready for that sort of public display yet, even in a friendly way.

"So you really liked it?" I grin like a crazy person, my ego growing even more than it already was.

"I loved it Rachel, usually when someone comes that hard, it means you're doing a good job" Quinn whispers with a wink, obviously growing in confidence

"So you wouldn't be opposed to me doing it again?" I ask still grinning

"What do you think?" she chuckles "And I can't wait to return the favour"

"Hmm neither can I" I say already imagining that blond hair stroking my thighs as her head bobs up and down between them

"Well how about coming over mine later. My mom is gonna be out again and so we'll have plenty of time, to _not_ rush things" she smirks

"Sounds great, how's 6?"

"6:30 is better"

"6:20 it is then"

"So what about me?" Quinn asks with a raised brow

"What about you?" I wonder

"Well you know, did I like…taste good?" her voice small

"Well you certainly tasted better than Finn" I deadpan and she laughs along "You tasted amazing. A girl could get addicted to something as sweet as you, and I should warn you Quinn…" I lean in till my lips are close to her ear, neither of us caring that people are around at the moment "…I've always had a sweet tooth" I whisper and pull back with a devious promising yet teasing all the same grin.

I hear Quinn whisper something back but I don't hear what it was exactly, as I walk past her hopefully leaving her with a twitching between her thighs, most likely a curse word of some sort. I can feel her watching me as I strut away down the hallway to my first class.

**Quinn's POV**

"Holy shit" I whisper to myself as I watch Rachel walk away, I can't help the whole staring at her ass thing but when I feel a hand grab my shoulder my eyes quickly dart away

"Hey Fabray" I recognize the voice instantly as none other than Santana. I turn around and there she is with Brittany I smile at them hoping they haven't seen anything "What's up?" she asks

"Nothing. Why would anything be up?" I worry what and how much did they see

"Um it's just a general question. Why are you being weird?" she furrows her brow at me

"I'm not being weird, I'm fine, how are you?" I try to deflect the attention off of me, but Santana is far too smart for that, I already know she kinda has an idea about me and Rachel after seeing us together at the Lima Bean I can't risk anymore slip ups

"I'm fine Quinn, but I have a question" she smiles slightly and it worries me immediately

"What is it Santana?" I look over at Brittany but she seems just as curious as I currently am

"Just wondering, why are you standing by Berry's locker?" she looks at said locker then back at me with a face that I know I can't lie to, she'll just see right through me anyway so what's the point of pretending but I'm not about to just outright tell her

"I was just looking for her that's all" I say knowing how pathetic it sounds, wishing I could take it back and exchange it for a better lie as soon as it leaves my lips

"_Right_ and me and Britt spent all morning knitting for the elderly" Santana says overtly sarcastic

"Ooh that sounds like fun" Britt joins in, before Santana puts her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder to calm her

"You know it's funny you say you're looking for her but she clearly just walked down the corridor after you two had a cosy little conversation with each other, complete with cutesy ear whispering, come on Quinn, our lockers are like right over there" Santana said, nodding in the direction "It's not hard to miss"

I gulp, shit she really does know everything "We were just talking that's all, about a school project" I know she won't buy it at all, but I'm hoping she'll at least pretend it's the truth

"Sure thing, well we'll catch you later Quinn" she says, her tone tells me she knew it was a lie but I'm thankful she didn't bring it up, she took Brittany's hand and it did make me picture Rachel and me, one day doing that, being open like they have grown to be.

"Bye Quinn" Britt smiles sweetly at me before the out and proud couple walk off towards their own class, I sigh when they're out of sight, that was far too close for comfort, I'll have to be more careful next time.

**Rachel's POV**

"Hey Rach" I hear Finn call as he walks into the classroom sitting down next to me, I'm a little surprised he is talking to me at all but officially we are still engaged so it only makes sense.

"Finn, what can I do for you?" I ask, putting my text book that I was reading aside and looking up at him

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out tonight, maybe for dinner, I mean I'm confused as to whether were still together or not and I just thought we could talk and just whatever, how's tonight?" he asks with his hopeful dopey smile

"Uh, tonight? I can't do tonight, I've got to um…help my dads with something" I lie

"Oh, ok well what about at the weekend?" he smiles again, I actually feel kinda sorry for him now

"Can I get back to you?" I ask, on one hand me and Finn should definitely talk, if this is confusing for me then its most certainly worse for him, but what are me and Quinn, are we officially dating, are we a couple, I can't say yes to Finn until I know where I officially stand with Quinn.

"Sure, let me know" he says throwing me another smile before getting up and heading over to his own seat

After school I go to find Quinn knowing she'll need a lift home as she doesn't have her car. As we're driving to her house I want to talk to her then and there but I know it would probably make more sense to wait until tonight when we have more time for that sort of thing. She jumps out of the car and waves bye to me and I tell her I'll be around at the agreed time before I make my way back to my own home.

When I get in I'm happy to see my dads aren't yet home, I can't deal with more of that right now, I dump my school bag down and kick off my shoes, and I head on up to my room, trudging up the stairs. I go straight to my en-suit and begin to run the shower water, I'm sure that will do wonders for my stress level right now, I mean I just start off getting something going with Quinn and then suddenly Finn comes back into my life, not that he ever left of course but it just all seems like it's happening at once.

I pull my skirt and top off, then reach around and unclasp my bra and drop my panties, revelling in the cool air as it brushed my skin; I stepped into the shower and pulled the door shut behind me. My eyes shut and body relaxing as soon as the cool water rolled down my back, I picked up the shampoo and began to wash my hair, after all if Quinn expects to see me with no clothes on tonight then I'll need to look my best. Next I grabbed the bar of soap and begin to massage it around my body, first my stomach, then my breasts, I ran the bubbles all over my skin before I was completely satisfied with my cleanliness. I put the bar back and just enjoyed the water hitting me, thinking over the day, my flirtations with Quinn, and the thing with Finn and how he looked like a little lost puppy who just found his owner again. Then I thought about the night before, how I found that burst of confidence I never thought I'd have to do such a thing to Quinn. How she felt in my mouth, her fingers in my hair, her taste, it was all so new but it was all incredible and just thinking about it was turning me on again. I considered just grabbing the showerhead and taking care of myself but I wanted to wait till I was with Quinn tonight instead, besides my dads would be home pretty soon so I turned the water off and got out of the shower.

I picked up a fresh towel and began to dry myself off, thinking about what I should wear for our second date…was it a second date? Would it count as a date? I have no idea, who cares what it is, as long as I'm with Quinn.

Once I was dry, I threw on some sweats, I didn't even bother to blow dry my hair, just brushed it, I couldn't risk being frizzy in any shape or form. I searched my closet for something sexy but not too sexy to wear, after all I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard or worse desperate. After I picked out a nice very Berry outfit I spent the next hour or so doing some homework, yes I know, but I am Rachel Berry and I don't like to let it build up, plus I didn't really have anything else to do till I had to go meet Quinn. I didn't want to have anything to eat either, at least nothing big, I didn't want to feel bloated or fat when we got together despite the fact we ate before last night's activities.

**18:15pm**

**Quinn's POV**

I put on a nice loose shirt, aka easy to strip off, and some tight fit jeans, when I looked at the clock and swore to myself knowing I was running out of time to compose myself, I don't know why having Rachel come over was making me so nervous again. We'd been out on a first date, we've kissed, I told her I am in love with her and she's even been between my legs but there's still something about that girl that makes me question everything about myself. I guess it's because she's the only one who truly knows who I am, she's the only one I've officially told. I know once we see each other again most of the awkwardness will hopefully fade away but I guess it will be like this for a little while longer.

A knock at the door breaks me from my thoughts. I head to the front door and invite Rachel in, she passes me and I can smell her perfume, it smells so good and I don't remember smelling that one on her before.

"You smell nice" I say regretting my dorkiness as soon as it escapes my lips

She smiles at me "Thank you, it's a new perfume"

I nod "Wanna go up to my room?" I ask trying to seem as casual as possible but also sounding a little too excited to get Rachel in my bedroom once more.

"Sure" she says and before I can even do anything else she's already heading up to it.

I lock my door once we're inside; never can be too careful when alone in your bedroom with the hottest girl in Lima. She has already made herself comfortable on my bed gesturing for me to join her, which I do very quickly might I add.

"Quinn I need to tell you something" she says in a serious voice and already I don't like the sound of it, it's one of _those_ talks I can tell, I bet she's about to tell me she likes me but just not in that way and what happened between us was all spur of the moment mistakes.

"What is it?" I ask and she scoots forward and takes my hands with hers and, oh god here it comes, I begin to brace myself, promising myself not to cry, not again.

"Finn asked me out today" that's totally not what I expected her to say but I guess in a way it's better than what I originally thought she was going to say, though this could work out to be worse.

"Um ok" I say not really knowing how to respond to this, it doesn't really surprise me he's still around, I can't blame him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing yet" she looks up from our joint hands and locks eyes with me, I can see worry in them. "I don't really know what to tell him, you know because I don't know what we are"

"What do you mean?" I ask stupidly

"Are we a couple Quinn? I mean are we an official couple or are we just having fun?" she asks and I can't quite make out if she's upset or if that's what she wants

"I don't know really. I like to say we are an official couple"

"But in secret" she says sounding disappointed for sure

"You know I'm not ready to come out Rach"

"I know, I know and that's ok but I need to know if we are real or if we're just something temporary"

"Rach you know exactly how I feel about you, I'm not ready to be open about it just yet but I am ready for us to be real, if that's what you want" I say holding her chin up with one hand

"That is what I want, I mean we won't know if we're gonna work unless we try this thing right?" she says hopeful

"That's right" I smile

"But what about Finn, I mean technically I'm still engaged to him, what do I do about the date he wants to go on?" she seems genially confused over what she should do

"Go out with him" I say

"What!" she looks at me like I've gone insane and maybe I have, even more so than the whole project 'stealing back baby Beth' thing last year

"Look if you go out with Finn, then he and everyone else won't question what's going on between you and him and me and you"

"You want me to pretend we're still together?" she asks even more confused

"I wouldn't ask if there wasn't a reason. I think Santana kinda knows something's up and she's not stupid, I just don't want there to be any reason for her to question me right now. If you pretend to still be interested in Finn then it doesn't look as suspicious" I explain, my logic even confusing me a little but it all makes sense in my own twisted way

"So I'll pretend that Finn and I are still together" Rachel seems to have the gist of it

"Very much so, if you're ok with that?" I don't want to push her but I'm hoping she will agree, it won't be too hard for her to fool Finn or anyone else for that matter. I know my reasons are selfish and I feel awful about that already but I don't really have much of an option. I don't honestly think Santana will tell anyone not after the outing Finn put her through last year, but the thought of people knowing about me right now and my mom finding out scares the crap out of me and I just don't think I could go through it right now. I remember how hard it was for Santana and Kurt and they both had parents who accepted them for it.

"Fine, I'll do it, but only cause you're asking me to" she takes my hand and places it against her heart, well that was her intention anyway but all I can think of is the fact that I can totally feel her boob.

I quickly shake my head of such immature thoughts and pray she didn't see the smirk I had on my face over them "Thank you Rach" I say turning my excited smirk into a sweet smile.

"So I guess we're kinda like girlfriends or something now" Rachel says with a smirk of her own

"I guess so but go easy with words like that, we've only been on one date" I joke, she laughs along but then we both stop and look at each other in the silence that fell upon us "I love you Rachel"

Rachel looked as though she was about to say something back but I didn't give her the chance before I captured her lips with my own. The thoughts of last night and what Rachel said earlier all running through my head, I could feel myself getting wet as our tongues began to battle each other. She moaned softly into my mouth and the sound had to of been the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

She lay back on my bed and pulled me on top of her, her thighs either side of my ass and I kissed down her neck, my hand finding her skirt zipper and tugging it down. She kicked it off once it was undone and soon enough my clothes had joined her own and all that was left was my bra and underwear and Rachel's top and panties. She sat up and allowed me to remove the shirt, her bra was lacy and red and made her boobs look perfect, not that they needed any sort of enhancement, they were perfect the way they were. I've always loved Rachel's body, even when she used to drown it in those cute animals sweaters that I occasionally miss. Her legs are short but seem like they could go on forever and her ass is just amazing, I wonder sometimes if this girls actually knows just how incredibly perfect she truly is. She is perfection, pure and simple. And sure I may sound cliché but I just don't care when it comes to her, because it's true.

My lips go straight back to kissing, this time to Rachel's chest just above her bra cup, as my hand came up to massage her other breast, both of us grew frustrated at the red material blocking the contact. She sat back up and reached around to unclasp it, throwing it in the pile once it was off from restricting her chest.

"Fuck" I found myself saying when I finally got to see that freaking flawless chest of hers, her nipples already peaking and my hands quickly cupped them like some horny teenager, well I am a horny teenager but still it was like all my self-control just left me and the throbbing between my legs grew and began to take me over.

I started to kiss at her neck again, carefully making my way down her body, the valley between her boobs, her flat stomach, then I reached the waistband to her panties, I could smell her through the thin dark pink cotton, I could also see a small wet patch appearing and I _so_ could not wait to taste her. I dipped my fingers under the band and started to tug lightly; she lifted her hips and allowed me to rid her of them.

My eyes instantly falling on what was underneath, her hot and wet centre, she was totally turned on and ready for me no doubt about that, I smiled again smugly, proud I did this to her. I could see her arousal smeared across her lower lips, a patch of brunette hair covering her slightly. She must have noticed I was staring because she spread her legs and revealed the rest of herself to me, her little clit was already hard like her nipples and her entrance was leaking more of her nectar.

I didn't really know what to do next and now I know how Rachel felt last night before doing this to me, I lowered my head, knowing she must have been desperate for some form of friction and contact between us. My face only inches from her core, her smell so much stronger now, it was musky but it wasn't bad, I liked it, and I knew I'd like her flavour too, so without further ado I stuck my tongue out and stroked one broad stroke up her full length, from entrance to clit, spending an extra second or two on the nub.

"God" I heard her whisper and I looked back up at her, her eyes were shut and she looked beautiful. I wanted to just jump her right then and there but I knew she might not be ready for that step just yet, or at least I thought. I gave a few more licks to her sex, which most certainly _did_ taste as gorgeous as Rachel was, inside and out. But after only a minute of the promised oral she stopped me, bringing her hand down and knocking me away, I worried I must have done something wrong, or hurt her in some way but then she just said "Let's do it"

I looked at her, it was a dream come true, to actually make love to Rachel Berry, I have wanted nothing else for months but now here she is naked on my bed and I'm totally shocked that she is suggesting this. Sure we're both vastly more naked tonight then we were last night when she went down on me but still I didn't really see that coming, not tonight.

"Are you sure? We don't have to, Rachel I don't want you to do anything you're not ready for" I say hoping she's not feeling pressured into doing anything she may regret, or I may regret

"I'm sure Quinn" she says

"Ok" I nod and before I even know it she's brought me down into another heated kiss, her hands running down my back making me wetter with each touch.

One of her hands reaches for my bra clasp and unclips it; she pulls it off of me with ease breaking our embrace momentarily while she throws it behind us. Once my breasts are free of its constraints and the garment is somewhere on the floor with all of our other clothing, we go back to kissing, she's not as lame as me, she doesn't become hypnotised by the first sight and feel of girl boobs, maybe it's because she's not actually gay, but I really couldn't care less when I feel her hand stoking down my chest and palming at one of my boobs. Her hands are so soft and they feel so god damn good, I can't take it anymore, I lean down and yank off my underwear, I'm pretty sure I hear them rip but that's the least of my problems.

Now both of us are totally naked and I've never felt this relaxed with Rachel, it's weird how that works but it doesn't feel awkward one bit, despite the fact our naked bodies are pressed together, breasts touching, lips locked, and I can even feel her wetness brushing against my thigh and smearing itself over my skin, but it's still the most comfortable I've ever been with her.

Our lips never leave each other's as my right hand travels down her small body, feeling her soft smooth skin, my other hand trying its best to simple hold myself up above her, finally all those long, painstaking Cheerios practices paid off for something. My fingers graze the short hairs between her legs and I'm slightly surprised, she is more shaved (or waxed of course) than I would have thought, not that I mind. I soon feel her wetness and its slick as it covers my tips, she moans into my mouth when I gently brush her hardened clit. I love the way she feels and the way she sounds, as her hot breath pours into my mouth, our kiss still never ending.

"Quinn" she gasped finally breaking our lip lock, staring up at me with those chocolate brown eyes, begging and inviting me in. Our bodies are warm together and I can already see a light sheen of sweat on her skin, I'm sure I look the same but it's all worth it. "Please Quinn, I want you inside me" she says in a whisper and it may be quiet but it's still as confident as ever and I can't wait to make her desire come true. It's my desire too, I've spent countless hours at night imagining this one very moment. Dreaming about being able to touch this girl and I'm only seconds away from physically being inside her and my heart couldn't be racing any faster, my hot body is trembling with excitement but also nervousness

What if she doesn't think I'm good at it, I mean she's gonna instantly compare me to Finn's ability, I know she will because subconsciously I did it with her, comparing her to Puck, of course there was no competition there, Rachel actually made me come. I know Finn must be pretty awful but what if I'm worse and she doesn't want to be with me again, I can't let that happen I have to make her feel as good as I know she can make me. Thinking about it is only making me worry about it more, I instead decide to push it out of my head and just focus on the girl that is actually naked and asking me to make love to her right in my bed.

Finally I just relax into what I'm doing, after taking a not so subtle deep intake of breath, and let my fingers push through her soaking folds, feeling her tense and moan underneath me. This is the most intimate moment of my life because it feels like it's my first time, having sex with Puck wasn't like this, it didn't make my heart pound like this, it didn't make my head spin, it didn't make me a pathetic speechless horny teenager but this did, she did, she does

I feel out her entrance and slowly push into her, and within seconds I can feel her own fingers creeping down my front, searching for mine. She finds it with no trouble and I part my legs to allow her more room to move about down there. I moan in pleasure when I feel her little fingers enter me, it's like everything in the world I've been waiting for coming to me all at once. It's the most amazing experience ever and I whimper at the thought, Rachel's fingers edging into me more and more until I feel completely filled. All I can hope is I am making her feel just as good and she can make me, god I worry far too much when I could just be relaxing and enjoying having sex right now

She begins to gently thrust in and out of me and it's obvious she no longer wants to wait so I begin to move my fingers too, just as gentle at first, after all I don't want to hurt her. I lean back down and our lips connect quickly turning heated as our tongues meet and stoke one another. We're both inside each other and our thrusting is picking up, whimpers and whines escaping us both but our lips never parting for more than a split second before they're back on the others

My thumb comes up to press down on her clit and begin to circle it, making her buck her hips up and her legs wrap around my ass pulling me in closer, before her own thumb begins to mimic my actions and rub at my bundle of nerves.

Its several minutes and our bodies move as one, slowly building each other up, barely braking apart for anything even to breathe. The room is filled with our moans and the sounds of our skin on skin contact, I can hear how wet we both are as we move inside each other, the only thing I can smell is our sweat and our sex, and it's the greatest aroma ever. Both of our bodies were completely overheated now and though it had only been a few minutes I was embarrassingly close and if I wasn't so turned on I would get Rachel to stop so we could enjoy it for as long as possible, but it would only drive me crazy if we took a break now.

"Rach I'm close" I say against her swollen lips, determined to hold off just that little longer, I'm not about to pull a Finn she deserves better than that. I pull away from her mouth and move down her body till I'm face to face with an erected nipple. I take it into my mouth licking and sucking around it, Rachel begins to shake so I know she's close too, least I'm not the only one. I look up at her without taking my lips off her breast nor stilling my fingers, she is looking down at me and our eyes lock and her free hand tangles in my hair, ruffling it slightly

"I'm about to come Quinn" she moans and it instantly sends me over the edge. I was hoping to hold on longer enough for us to reach our climaxes together but even thinking of Coach Sue and Mr Schuster trying to make little Cheerio glee babies couldn't save me from this one, I feel like she's touching me in a whole new way I've never even touched myself in before. I buck hard on Rachel's hand and my whole body shivers coming all over her fingers, clenching around them tight as I ride out my orgasm on them.

I don't want to leave her waiting any longer so I quickly recover from my pleasure and continuing rubbing her clit with my thumb whilst my fingers slide in and out of her, drowning in how wet she is. It isn't long before she too is bucking up again and violently shuddering under my touch and though she doesn't voice it, it doesn't take a genius to figure out she's coming, as she gasps and her hand tightens in my hair, I feel her own release soak my fingers but I keep them moving till I know she is completely finished coming.

I pull back a little taking this opportunity to actually just look at her, she's so exposed and vulnerable but that's far from the way she's acting, she's biting down on her lip to avoid moaning too loud, her eyes are shut, her back arching off the bed and I've never seen anything more beautiful than this, I've never been more in love with her than I am right now. I made her feel like this, I made her feel this good, and I honestly can't believe Finn never took his time to do this to Rachel, to make her feel as good as this and to make her feel and look as sexy as this, in fact she looks so hot and beautiful if I didn't have better self-control I'd fear I might come again. Her fingers are still inside me, they're unmoving but she still feels incredible, being joined to her like this.

She stops moving and her body falls limp, and she slowly pulls out of me, I whimper involuntarily as she does and when I see her eyes lazily open to look up at me, I too remove myself from the delicious spot between her thighs. Her chest rises fast before falling at the same speed, I'm pretty proud of myself for making her so breathless and lifeless and without really thinking about it I lick my fingers clean, remembering I didn't really get a chance to taste Rachel fully, I hum to myself, she tastes amazing.

"Quinn" she says quietly and it's something in her voice that brings me back to earth, and I start to realise what we've just done, what I have actually just done. I have just had sex with Rachel Berry and I should be happy about it but suddenly, even surprising myself I begin to freak out. I jump off her and grab my T-shirt and begin to slide it back on before her nor do I even really know what's going on.

She sits up and places her hand on my shoulder and I can tell my actions have upset her "What's wrong?" she asks with a lost confused tone

"I'm so sorry Rachel" I tell her and I don't really know why but I feel a tear at the corner of my eye already

I hear her laugh like what I have said is ridiculous "Sorry for what Quinn?" by now I have slipped my pants back on and I turn around to Rachel to see her hurt face.

"I'm sorry that I let this get too far, I mean you came here for something simpler and we ended up having sex. You said we were moving too fast and then I just go and do that, I'm so sorry" I look into her eyes and the hurt instantly drifts away.

"Quinn you didn't do anything I didn't want us to do, I wanted to take this step with you Quinn, you didn't force me, I wanted us to have sex tonight" she smiles at me and takes my hand, though this is meant to be a special moment I can't help but notice both of our fingers are still a little damp with each other's release

"So you don't regret it?" I ask

"It was incredible Quinn. How I can regret something that made me feel so special and sexy and felt so amazing" Rachel said smiling at me, making me smile back

"It was pretty good wasn't it?" I laugh, feeling the tingling spread across my body as I re-play the images of how Rachel looked in my head

She giggles and looks a little embarrassed "You made me come quicker than Finn did our first time, and it was way harder" she admits, my ego and smug smirk growing beyond my control

"Really?" I grin

"Would I lie to you Quinn?" she says

"I'd like to think not"

Her face turns serious once more and she's looking at me like she worried to speak, but then her mouth opens and she asks "You don't regret it, do you?" her tone almost breaking

Her question immediately throws me off, how could she think that I would regret doing this with her. It's definitely one of the best and most satisfying things I've ever done in my life, and I could never regret being with Rachel in this way "No, no way Rachel, you were amazing, definitely better than Puck" I assure her

"Well that's probably not hard" Rachel laughs

"He was for about 30 seconds at most" we both crack up at the comment, rolling on top of each other on the bed

Our laughter died out and we lay on the bed, in silence, her hand fiddling with my hair as we just listened to each other's breathing, my hand was resting on her chest and I could feel her heartbeat. She sat up and grabbed her clothes, beginning to redress. "Quinn?" she says looking back at me once she is fully clothed again

"Yeah?" I ask

**19:02pm**

**Rachel's POV**

'_I think I can fall in love with you'_ I think to myself as I look into those awaiting haze eyes of hers, I say 'think' because I'm not ready yet to admit anything I'm not 100% sure about, but I know Quinn is the type of girl I could easily fall for and fall hard, knowing I am already

"Nothing it doesn't matter" I shrug

"No what is it Rach?" she asks moving closer to me, concern lining her voice

"Just…I'm really happy right now" I smile when I feel a light tear trickle down my cheek, and I take her hand holding it tight in my own.

She smiles back "Me too" she simply says, but then I see her face drop, her eyes on my hand and I notice she is playing with my engagement ring that I am still wearing. "Why do you still wear it? I mean I know you're still pretending but if you don't want to be with Finn why do you still wear it?" her voice is shy, almost as if she doesn't really want to ask, or maybe she doesn't want to know my answer.

Honestly I struggle to say anything, I don't really know why I'm still wearing, I guess I should have taken it off and handed it back to Finn when we sort of broke up, but I didn't think about it at the time and to be honest it wasn't first on my list of things to do. I pull my hand away from Quinn's and stare at the sparkling band around my finger like I've never seen it before and it had just appeared in my hand. Quinn watches me do this and it makes me think, this is all part of the charade I guess but I can still see how this may hurt Quinn's feelings at the same time.

"I can take it off when we're together if you'd feel more comfortable" I suggest to Quinn

She nods her head "Ok" she responds quietly

I pull it off my finger and place it on Quinn's bedroom unit, it doesn't feel bad to take it off, in fact it kinda feels a little…liberating, though I have to admit it is a lovely ring and I still find it hard to believe that Finn Hudson actually had anything to do with picking it out.

Quinn looks at the ring and then at me, smiling. She leans in and our lips join, the kiss is a surprise but a welcome one for sure. We quickly get heated again and I feel this is leading to sex again, Finn was the same, even if we had just done it, as soon as he recovered he'd expect me just to part my legs again for his needs, but then Quinn surprises me with something else. She drops to her knees in front of me on the floor and looks up at me.

"Can I eat you out now?" she asks with a smirk that's so freaking adorable I can't say no. I nod softly at her and lift my hips when her hands creep up my skirt and tug at my panties. I'd only just redressed and usually wouldn't wish to do this so quickly after but to feel Quinn's mouth on my intimate parts I will make an exception.

When my panties are off she lifts my skirt out of the way, exposing my still wet and aroused sex to us both, our eyes looking at it until Quinn licks her lips and we lock eyes. My clit hardens at the sight of Quinn looking so hungrily at me, a gush of wetness seeping out when her finger runs up my full length. I whimper upon the contact and place a hand on her face, cupping her warm flushed cheek.

"Please Quinn" I beg in a hushed tone, it wasn't my intention but suddenly with one touch I'm horny again and I _need_ Quinn to be between my legs, tongue inside me. Fucking me. Tasting me.

She pulls me closer to the end of the bed and places her hands on my thighs "You look so good Rachel" she says not taking her eyes off of my lower lips. She leans forward making my body tense at the anticipation, feeling her breath against me, her nose no more than an inch away from where I needed her to be.

"Smell so good too" she smirks, and without warning she darts her tongue out, sliding it up from my entrance to my bundle of nerves that was begging to be stimulated. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan at the contact but she doesn't mention it, she just laps at me again, this time causing my hips to buck up into her mouth. I was still a little sensitive from my first orgasm but her tongue just felt like heaven I really wasn't gonna stop her for anything right now.

She prodded her tongue at my hole before looking up at me to make sure it was ok, I nodded frantic now, and she entered me. Her tongue hot and wet, caressing my insides, making me shudder in sheer pleasure of how it felt. "God so…don't stop" I bit don't on my lip, knowing if she keeps moving like that I'm definitely not gonna last for long.

Her nails graze the top of my thighs and I very nearly lose it then and there but I am desperate to hold on, never wanting this to end. "Oh Quinn" I breathe placing a hand on her head and guiding her movements, she's perfect the way she is down there but a little assistance never goes unappreciated. I'm so turned on I'm pretty sure I'm leaving a wet spot on Quinn's bed.

Her tongue leaves me and works its way back up to my pulsing nub, searching for my release, finding it almost instantly as its circling pushes me over the edge. My fingers clutching around the sheets under my ass, my muscles naturally tensing and releasing all at the same time and I haven't come this hard in so long I almost forgot how it felt. My mouth hangs open but no noise is coming out and I can barely take a breath. Her tongue still moving, riding me through my climax, till I finally become limp in front of her.

She takes one last long lick savouring every inch of my sex, before flipping my skirt back over to cover me. "That was…just wow" I say, no words in my vocabulary to describe how truly satisfying that really was.

She stands up and sits back on the bed with the same Fabray smirk we've all come to love "Well art is easy when your subject is so hot and sexy" I don't know what it is, if Finn or Puck or even Jesse said that to me I'd be so unimpressed but when it comes from Quinn's lips, the same lips that are still glistening with my own juices, it just sounds so much sexier.

"So you're an artist now?" I laugh, bringing my hand up to wipe at her chin. "Well I guess it could be considered a masterpiece and your tongue is most certainly very talented, your finger too" I say, making her grin grow even wider. "I guess I should probably go, I promised my dads I wouldn't stay out too late tonight, plus I have some more homework to do" I inform her sadly

"I could be your homework" she jokes

"Very subtle Quinn" now she really does sound like Puck

"I don't want you to go" she admits

"I know, me either, but we'll see each other at school"

"Tonight was really fun Rach" fun, is that all it was I wonder but then she adds to her thoughts "No, I didn't mean it like that, I meant like I had fun, this was special, I want you to know that"

"I do, Quinn and it was really special for me too" I lean in and kiss her lips, I can still taste myself strongly in her mouth when our tongues meet.

I stand up and immediately feel embarrassed when I see that wet patch I was thinking about earlier, its slightly bigger than I originally had pictured, causing my embarrassment to obviously intensify, I can feel my cheeks burning.

"I'm so sorry" I say before I even think about it, looking at her with regret

"For what?" she says looking at me, and I realise she hasn't even seen it yet

I point to it shyly "For soiling your sheets"

She giggles "It will wash out, don't worry about it, in fact its kinda hot"

"Hot. Really?" I never thought about it in that way, at least not my own arousal, I'd always try my best to use as many tissues as possible when I pleasured myself in my bed, you know for cleaning up. I guess the fear of someone seeing it especially my fathers didn't help with my self-conscious level on the matter.

"Hell yeah" she says as she stands up "Come on I'll walk you out" I nod and begin to walk to the door but I'm soon called back by Quinn "Wait Rach you forgot these" I turn back to see what she's talking about and she is holding my panties in her hand, it's not that I forgot to put them back on I mean who does that, no I just thought Quinn would like to have them instead

"Keep them" I say with a smile

"What you mean like, keep them here…but they're yours don't you need them?" she says like she is actually confused about me gifting them to her

"I have plenty more, consider it compensation for the fact you'll have to wash your sheets now, besides I'm sure you can find a use for them" I wink at her and leave the room, knowing full well there was some wetness inside them.

"Oh, that's really hot" Quinn grins finally piecing it together before following me out the room and down the stairs.

"So I'll see you at school" I say when we reach the front door, she nods at me and confirms with a cute half smile. I lean in and kiss her sweetly on the lips, then place another on her cheek.

When Quinn opens the door we both see her mother coming towards the house, after just getting out of her car. I know she wouldn't have seen us kiss due to the fact the door was still shut at the time but it doesn't stop my heart from freaking out in my chest

"Oh Rachel, hello, Quinn you didn't say you were gonna invite Rachel over" Judy says when she reaches the door

"Good evening Judy, yeah, it was kind of a last minute thing, but I'm going now" I say feeling particularly uncomfortable

"You can stay longer if you want, I can make you girls some food" she offers, and as much as I would love to spend more time with Quinn, we both look at each other and silently agree it wasn't the best idea just yet.

"Uh that's ok. I actually have quite a bit of homework to be doing so I should really be heading off, but thank you for the offer, that's extremely generous of you" I politely say

"Well education should always come first, I admire that, but remember you're welcome at any time, as long as it's not like 4 in the morning" she jokes "Well I'll leave you two alone, nice to see you Rachel, have a good night" she says as she passes us and walks into the house

"So see you tomorrow" Quinn says, her voice not as confident as it has been over the course of the night, but it doesn't surprise me after that

"Night Quinn" I send her a soft smile and I leave Quinn's home heading to my car

**Quinn's POV**

She's already out in the darkness and she probably can't really see me but I wave to Rachel anyway as she pulls away from the sidewalk outside my house and drives off down the road. I sigh deeply and shut the door. "So what did you guys get up to?" my mother's voice sounds from behind me and I spin around, I know the question is innocent but panic still continues to set in

"Uh just, talking mostly, you know glee club, school boring stuff really" I lie looking at her in the eyes; I've come accustom to doing this so it's never as complicated as it once was when I started. I clench my fist hoping she wouldn't ask too many more questions but it only makes me freak more when I feel that I am still holding Rachel's underwear in my hand. My mother thankfully hasn't noticed yet or she would have definitely said something, there was no way she wouldn't ask why her supposedly straight daughter was holding a pair or used panties in her hand after spending an evening 'talking' with another supposedly straight female, alone in her home.

I use my wits to tuck them in the back of my pants before she can notice anything odd. "Do you want something to eat?" she asks seemingly oblivious to what I had just done.

"Um no that's ok, I'm not really hungry, I've eaten already, I think I'm just gonna go to my room" I say trying not to giggle at my inside-innuendo

"Ok, if you're sure" she smiles at me, and I can barely smile back, though I find it so easy to do, I seem to be finding it harder and harder to lie to her about all this as the days go on, I wish I could just let her know the real me but I just can't risk such exposure right now. It's starting to make me feel physically sick on occasions but there's nothing I can do about it

I go back up to my room, running up the stairs so I can get away as quick as possible from all judging eyes and lock my door once I'm inside. I pull Rachel's panties from my pants and hold them out in front of me, I know Rachel suggested for me to use them for my late night activities but tonight I just don't need them, being intimate with Rachel herself was enough for me. I didn't have to imagine her, dream about her, I didn't have to look at pictures in magazines and picture her head instead of some porn star's, I didn't have to do any of that usual stuff cause I actually _had_ her, I had her in my bed, under me, inside me and it was better than anything my creative little mind could conjure up if it was given a million and one years to do so. I smile at the satisfying thoughts and memories and head over to my bed

I pull open my top drawer of my bedside unit and tuck the panties in underneath some socks and stuff that I know my mom won't look at. Once I know the garments are safe from any prying eyes and nosy wandering hands, I close it. I see something sparkle on top of the surface and I recognize it instantly

"Shit" I whisper to myself as I pick up Rachel's engagement ring. She must have forgotten it; I know she didn't deliberately leave this here like she did her underwear. I study it for a few seconds, it looks expensive and Finn must have really gone all out to buy this, he did have some good points after all. I know Rachel will freak if she thinks she's lost it and I think about phoning her but I remember she's just left so would more than likely still be driving so I opt to text her instead.

_To Rachel:_

_U left Ur ring here, don't worry I'll give it 2 U at school xxx_

I put the ring back down next to my phone so I'll remember to take it tomorrow when I leave for school.

**A/N:** **Well hope you guys still like this story; please leave me a review with your thoughts so I know what you guys are thinking about it.**


	8. Chapter 8: I Just Want You Tonight

**TITLE**: Whatever's On Her Mind Chapter 8

PAIRINGS

Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

**RATING:** M

**A/N: ** **Ok so not getting too many reviews on this story so I have no idea if you guys actually like it or not but I am enjoying writing it. Please review, it lets me know what you think and it makes me write faster, thanks to everyone who has done so, so far. Sorry for the wait on this chapter as some of you may know I had computer troubles and so it took up a couple of weeks.**

**You can follow me on tumblr, my tumblr name is the same as my Fanfiction name sobrittanaproudlyso; link for it is on my profile, you can send your questions there if you'd prefer**

**Quinn's bedroom:**

**Quinn's POV**

God I feel like a kid at Christmas, I can't believe I actually got to make love to Rachel last night, I just can't stop thinking about it. It's like a dream come true only it's no longer a dream is it? Its real, it really happened, right here on my bed and I even have her panties to prove it. It's weird at the same time though because I never ever thought in a million years that this would ever happen. I mean when I was standing there in the bridal shop and those three simple yet so complicated words left my mouth and met her ears I had no idea all this was gonna happen. It feels like I'm in a different reality, like I'm about to come to on an alien spaceship being probed and realise it was all just my imagination.

I'm getting dressed for school and just thinking about her and only her, then I pick up her ring and just take a few seconds to admire it once more. This symbolises everything to Rachel, the idea of being with someone and belonging to someone, someone like Finn. The idea she could settle with him when he is obviously so wrong for her, not that I'm perfect but I know I would treat her better than he ever could, but I don't even have the right to ask for her hand in marriage because of where we live. I mean how stupid is that, still one day maybe it will all be different, maybe if we ever move we can go somewhere better, New York obviously being her first choice.

I finished getting ready for school and placed her ring carefully in a box I took from my own collection and put it in my bag. Then I made my way to school happy as ever.

**At school:**

**Rachel's POV**

I closed my locker after retrieving the books I needed for my first lesson, I was planning on seeing Quinn soon and I could also then get my ring back. It's funny I hadn't been wearing it for that long but having it off for only a night I already feel a little naked without it, I wonder briefly if it's more of what it represents that I miss so much, but I try not to think about it too much. I look at my bare finger when I close my locker, it kind of looks weird but I'm not entirely sure why. I fiddle briefly with the naked skin before I hear my name being called. I groan slightly because I know exactly who it is before I even turn around "Finn" I greet with a fake smile, I have to pretend that nothing is wrong, he may not be very smart at times but he can be very over perceptive when he wants to be.

"Hey Rachel" he replies with that childlike smile he likes to sport "How are you?" he asks

"Very well thank you, and yourself?" it's strange, I've known Finn for so long, and dated him for most of that time yet as I talk to him now it just seems _different_.

"Yeah I'm good, did you help your dads with whatever?" he asks and at first I look at him wondering what he's talking about but then I remember that was what I used as a lie when he asked me out

"Oh yes, I did, it's all sorted, thank you" I nod, hoping I don't sound too obvious

"That's good. So you'll be free for dinner then tonight?" his smile grows

"Uh…dinner?"

"Yeah you said you'd think about going out with me sometime, I was thinking Breadstix, I mean technically we are still engaged so…"

"Oh yeah right, this weekend will be fine" I smile back, I hate all this lying and deceit and part of me knows it's all going to go bad and blow up in my face but the rest of me wants to do this for Quinn. She asked me to pretend for her, so right now that's what I'm going to do.

"Wait…where is your engagement ring? Did you take it off?" he asks almost disappointed, pulling me from my thoughts. I look down at my hand as is he; we both see the lonely finger where the ring has been sitting since he gave it to me

I quickly try to think of an excuse and the only one that comes to me is the most likely "Yes I did take it off. This morning when I took a shower, I must have left it on the side in the bathroom" I say hoping it's enough for him

He nods "Oh, I get it, I'm always forgetting things after a shower" he laughs

"Rachel!" I hear being shouted from half way down the corridor and both of us turn to see Quinn running down the halls on her way to see me I would guess as that is what she is shouting. I watch as she almost trips over several other students and even almost walks into an open locker but in the end she manages to get to us in one piece. "Hey Rach" she smiles widely but then she sees Finn and her smile instantly fades "Finn" she greets, clearly not impressed by his presence

"Quinn" he uses the same tone as her

I know why Quinn is in a hurry to get to me so I try to polity usher Finn away "Finn could you give us a minute please"

"Sure Rach, see you in class" he says before walking off down the other end of the corridor towards our first class, though I don't see him stop as he continues to watch us from afar

"I got your ring" Quinn says as she opens her bag and rummages for it, she soon brings out a small box and hands it to me "It's in there, you can keep the box too if you want" she says with a genuine smile

I open the box to see my ring inside, the box is lovely and looks rather expensive, so I take my ring out and hand the box back knowing I can't take such a gift "No I couldn't keep the box, but thank you for the offer and thank you so much for bringing my ring back. Finn already questioned me on it"

"What? You didn't tell him we…" she panics instantly

"No don't worry" I interrupt to reassure her "I just said I left it in the bathroom this morning, don't worry he has no idea about us, promise"

"That's good, I guess. Anyway I just wanted to say that last night was really awesome" she takes my ring from me and holds my hand out as she slides the ring back on, it's like some weird fairy-tale moment and she's much gentler putting it on than Finn ever was and the thought only makes me smile more, maybe too much.

"It was wasn't it?" I laugh looking down at our hands "It was actually really perfect Quinn, better than I expected, thank you" I step closer and give her a hug knowing that's about the limit to the PDA she is comfortable showing for now.

"That's ok Rach, I'm just glad you liked it too" she hugs me back

"I more than liked it" I whisper in her ear before pulling back from the warm embrace. Then I remember about my date with Finn and know it's only fair I tell her. "Oh I hope you don't mind, Finn asked me out again and this time I said yes, I know you want me to continue to date him"

Quinn nods "Yeah and I hope you don't mind doing that Rachel? It's just this is all confusing right now and I just don't want people to start talking" she explains and it makes sense in a weird way so I tell her I'm fine with it for now "Are you still sleeping with him?" she asks cautiously and honestly I don't know

"Well we haven't had sex since you and I…well you know, since you told me about being in love with me. But he is still my fiancé and while I do not enjoy cheating on him with you, I don't know what will happen with me and him. What do you want me to do?" I ask

"I don't know either really, I mean I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do, and I don't like the thought of him still touching you in that way, but honestly it's up to you, I'm asking this favour of you and I know it's wrong but I don't know what else to do. If you want to then I won't stop you I guess" she says and clearly she doesn't want to think about it too much, and obviously I can't blame her. It's not like me and Finn actually had sex that often when we were together anyway.

"Ok well I best get to class, I'll see you at lunch?" I smile and she nods immediately making me giggle a little over how cute she looks when her shaggy blond hair is flying all in her face. "Thanks again for the ring"

"No problems. See ya later Rach"

I watch her walk off to her own class, smiling all the way. I decide to get to my class or I'd end up being late, but as I make my way down the hallway I'm stopped by Finn again, he looks angry this time and its only now I realise he must have seen me and Quinn talking and the whole ring exchange

"What the hell was all that about?" he asks, anger clear in his tone

"What are you talking about Finn?" I try to play dumb

"You and Quinn, why did she have your ring? You said you left it in your bathroom" he asks his tone slightly less angry

I huff because his nosiness was always one of those traits I never cared for "What are you spying on me now Finn?" I try to walk past him but he blocks me yet again, I swear if he makes me late for class I'll….

"I think I have a right to know why you lied to me Rachel, I am your boyfriend after all"

"Fine you want to know? Quinn had my ring because I left it at her place last night. I didn't help my dads, I lied about that, I was really with Quinn, she was upset over something and so I went over to her place to be a friend. I didn't tell you about it because I wasn't sure whether Quinn would want you to know that she was upset last night" I say with confidence, after all some of it is the truth

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense" he says no longer angry but instead looking like a complete fool "But why did you take your ring off at Quinn's place?" he looks at me with a suspicious eye and it's true that this situation is a little odd

"Um…I told you I had a shower, I showered at Quinn's house before I left, yes that's what happened" I answer

He nods again, clearly accepting the lie "Ok, well I'm sorry I got mad, I understand if you don't want to go out with me now" he says sadly, lowering his head

"No Finn its ok, we can still go out" I assure

"You're not lying about anything else are you Rach?" he asks in a tone that could almost suggest he already knows the answer.

"No, of course not Finn" I smile, and I feel that thing inside of me again, the thing that tells me all this lying will come back to haunt me but again I just ignore it and carry on walking to class.

**17:45pm**

**Rachel's room**

I have finally picked out a simple yet elegant dress to wear for my date tonight, it's not as revealing as the one I wore on my first date with Quinn but I'm sure it will work to keep Finn satisfied as I know he will most likely spend most of the date either staring at or thinking about my boobs then again I did see Quinn's eyes wander several times during our evening also.

I'm happy that I'm going out tonight with Finn, in a way its kinda like closure, but I don't really know how I feel about him, I think its obvious I'm still in love with him, even if it's just a little part of me that is, he was my first and I can't just let go of him so easily, maybe another part of me wishes it could but the rest of me wants to hold on, so this date will have its benefits I know it. But I still can't help feel a little bad for both Finn and Quinn, Finn because I'm lying to him and in a way playing him but Quinn because I know this hurts her more than she lets on and I don't like the thought of hurting anyone. And I'm still not sure how I feel about Quinn overall, I mean I know I care for her and like her deeply but is it love? I don't know, can someone be in love with two people at once?

It is then I am broken from my overthinking by my phone buzzing on my bed, I quickly finish getting dressed and put my hair in a neat ponytail before I answer it. Seeing its Quinn I smile and greet with an excited "Hey"

"Hey Rach" she replies back, it sounds like she too is smiling but maybe she's not as happy as she could be

"What's up?" I wonder as I sit down on my bed and begin to play with the hem of my dress

She takes a few seconds to reply and I briefly think she may be hesitating to ask me something or say something but all she says is "I just wanted to hear your voice, that's all" I can hear she is most certainly smiling now and so am I because that was sweet

"Well thank you" I giggle "I'm happy to be hearing yours too" I say but instantly curse myself because that was just lame

"Actually I also wanted to just say, have fun on your date tonight" she says genuinely happy "What are you wearing?" she asks and I can hear the suggestion in her tone and I can't help but to smirk at it

I look down at my outfit before answering her "I'm wearing a simple yet sexy blue dress"

"Not too sexy I hope" she jokes "God I wish I could see you right now, instead of him" she admits

"Me too Quinn but if we want to keep up the charade it's the only way"

"I know, but promise me you'll save some of that sexy for me, ok"

"Course I will, I'm putting some aside right now" I giggle again before I hear a knock on my front door downstairs "Oh Finn is here, I guess I'll see you at school"

"Do I get my sexy then?" she laughs and so do I

"Bye Quinn" I put the phone down before slipping it into my purse and making my way downstairs to where my fathers are already at the door interrogating Finn over our date tonight, he actually looks really nice, dressed in a suit and everything.

"So where are you guys going?" my daddy asks him in a nosey tone, Finn looks as terrified as he usually does so I butt in quickly

"We're going to Breadstix daddy that's all, and we should really leave too"

"Well what time will you be back?"

"I don't know dad, it depends"

"Well ok then but remember honey it's a school night so not too late please"

"Don't worry dads I know your rules" I smiled sweetly to assure them but my god will they _please_ just let us go already. They both nod at us and one of them steps forward to open the door for us to leave, I give them both a goodbye kiss and take Finn's hand as we walk back to his car.

"So why did you tell your dads you were with me last night?" Finn asks me when we get in the car

I look at him with surprised confusion "What how do you know I told them that?"

"Before you came downstairs your dad mentioned it was our second date in two days, why didn't you just tell them you were with Quinn?"

I panic again and quickly find my excuse "Like I said to you she didn't want anyone to know, and you didn't tell them did you?"

"No don't worry, I backed you up, but all this lying Rachel, it's not like you. Are you sure there's nothing you want to tell me, because you can talk to me you know" he smiles as he takes my hand

"There's nothing, I'm fine, everything's fine, I promise" I smile back yet another lie passing my lips

"Ok then, well let's go get some food" he says in a dopy tone as he lets go of my hand and begins to drive away

**Breadstix**

Finn decides this moment to be a gentleman, he opens all the doors for me, he pulls my seat out for me, he even lets me order first with a 'Ladies first' leaving his mouth, all the things that made me fall in love with him in the first place.

We sit there just chatting and eating, I have a vegan friendly dish of course and he has two giant bowls of _something_ that looks really disgusting, I can clearly see the meat inside and it makes me smile at the thought that Quinn not only purchased but also ate vegan food with me on our first date. I don't think I remember a time I've ever seen Finn eat anything vegan and especially not for the sake of me.

He also decides to talk with his mouth full (not quite as gentlemanly) and it's not the most pleasant thing I've seen but he can look cute at times when he does it, accept when he manages to spit food out at me. He is the type of guy that has so many traits and some of them are sweet and romantic but others just infuriate me and make him look like a complete ass. Quinn is the same I must admit, but at least her good traits seem to outweigh her bad. I guess no one really is perfect.

I slowly eat my plate of food as he chomps down anything that is put in front of him, but we still manage to finish our food earlier than expected, it was only seven thirty and my dads allowed me a curfew of ten so we still had some time. We continued to talk for a little while.

"You look really pretty" Finn comments and I smile as I nervously play with my hair

"Thanks, you look very handsome and dapper" I know he probably doesn't know what 'dapper' even means but I am not gonna be the one to explain it to him and I'm sure he's smart enough to pick up a dictionary. He looks at me with a slight furrowed brow as he tries to work out what the word meant so I decide to move on from the subject of awkward cliché dating talk "So how's your mom?" I ask knowing I haven't seen her in a while

"She's good yeah, she asks about you from time to time. Burt took her to this really fancy restaurant tonight actually. I would have took you there but I don't make as much at the tire store as he does" he laughs at himself and I just nod

"Well maybe one day you can rise up the ranks" I say not really knowing what else _to_ say, I mean did we seriously have this little in the way of conversation before the break up

"I hope so" he smiles like an excited little kid "It's still pretty early, do you wanna come over to my place, I mean Kurt just got the full box set of 'The Desperate Housewives' on DVD and I know you like that show too?" he suggests but not in a sleazy way so I decide it would be fun

"Ok sure, sounds good" I nod as he calls for the bill

**Quinn's POV**

**20:01pm**

**Quinn's bedroom**

I'm laying in my bed just listening to the clock tick by wondering about Rachel, wondering if she's having fun or bored out of her skull, I mean she's with Finn Hudson so most likely the latter one but I just can't stop thinking about her. My mother has gone out again to some bingo or something like that that moms do and I'm here all alone. I find some comfort when my cell phone rings and it gives me something to do even if it's only for a minute or two, I hope its Rachel

I sit up slightly and grab it from the side of my bed before checking the screen, fuck, it's just Santana but I answer it anyway, she is pretty fun to talk to I guess. "Hey Lopez, what's up? Shouldn't you be having sex with Brittany or something?" I joke

"Hey Fabray and I am" she replies casually and I'm shocked because, well it was a joke but I guess it isn't because come to think of it I can clearly hear them panting and gasping and now all I have in my head is an image of Santana on top of Britt, riding her…why me?

"Then why are you on the phone, I don't want to hear this" I say

"Shut up I was just calling to check you're alright" she says before I hear a rather loud moan that I'm almost 100% certain came from Britt

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask

"Fuck, yeah Britt, right there…oh because of your latest Facebook status, you saying you're bored and alone or some shit like that so I thought…oh shit…I thought I'd call just to…fuck, to um…yeah say hi" she pants down the phone and now I can hear the distinct sound of her bed creaking…awesome

"Yeah I'm ok, just my mom is out, Rachel is out on a date with Finn and I'm bored that's all" I say without really realising what I'm saying

"What the fuck? Why do you care about Rachel?" she asks

"Oh shit…I meant well you know, we were planning on working on that school project I was telling you about but then Finn asked her out again tonight and so she cancelled on me that's why I care" I cover up trying to sound pissed

"Whatever, I thought that hobbit broke up with Finn or something like that?" she asks with a smirk on her lips because between her words I clearly heard a muffled 'Oh San, I'm gonna come' escape from Brittany's mouth. And now all I can hear is Santana kissing…_something_ which I hope to god is just Brittany's neck

I decide to answer quickly to distract myself "How am I supposed to know? I don't know anything about what those two are doing, I guess there back together" I rush out to say

There's a long pause on both of our ends and all I can hear is kissing, panting and moaning so I take the phone away from my ear for a few seconds while they 'recover'. It's not long till I hear Santana shouting down the phone line once more but this time it's far less sexual "Fabray you still there. You fucker answer me" she says playfully

"Geeze San I'm still here I just didn't want to hear you and Britt…climaxing that's all"

"Oh well I didn't finish, Britt did but now she's going down on me to reciprocate" Santana says like it's the most normal thing to do when speaking on the phone to someone. I really hope for her sake her phone hasn't been bugged. "God that's so good Britt, your tongue is so talented you know that?"

"Santana! I'm still right here you know, now can I put the phone down?" I ask

"Only if you're sure you're ok, I mean me and Britts can come around in a bit if you want us to keep you company just as soon as we've finished here" she suggests actually sounding like a true friend

"No that's ok, I'm fine don't worry about me, you guys enjoy your night, I don't wanna interrupt"

"Well at least let me email you a link then"

I furrow my brows at her idea "A link? What kind of link?"

"Jesus Quinn, you know a link to keep you _occupied_, something to make you feel less _lonely_" she replies suggestively "It's a good one too, I've watched it at least five times in the last couple of weeks"

"Oh no San that's ok…I can find my own…porn" I say, I mean after all I still have plenty of magazines under my bed for that sort of thing and as if Santana was reading my mind she replies back

"Still going old school hey Fabray, you know paper doesn't last forever and those picture will get boring sooner or later, the moving image is where it's at" she laughs

"Thanks for the advice San but for tonight I think I'll be ok, anyway I'm not stopping you from sending it over just in case I wanna check it out at a later date of course but that's entirely up to you" I try to suggest innocently

"Give me ten minutes" she laughs again "Catch ya later Q"

"Bye San, bye Britt" I hear Britt shout bye back and as I hang up I'm pretty sure I caught the start of Santana's own loud moan. I shake my head with disbelief and laugh to myself, those girls really are something else but I still love them

**Rachel's POV**

**20:11pm **

**Finn's bedroom**

Once we made it back to Finns place he did what we had planned and put on a DVD, Kurt was in his own room with Blaine and so we decided not to disturb him at all. We lay down on his bed after taking our shoes off, I was rather happy to just be relaxing. He wrapped his long arm around me and pulled me closer to him in a tight hug just like we use to do. It felt nice, he was warm and familiar, it was different than being with Quinn but not different in a bad way.

It wasn't long till I felt his hands wandering to the places they hadn't been for a while, I had to admit I expected it but I just didn't know what to really do. He was a little rough as his fingers caressed under my dress and began to brush up my leg; he definitely wasn't as gentle or as soft as Quinn was. Quinn was careful when she touched me, Finn was more determined, he was predictable, I knew where he would touch and what he would do even if I didn't like it he wouldn't figure that out. Quinn seemed to know my body after just one look, she knew the places to touch to make me feel good, I don't really know if that's because she cares more about what I'm feeling and how to pleasure me or if it's just because she's a girl too so she knows what's she's doing. Honestly I don't need to know.

Finn turns to me and looks in my eyes as if he's almost asking me for permission and I guess we're no longer watching the DVD. I don't know what answer to give him and I don't think he cares because the next thing I know is his lips are on mine. It seems weird because I haven't kissed him for a while but it also seems like home in a way. But this isn't what I want to do yet I can't seem to stop myself. My left hand snakes around his neck and pulls him closer, soon I can feel his tongue pushing into my mouth and brushing against my own, I moan slightly and can feel his hand creeping further up under my dress. All I can think of right now is Quinn, she was so much more intimate when we did this, she didn't force me to do anything and she was much more caring and the fact Finn just forces himself on my expecting me to go along with it just makes me angry now.

His fingers reach my thigh and I feel a familiar tingling sensation running through my body, knowing what to expect but my brain is shouting at me to stop and not go through with this and I've always been one to go for smarts over feelings so I push him away just as his thumb runs over my panty covered clit, I can't help but moan because of the pleasure but I know it shouldn't go any further.

"What's wrong?" he asks confused as he looks down at me

"Just because a girl doesn't want to have sex doesn't mean anything is wrong, I just…I don't want to do this tonight" I inform him in a quiet voice

"What? Why not? It's not like we haven't done this before" he says and I can hear him getting angry already

"I know, I just don't want to do it right now that's all"

"What the hell Rachel, we went out on a nice date and we were having fun. All I'm asking is for a little fun back, I'm not gonna hurt you am I?" he says in that ass hole tone

"Jesus Finn, just because we went on a date doesn't mean we have to have sex" I moan at him pushing him back again by his shoulder

"I'll be quick, you don't even have to move" he says already undoing his belt

"Aren't you always Finn?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" he yells

"Nothing I just meant…never mind"

"Look Rach, you're still my girlfriend despite the fighting recently and couples have sex" he states as he leans back in to capture my lips in a sloppy kiss that I don't appreciate

I push him back yet again "God Finn, no means no, what are you gonna do? Just force yourself on me!?" I shout and I'm surprised Kurt and Blaine haven't heard us yet. Finn looks at me like he's finally realised what he's doing is wrong and he should let me make my own choices

"No of course not, I'm sorry. We don't have to do this, I'm sorry Rachel" he says

"I think I should go" I say feeling close to tears, I just want to leave

"Rach, don't go, I'm sorry please" he tries to grab my hands as I try to get up and leave, I push him away yet again

"Finn get off me! I'm leaving; I'll see you at school!" I shout and get off the bed, I grab my bag but I'm in such a rush I forget my shoes as I walk out of his bedroom and quickly out of his house leaving Finn to be all alone tonight and feel guilty about his actions

**Quinn's POV**

**20:34pm**

**Quinn's bedroom**

"Fuck" I whisper as my hand creeps down my body and makes its way into my underwear, I blame Santana and her stupid phone call. I mean who calls someone while they're having sex? Obviously Santana does, then again when are those two _not_ doing it? I feel wetness immediately and my fingers are about to reach their destination when my mom knocks on the front door downstairs, fuck she must have forgotten her keys _yet again_. "Fucking hell" I groan as my hand escapes and I have to wipe my fingers on my bed before heading downstairs to let her in

I open the door and I'm surprised to see it's not my mom, its "Rachel? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" I ask with concern when I see she has been crying "Come in" I gesture for her to pass and she enters my home without hesitation

"I'm sorry I didn't know where else to go, I didn't want to go home" she said sniffling a little and wiping at her eyes

"Rach what happened, did Finn do something to you?" I ask desperate to know what happened

"Is your mom here?" she looks around a little to make sure

"No she's out at the moment, she'll be back soon"

"Can we go to your room?" she asks quietly

"Sure" I lead her upstairs and we go to my room where I shut and lock the door behind us "So what happened?" we sit down on my bed and its only then I realise she hasn't got any shoes on "Rachel where are your shoes?"

"Still at Finn's. We had a lovely date and he was really nice and then we finished early so we went back to his house to just watch some TV and next thing I know we were kissing and he wanted more but I told him no and…"

"Rach did he…" I angrily ask

"No he didn't. I shouted at him to stop and he did but he said I was still his girlfriend so I should still be having sex with him" she cries again

I pull her into a tight hug "Jesus Rach, I'm sorry" I say

"Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything?" she asks innocently

"Because I was the one who told you to go out with him, it's because of me that…" she stops me with a finger against my lips

"No, this isn't your fault, I still care for Finn but I don't entirely know what my feelings are for him so I wanted to go out with him. The side I saw tonight was a side I've never seen of him before but he's still Finn"

"Rach, he tried to force himself on you"

"I know, but a part of me still loves him Quinn, I can't help that, I told you I need time to sort through all my feelings"

"Rach you can have as much time as you need but meanwhile I'm gonna go and rip that boys micro cock off" I say standing up abruptly from my bed but before I can take another step my hand is grabbed

"Quinn no please, I don't want that, I just want you tonight, can I stay here for tonight?" she asks before looking down like I'm about to say no

I sit back down on the bed and place my hand on her knee "Rach of course you can stay, my mom will be home soon and I'll ask her but I'm sure she won't say no to it" I smile

"Thank you, I have to phone my dads and tell them I'm staying at…"

"Finn's I know" I answer sadly because I already know

"I'm going to tell them, I can't keep lying to them it hurts too much to lie each time" she says and it worries me a little but I know I can trust them not to tell my mom or anything; after all they were like me once too

"If that's what you wanna do, but they can't tell anyone"

"They won't, we can trust them, they've been through it all too" she smiles sweetly before getting out her phone and pressing their number "Hello dad, I was just wondering if its ok to stay at Finn's place tonight" she speaks and I can't hear her dads voice but I know what he's about to say "No daddy I promise we won't be 'fooling around' as you put it" she laughs as do I and it's the laugh that made me fall in love with her in the first place "Ok daddy thank you so much, love you too. Goodnight and tell dad I said goodnight to him too" she says before hanging up her phone and placing it on the side "He said yes" she lays down on the bed looking up at me and I soon lay down beside her. She pulls me into a sweet and gentle kiss "Thank you Quinn" she says softly

"It's ok Rachel" I reply as we both roll onto our sides and I hug her from behind so we're spooning, she places her hand on mine and I can smell her perfume, she smells so delicious. I feel peaceful when I'm lying with her like this and it just feels right. "So you really walked all the way here with no shoes on?" I laugh, luckily my house was only about 10 minutes away from Finn's but still it's funny

"It's good practice for my Broadway career" she jokes and holds my hand tighter and this is certainly better than a night spent with my own hand.

**A/N:**** Remember please leave me a review they make my day, I love to know what you guys think**


	9. Chapter 9: Coming Out Is Hard To Do

**TITLE**: Whatever's On Her Mind Chapter 9: Coming Out Is Hard To Do

PAIRINGS

Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

**RATING:** M

**A/N: ** T**hanks for all the reviews and favourites etc. Sorry this chapter was a bit of a wait, hope it's worth it, let me know in your reviews**

**Quinn's bedroom: 7AM **

**Quinn's POV**

I remember one time I woke up to find my mom sat on my bed and staring at me, I freaked right out and told her it was weird and to never do it again, but she told me she had been watching me sleep for years and that was the first time she had ever been caught. She said she used to do it with my sister too when she was my age, I remember being a little freaked out by it because let's face it, its kinda weird and creepy, but after giving it some thought I began to realise it was actually kinda sweet. I think she still does it sometimes but I haven't caught her since. But now here I am doing the same thing to Rachel.

My mom agreed to let Rachel stay the night and she even set up a temporary bed in my room for her to sleep on, but once she went to bed Rachel shamelessly crept into my bed and we spent the night just holding each other. I made sure to lock my bedroom door though as I couldn't risk my mother walking in in the morning to find us. Rach had to sleep in her underwear, I offered her some sleepwear but she said she'd rather sleep in her panties when she was near me, I very much liked that idea so I didn't argue with her over it.

Though it is still kinda creepy to watch people sleep, I now get why my mom likes it so. Rachel looks adorable when she sleeps, she makes cute little noises and her body shifted around several times through the night. I didn't sleep much myself, too busy thinking about all the horrible things I could do to Finn to get him back for what he did to Rachel, how dare he? I mean who does he think he is? What an asshole. I didn't think it was possible to hate that ape any more than I did but turns out I now do, I just want to rip his head off and stuff it up his ass.

Rachel shifts once again in bed and my attention turns back to her, we have to get up for school shortly but right now I love just lying next to her, feeling her warmth and her breath brushing my neck. I move my hand to flick a bit of her brown hair to the side to stop it from shielding the beautiful sight that is her face. Her eyes slowly drift open and her lips instantly form into a smile when she sees me.

"Hey" she whispers in the _most_ _sexy_ morning voice I think I've _ever_ heard

"Hey" I reply back brushing my thumb over her cheek

"What time is it?" was the first thing she asked as she started to stretch, I had to giggle a little as the question was _so_ Rachel

"Don't worry, we've got plenty of time till we have to go to school" I assure her and her grin becomes wider

"Thank you for letting me stay here last night" she says

"Don't even mention it Rach, it's not like you have to ask me twice to spend time with you" I smile

"I know, and I hope you're not still thinking about castrating Finn" she says a little worried

"Ok first of all does Finn even have the equipment to be able to have a castration in the first place?" I wonder

"They're small but they are there" Rachel assures with a shrug

"And second you bet I'm still pissed Rach. He fucking forced himself on you or at least tried to, you want me to just forget that?"

"No I don't but don't you think everything is confusing enough already, I just don't want any more drama than is necessary right now"

"What do you want me to do?" I ask

"I want you to just let me deal with this ok; after all this is my problem and that's what I'm asking right now is to just let me deal with Finn"

"But Rach…" I start but am soon interrupted

"Quinn promise me" she insists

"Fine, whatever I promise but I still hate him"

"You can hate him all you want" she rests her hand on my leg under the bed sheet and it instantly makes me smile. She leans in to kiss me and I let her, I mean why wouldn't I? The kiss is sweet and only lasts a few seconds before she pulls away. She is leaning over me now and one hand is on my chest so I take it in my own.

"You still gonna tell your dads about us?" I ask kinda hoping she would say no but I know she won't

"I can't keep lying to them, I'm sorry" I nod because I understand why she needs to tell them, and it would be selfish of me to keep asking her to lie to her own parents about what's going on "Maybe you should think about telling your mom, she might surprise you" she suggests

I sit up in bed "Hell no Rachel, I'm sorry I'm just not there yet, she won't understand" I say imagining the whole scene word for word in my head

Rachel sits up too so we can be face to face "You don't know that. She loves you Quinn and I know she won't want to lose you, but I know it's hard so I'm not gonna push you, but staying a secret is hard for me too you know"

"I know and I'm sorry I have to ask this of you and hopefully soon I'll be ready but just not yet, please" I beg her

Rachel nods and leans back in for another kiss, this time our lips meet for longer and I bring one hand up to cup her cheek and its then I feel a tear on her face. I pull back thinking I've made her upset about asking her to do this "Are you crying?" I say as my thumb wipes the tear away which is soon followed by another one.

"I'm just really happy right now" she nods

"Me too" we kiss again "but we should really get ready for school, I know how much you hate being late, I'll even let you shower first" I smile at her

She leans in towards my ear and her hot breath feels good against my skin "Or we could shower together?" she suggests with an innocent shrug and though her words instantly make me twitch I know it wouldn't be wise with my mother at home

"I don't think that's such a good idea babe, you know what my mom's like, I can't risk it"

"Ok fair enough. Guess I'll have to just keep myself amused then" she whispers before getting up and making her way to the bathroom, I shake my head because sometimes the Rachel I see now is so different from the Rachel I used to know, not that I'm complaining of course.

I leave Rachel to her shower and get ready and I put some clean clothes on the bed for her to borrow, along with some shoes as I know she will need them too. I go downstairs to see my mom making us some breakfast "Hey honey, how's Rachel?" she asks in a concerned way, I didn't tell her exactly what happened last night but she knows Rachel was upset and therefore needed to stay with me for the night.

"She's better today, thanks for letting her stay mom" I say with a smile. My mother looks at me with a smile of her own

"You know I was thinking as you and Rachel are such good friends I should get to know her a bit better, I mean she's around a lot and you go to her house so how about if Rachel comes around for dinner sometime? I feel like I don't know any of your friends anymore" she suggested and at first I like the idea that my own mother wants to get to know my 'friend' but then it hits me that it also could be a bad idea at the same time

"Uh Rachel's kinda busy a lot she might not be able to come around for that" I responded

"Come around for what?" I hear from behind me and I turn around to see Rachel walk in to the kitchen in her fresh outfit.

"Oh Rachel I was just saying to Quinn that maybe you'd like to come over for dinner sometime soon?" my mother said before I even knew what was really going on and find a diversion

"Oh that sounds wonderful, I'd love to have dinner with you and Quinn" Rachel smiled and just as my mom turned away to finish making breakfast I felt Rachel actually pinch my ass, I had to bite down on my lip to stop from moaning out loud

"Ok breakfast is served!" my mother yelled, turning to us and serving up some toast and orange juice for us both

"Thank you so much Judy" Rachel beamed at her

"That's quite alright Rachel. Now I'll leave you two alone as I must take a shower but have a lovely day at school and I'll look forward to having you around for dinner very soon" my mom winked, yes she actually winked at Rachel, what the fuck was the world coming to, then she walked out the room and disappeared up the stairs

I instantly turn to Rachel "What the fuck Rach? Why did you agree to dinner with my mom?" I ask still confused by what just happened

"I thought it would be a good thing" she replies with a smile

"How is this a good idea, what if she figures it out? And what was with the butt pinch she so could have seen that, we have to be more careful baby" I insist

"Look Quinn think about it ok? If I get to know your mom as your _'friend'_…" she says putting the word in finger quote marks "…and she starts to really like me then when it comes to me being your _girlfriend_ she might not have such a big problem with your being gay" she says in a whisper just in case my nosey ass mother is listening in on us

Her logic makes a whole lot of sense and maybe dinner with Rachel and my mom might not be such a bad idea though I still seeing it being completely awkward "Ok that does seem sensible I guess" I give her half a smile

"That's a good girl" Rach says before leaning in and placing the most gentle of kisses on my lips, I soon relax and kiss her back but knowing the location is a bit risky we soon separate. "Now eat up, or well be late for school" she grins

After eating breakfast I drive us both to school, Rachel's hand seems to spend most of its time running up and down my thigh, teasing me so. And honestly I wish she would stop because it's turning me on and I don't want to be horny during the school day but at the same time I don't want her to stop because it just feels so fucking good.

"I'm gonna tell my dads after school today, if that's still ok?" Rachel says and her hand suddenly stops moving or I can no longer feel it, I'm not entirely sure which one

"Rachel if you want to tell your dads I'm not going to stop you, just as long as they understand they can't say anything to anyone"

"Don't worry they won't do that" she assures and her hand is back with a light squeeze on my thigh

After ten minutes of driving we pull into the school grounds and I take my normal parking spot. I want to just lean over and kiss Rachel right now but I see all the jocks and cheerleaders passing my car, aka judging eyes and I know I just can't, plus if this was to get out to Finn then that most certainly wouldn't be an ideal situation.

"I'll see you in class" I say giving Rachel a head start to class

She nods and climbs out the car with nothing but a touch of my hand, I watch her walk away towards the school before getting out myself.

**Rachel's POV**

**McKinley high school**

Once I've gotten my necessary books from within my locker I go straight to class, I know already first period will be hard, I have Finn and Quinn in this lesson and I know there's already conflict there let alone bad blood from what happened last night. I need to make sure Quinn stays under control over this but then there's Finn who I know I need to assure him I wasn't acting weird last night because I'm hiding this secret from him. I still need him to believe everything is ok for now

I enter the classroom, before everyone else of course and set down my things in my regular front row seat. It's a few minutes later when Finn walks in; I presume Quinn will take a few extra minutes as she will be waiting for Santana and Brittany who are also in our class.

Finn sees me right away and looks a little regretful as he makes his way over to me "Rachel I'm so sorry about last night, I don't know what came over me, it was stupid, I hope you can forgive me" he rambles, clutching a grocery bag in his hands

I stand my ground "Finn its fine ok, well no actually it's not fine, it was wrong for you to try and force me to have sex with you when you knew I wasn't in the mood to do such an act last night. And honestly I don't know if I can forgive you right now, I think it's time for us to just take a temporary break until we know what we both want in life" I explain hoping he will just agree but with Finn there's never such luck

"I know what I want in life I want you, I love you Rachel" he says sad and hurt

"I know Finn, I know that, and I still care for you ever so deeply but after seeing you last night, the way you acted and the way you spoke to me, I'd appreciate it if you'd just give me my time to sort myself out and I'm asking you to just respect my decision. If we are meant to be together then we will be, but right now we're obviously not meant to be near each other" I say and though it hurts to be so honest with him I know it's for the best

"Rachel you know I'll do anything for you and if you want some space I'll let you have that, but just as long as you know I still love you and I always will and I'm not gonna give up on you…on us" he states

I nod trying not to shed a tear as I pull my engagement ring off of my finger "Here, you might as well take this back" I hold out the ring for him to take

"No Rachel it's yours I want you to have it even if you're not wearing it"

"No Finn really I can't have it right now, just take it please" this time he finally takes it, despite the fact he's so hesitant. He then leans in and hugs me, wrapping his giant arms around my small frame. I don't know if he fully understands, maybe he thinks I'm just on my period and it's all down to hormones or maybe he really does believe our relationship would actually benefit from time alone right now, but whatever he believes it doesn't change the fact that I'm still lying to him.

"I love you Rachel, I love you so deeply and I know you still feel the same about me no matter what you say, but just remember that ok?" he asks and I nod into his chest as he kisses the top of my head, probably the most intimate and gentle moment we have ever shared.

"Goodbye for now Finn"

"I'll never say goodbye to you Rachel" he insists and our embrace ends with a deep look into each other's eyes

"Oh hell no, it's the T-Rex suffocating the Jew" I hear the familiar voice that is none other than Santana Lopez shout out and me and Finn both look over to see said Latina walk into the classroom hand in hand with Brittany and Quinn following shortly after

I lock eyes immediately with Quinn and I can see something is about to start up as the trio walk over to us "What the _fuck_ is going on here!?" she demands to know

"Nothing Quinn it's fine we were just talking" I try to calm her down but I know it hasn't worked, far from it. In fact it only infuriates her more

"Talking? Are you fucking kidding me? Don't tell me you've forgiven him after what he did to you last night?" she asks angrily

"Quinn it's all been sorted, there's no need to be pissed and you promised you'd let me sort this" I say getting angry myself knowing she broke that promise but I do understand her point of view, I guess she has the right to be mad I guess I would be too if the roles were reversed.

"Fuck the promise Rachel"

"Ok hold up, what the fuck is going on here? Other than a lot of cursing, what did the oaf do this time?" Santana asked and by now Mercedes, Kurt and Puck were all standing in the room watching on

"This ass hole tried to force Rachel into having sex with him last night, even though she said NO!" Quinn informed the whole room and by the volume of her voice I'm sure the whole school also heard it, my cheeks I could tell were now blushing in embarrassment, I honestly didn't know what to say, it's not like it was untrue

"Quinn you don't know the first thing that is going on with me and Rachel right now so why don't you just go fuck yourself because its none of your business in any case" Finn fought back

"Fuck you Finn! You're an idiot and Rachel is my friend, something _you_ clearly don't have" Quinn barked

"Wait is that true, you tried to force yourself on a girl? What is it not bad enough girls already find you physically repulsive, now you have to try and impale them with your sausage dick" Santana butted in

"That is so uncool Finn" Britt spoke up

"Look none of you got the whole story, it was a misunderstanding I didn't do anything right Rachel?" Finn looked at me for support and I could see he was completely outnumbered and he was looking a little scared if I was honest

"Guys it's not like he tried to make me _do_ anything I didn't want to. Honestly this is taken out of context and me and Finn have sorted it all out now so none of you have to worry. I can fight my own battles I don't need any of you fighting for me" I insist as I look around the room and it looks as though Quinn and Santana are about to transform into werewolves and rip Finn limb from limb, part of me is kinda pleased that Quinn wants to stand up for me like this and I'm even surprised Santana is too as she usually doesn't care for my wellbeing, but there's also a part of me that should really put out this fire before it burns through everything good "Everybody just stop this ok!" I shout desperately

"Don't worry I'm gonna go. I just wanted to give you your shoes back" Finn said sadly as he handed me the bag with my shoes in from the night before

"What she didn't even have enough time to put her shoes back on? Geeze what did you do, go all King Kong on her?" Santana growled with a hint of a chuckle, as I took the bag

"Shut up Santana, least Rachel can take a _cock_" Finn said rather uncalled for making Santana lunge for him but she was stopped as Brittany wrapped her arms around her waist and even Quinn pulled her back to stop the blood bath from occurring. Finn took his chances and made a dash for the doorway, assumingly he wasn't going to stick around for class today

Finn pushed his way past Kurt and Mercedes and stopped at Puck who gave him a disappointed look and as far as I could hear whispered "Not cool dude" to him, but still followed him out of the room, hopefully to talk some sense into him or at least make sure he didn't do something stupid.

All eyes suddenly landed on me and I could feel my cheeks heat up again, I was instantly pissed with Quinn for breaking her promise and causing such a scene in front of our friends and then telling everyone what had happened, as if I needed anyone to remind me.

"Rach I'm sorry" she said trying to grab my hand forgetting there was other people around us that could see. I pulled away but not because we were being watched but because I didn't want to be near her right now. I turned back to my desk and gathered my things before storming out of the classroom "Rach wait, please!" Quinn yelled after me as she followed me out of the room

"Stop Quinn" I say as I abruptly spin around to face her, anger clear in my face and tone of voice, "I can't even look at you right now. You promised me you wouldn't say anything, more fool me for actually believing you could keep a promise" I shook my head

"Rach, come on, I did it for you" she replied sadly and I almost feel sorry for her

"No Quinn, you did it for _you_" I say before turning away and walking off down the corridor to find some place in school I can be alone for a while away from all the madness that has recently become my life.

**Quinn's POV**

I watch as Rachel storms away and I know I majorly fucked up but I just couldn't help myself, Finn pissed me off so much with what he did to Rachel and I just had to have my say I guess. It's only when I see Rachel disappear around the corner I realise maybe I didn't deserve my say this time around, it only seemed to make things a lot, lot worse. But at least now everyone knows just what kind of guy Finn really is, an ass hole and nothing more, though right now if that's what Rachel thinks of me then maybe it wasn't worth exposing him in the first place.

I turn around to head back to class, the hallways are empty now but I am faced with Santana and Brittany staring at me, I silently wonder how long they have been listening.

"What's going on with you Quinn?" Santana asks in a concerned manner as they both take a few steps towards me, I panic immediately because I know what she means by the question

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on with me, I'm fine" I try to assure as I attempt to pass them and go back to the classroom but Santana stops me forcing me to stay

"Bullshit Quinn come on we're not stupid, I mean the whole suddenly caring about Rachel, sticking up for her, and I don't know if you've noticed but she's totally wearing your shirt today too" San says

"Yeah I know I leant it to her last night" I reply

"But she was with Finn last night wasn't she?" Santana asked seeing right through my lie, well it wasn't really a lie I did let her borrow my shirt

"She came over to my house after the whole Finn thing that's all" I insist "She was upset so she spent the night" I nod hoping they will believe me

"But she's like best friends with Mercedes and Kurt, I mean Kurt gets ruled out because of the whole they live together thing but Mercedes is a good second choice, why did she go to you?"

"I don't know. Why are you interrogating me? Maybe she came to me because we're project parents. You'd have to ask her" I desperately try and shift the attention

"But you have been spending a lot of time with Rachel recently more so than I would with someone I'm doing a project with" Brittany added and I knew this was getting harder and harder to pretend it wasn't happening, because it so was

"Yeah I like Rachel, she's cool"

Silence passes between us. Me and Santana lock eyes, then I dart to look at Brittany then back to Santana, I know Santana already has it all figured out, I know she's just playing me right now, she wants to admit it

"Wait, you didn't have anything to do with them postponing the wedding did you?" she asks and I look to the ground

"Why would I?" I say a little too defensively

"Wait, you're not…oh my god, is it you?" she asks and even Brittany looks confused by the question this time

"Me what?" I wonder

"You're the one she's falling for" Santana says and I have no idea what she's referring to, I can only assume Rachel has mentioned something to Santana in the past about this. I look at her with a frown wanting to know what had happened and Santana must sense my interest "We talked a while ago, she told me she thought she was falling for someone and asked for advice, I knew it was you as soon as she said it"

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her not to wait too long to make up her mind, and I guess she didn't" Santana raises a brow like she's expecting me to say something back

I suddenly realise I do have to say something back, I have to tell her, after all these girls are my best friends and Santana may have kept herself a secret for a long time but she still told me, it's only fair I tell her too right? I mean she'll understand if anyone will. They both will

"I'm gay Santana" I say so quietly I fear they didn't even hear it and I'm not sure why but I feel a single tear roll down my check, but a massive weight lifts from my chest

"I know" she replies and to be honest it doesn't surprise me that she does. She doesn't speak smugly nor does she smirk in anyway, if anything it is the most comforting thing I have ever heard her say, not so much the words she used but the way she used them. I also realise that those words have very rarely left my mouth 'I'm gay' they seem so simple yet so difficult to say, I've said so many variations but even saying to Rachel I'm gay is something that has never come easy to me, maybe because there's still a part of me that doesn't want to admit it or believe it to be true. They're like the words 'I love you'

"And I'm in love with Rachel" I finally finish a little louder this time and I look at the two girls in front of me, still un-phased by my confession

"We know" Brittany says. Of course they do

Both girls step closer and wrap an arm around me for comfort "It's ok Quinn we both understand this, it's not anything new. Coming out is hard to do but once it's done it feels amazing. Like the world is lifted from your shoulders and you can finally just relax and stop being so trapped inside your own feelings. But I know what it's like, admitting it not only to others but to yourself is the hardest part of it all, and it never comes easy. But me and Britt are here for you 100% and we're not going anywhere, you got that?" San smiles sweetly, yes Santana was smiling _sweetly_ and I'd never felt more close to these girls than I do right now

"Thanks" is all that leaves my mouth before I am wrapped in the warmest, tightest hug I have ever been subjected to, but I can't stop the smile from taking over my lips as I hug them back

"So are you like dating Rachel then?" Brittany asked

"Uh yeah I guess you could say we're dating, but it's a secret and no one can know" I quickly made sure they knew the score

"Don't worry Quinn, we've been there, done that, we won't tell a soul, it's your secret to keep not ours" Santana says sweetly

Then Brittany gets the biggest grin on her face as she bounces up and down on the spot "Oh now we can go on like double dates!" she squealed and I have to say I kinda like the idea of doing that, maybe it might help to loosen me up a bit

"Maybe Britt" I reply and I think a double date would be worth it just to see the way Santana acts when she's on a date with Brittany, because she wants everyone to believe she doesn't do sappy, but she so does.

"So have you done the deed yet?" Santana asked sneakily, did I expect anything else from her?

"What is wrong with you San?" I laugh in a tone that answers her question anyway and we all crack up laughing, I know they'll want all the details eventually.

The three of us go back to class but I spend the rest of the day feeling like crap after upsetting Rachel, I hope to god I haven't ruined everything. I was just trying to do the right thing and I go and fuck that up too, maybe I should just remain mute for the rest of my life. I can't concentrate knowing Rachel is mad at me and she is skipping class _because _of me, so I pretty much spend the rest of the day scribbling in my notebook and even drawing a naked picture of Rachel which of course I'll never show her or tell her about. During last period I decide I can't take it any longer I tell Mercedes to cover for me with our teacher and I skip my last class to go find her.

I check the library but she's not in there, then I look in a few of the girl's toilets but she isn't in there either, I wonder if she's just gone home until I walk past the choir room and see her sat in there at the piano, quietly playing it, almost in the dark, I instantly curse myself for not even thinking about checking there first. She doesn't see me so I quietly open the door and head on in closing it behind me, I flick the rest of the lights on and it alerts her to my presence and she stops playing "Hey" I say nervously, knowing she's probably gonna shout at me within the next five seconds

"I'm still mad at you" she says in a forgiving voice which is rather surprising, I can't help but smile because she looks so cute when she pouts

I walk over to her and sit next to her on the piano bench; she looks back down at the piano keys "What are you playing?" I ask softly

"It's just some random notes, nothing famous" she shrugs

"It sounded pretty" I smile but Rachel doesn't respond "Rachel I'm so sorry for what I did earlier, I'm sorry for breaking my promise to you. I'm just getting use to all this relationship stuff and it's hard, I just hate Finn for what he did to you and my anger took over. I know it was wrong and I just hope you can forgive me"

She looks at me with her big sad brown eyes "I can understand _why_ you did it Quinn, but if we're gonna be together then I need you to start acting like a girlfriend rather than a bodyguard. I appreciate you standing up for me but Finn is _my_ problem and I can deal with him. I just need you to calm down over this stuff. I mean I saw you get angry today and I didn't like it, that was the side of Finn that I hated and I don't like it anymore on you than on him, you're actions in class were no better than his" she explains

I nod "Ok, I'm sorry. For now on I'll try to be better, I know I suck most of the time and I freak out a lot, I make a lot of mistakes I always have but I'm always willing to fix them, I wanna do it for you"

"That's all I ask" she smiles

"Oh and did you talk to Santana about us? Because she knows and now so does Brittany, they both do, I kinda told them but she seemed to already know" I questioned

"I did kinda mention I was falling for someone but I never once said your name or the fact the person was a girl, and I'm sorry I told her but I'm pretty sure she already knew even before I said anything"

"I swear her gaydar is like off the scales good" I shake my head, she can tell that everyone else is gay but it took her so long to realise _she_ was

"I'm sorry she found out but I mean she is pretty smart and she is gay herself so I just thought that if I told her maybe she could understand, I couldn't risk telling Kurt because of the whole he lives with Finn thing. I think San figured it out before I told her, I can tell because of the way she was speaking to me and the advice she offered" Rachel says

"I'm not mad. I actually think it's kinda good if they know, I mean if anyone was to know it should be them two. They get it and they won't tell anyone and it feels kinda nice to have someone I can talk to now and not have to keep it all a secret from them and pretending we're doing a school project instead of making out" I laugh

"I said I'm still mad at you" she smirks

"Well in that case I'll give you two options. You can either stay mad and walk home or you can make up with me and we can skip out early and I'll drive you home because I know you got a ride to school from a really hot blond and don't have your own car to take" I smirk back at her

"Guess we best make up then" she leans in and rests her forehead against mine, she takes my hand and just holds it for a few seconds before leaning in closer for a secret quick kiss. Our lips meet for almost a second too long as we hear someone coming down the corridor "Come on, let's go" she says and gets up, releasing my hand and we make our way outside to where my car is parked

It doesn't take long before we pull up outside Rachel's house; her fathers are home on a shared day off. Rachel turns to me "So if Britt and Santana know that we're secretly dating does that mean you're any closer to telling your mom?" she smiles knowing already what I'm gonna say

"Not until the world explodes baby" we both giggle "Now are you sure you don't want me to come in with you, I mean it will be majorly awkward on my behalf but I'm here if you need me"

"That's ok, I can do this alone. My dads are understanding, I know they won't have a problem with us being together, I'm just worried about telling them about me and Finn that's all" she says and I can tell she's actually nervous

"They'll be fine, your dads are cool. Call me afterwards ok?"

"Course" she smiles and we kiss and it's almost hard to stop kissing her once we've started, I just never want to say goodbye to her "I'll talk to you later ok"

"Good luck"

She gets out the car and goes over to her house; I drive away after she walks in and closes the door. I can only imagine what happens next

**Rachel's house**

**Rachel's POV**

"Dads!" I call out as I drop my school stuff by the door and slip off my shoes "Are you home!?"

"In the kitchen!" I hear my dad call back so I head right over

When I enter the kitchen I see they are cooking, I'm not sure what but they usually enjoy cooking when they share a day off together like this "You're home early aren't you honey?" my other dad asks

"Our final class got out early" I lie

"What's up Rach?" dad asks already sensing my unease; curse them for being so perceptive

I sit down at the kitchen island, something tells me I shouldn't be standing when I tell them all this "I have something to tell you dads and I need you to be understanding and keep an open mind which I know you both have"

Both of my dads look at me then at each other and back at me again before both saying "Are you pregnant?" like the world was crashing down on them or something

"No, no, god, no. I'm not with child" I assure, why do parents minds always go there I wonder?

"Oh thank god, I'm far too young and pretty to be a grandfather yet"

"But this is about Finn"

"Did he break up with you?" one of them asks

"Is he gay?" the other wonders

"What? No and definitely not, well at least I don't think so, though his relationship with Puck can be questionable at times. Anyway, me and Finn aren't together anymore" I state knowing its best to do this quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid despite the fact that still hurts like a bitch…

"Wait, so you _are_ broken up?" my dad asks interrupting my thoughts

"Yes we are and we have been for a while to be honest, we've been kinda off and on, but mostly off. I told him I wanted more time to figure things out so we postponed the wedding and now we're kinda on a break from each other, you know like space" I explain and I swear my father's look kind of relived, I doubt they wanted me to get married at my age in any case, no matter how much they love me

"A couple of weeks? But didn't you stay at his last night?"

I bite my lip; lies really do catch up with you "Um…well not exactly. That's the other part of what I have to tell you. I'm dating someone else and that's who I've been seeing recently"

"Who, Puck, that blond Justin Bieber kid, the Asian one?"

"I'm dating Quinn Fabray" I look at both of them as silence engulfs us

After a few shocked seconds I hear "But she's a girl"

"Yes she is"

"And you're a girl"

"Last time I checked"

"You're a lesbian?"

"I'm not entirely sure, maybe I'm bisexual, I don't know. But that's why I broke up with Finn, I need time to figure out my feelings and yes I thought I loved Finn but I really, really like Quinn and maybe I could even be in love with her. I know this is new and I'd really appreciate it if you could just be happy for me and accept my choice. I gave Finn his ring back so it's all official and Quinn loves me I know she does so it's not like some experiment if that's what you're worried about" I ramble on until my dad interrupts me

"Rachel. Honey. Baby. Darling. Our gorgeous sweetheart. We love you no matter who you're with; I mean we put up with that Puckerman kid, during that phase didn't we? You are our daughter, our only child, we just want the best for you and if you're happy with Quinn then we can be happy for you too" he says with a smile

"Yes, what your father said. Quinn's a very nice girl and I have no problem with her, least she can't impregnate you and I'm sure she wants to stay well away from that type of thing herself now" my other dad said

"So you're really ok with all this, you're not just saying it so I don't cry?"

"Well I don't like the fact that you lied to us to begin with but I understand why you would, you're a teenager after all. And you lied to us about being with Finn when you were really with Quinn, but I don't disapprove of using Finn as a decoy if he's stupid enough to be fooled by it, but overall you did the right thing by breaking it off with him, I'd hate to see you playing both cards at the same time and hurting one of them in the end"

"I don't want to hurt either of them" I really don't want anyone to get hurt, I never have

"Then we approve of your new lady love, but the rules stay the same. No scissoring while we're home" my daddy warned

"Daddy lesbians don't just scissor, we do a lot more than that. There are many ways for two girls to enjoy each other's bodies in that way and express their love for one another" I explain before blushing at the fact that was probably a little too much information

"Well it's been a while since I've seen a vagina so I'll take your word for it, but just be careful when you're lady loving because that Fabray girl has a history with pregnancy" he jokes

"I will, I promise" I smile "I gotta go call Quinn, but thank you dads for understanding" I get up and we have a group hug

"That's ok baby, just remember we love you always"

After our hug I grab my cell phone and run to my room, excited to tell Quinn the good news. I sit on my bed, getting comfortable I quickly pressed her number in my phone and waited while I listened to the dial tone. It took her several seconds to answer and I almost feared she wasn't going to but then I hear her sweet sexy voice on the other end "Rachel, did you tell them? How'd it go?" she said instantly

"Not even a hello?" I giggle, I have to admit I love it when she gets excited and/or nervous I'm not entirely sure which one she is right now

"Oh sorry, hello Rachel how is your evening going? So did you tell your dads and what did they say?" Quinn said just as fast

"Hello Quinn my evening is going very well, even better now I've told my fathers about our budding relationship and I can officially announce that they are fine with our romantic pairing" I inform with a giant smile I cannot seem to stop from taking over my lips, though I don't want to act too happy in case I make Quinn feel bad about her worries over telling her own mother about us.

"That's great Rach" she says and I can tell she is smiling down the phone too "So there wasn't even any shouting or crying or anything?" she wonders

"Nope and nope. I can assure you everything is fine and they couldn't be happier with my current relationship with a certain blond, that blond being you of course" I chuckle to myself and I wonder if she is blushing at all, I'm sure she is, she blushes very easily

"So I guess I don't need to wear a coat of armour when I come around to see you next then? That's a relief, I'm glad we've taken some steps to come out to some people today" she sighs at the end of her sentence and I can only imagine she is still thinking about coming out to her mom

"Are you ok Quinn?" I ask hoping I hadn't gone too far and upset her

"I'm fine; I just wish I could see you right now that's all"

"Aw me too baby, why don't you come around?" I suggest

"I wish I could but I can't, my mom went to her women's book club meeting and she never takes her keys so I have to stay here to let her in when she gets home" she says sadly

"That sucks" I pout

"I know, especially because I'm bored and so horny" she playfully states

I giggle at her honesty "Well then go do something"

"There's only one thing I wanna do right now and she's not here" she says trying for sexy but only getting cheesy

"Quinn are you flirting with me?" I tease

"You bet I'm flirting with you, I miss you"

"You saw me less than an hour ago" I laugh

"What's your point?" she asks

"I miss you too" I smirk to myself

"What are you wearing?" her voice now husky with lust

"Are you seriously attempting to initiate a phone sex session with me right now, my dads are just downstairs" I assure, my own voice becoming clouded with desire and anticipation of where this is heading

"Do you want me to stop?" she teases and I can picture the sexy smirk and raised brow she must be sporting right now

I bite down on my bottom lip, I know I shouldn't but I can't help it, she just gets me "No, don't you dare" I plead

"Then what are you wearing?" she repeats even more huskily than before

"The same outfit I was wearing at school just minus the shoes" I giggle "What about you?"

"Well I _was_ getting changed before you called, so just my underwear"

"No bra?" I can't help but groan a little at picturing Quinn in her room in nothing but her skimpy little boy shorts

"Not anymore" she toyed

"God Quinn" I moan out embarrassingly loud causing Quinn to giggle on her end

"Take your top off" Quinn ordered sounding desperate

"Way ahead of you" I tell her as I'm already yanking my shirt up over my head. Once it's off I toss it to the ground and make quick work of my skirt so I'm down to my panties and bra. I can feel I'm already getting wet as I shift around to get comfortable again "Talk to me Quinn, I need it, I need you"

"Take your bra off baby" she whispers down the line and she doesn't need to ask me twice before my hand is reaching around my back to unclasp the garment and for it to join the rest of my clothes on my bedroom floor "Now I want you to feel your nipples, get them hard and imagine your fingers are my tongue, swirling around the hard little nubs" her voice is growing more animalistic as she goes on. I take her orders like a good girl and begin to roll my left nipple with my free hand, feeling it becoming erect in my hand

"Oh Quinn keep going, what should I do next?" I ask desperate for more, _much more_

"Ok, now run your hand down your body, but do it _slowly_ until you get to your panties, remember it's still my tongue" she says confidently and I continue to do as she says, running my fingertips slowly down my already tensing body, my skin becoming heated from my touch, wishing it was hers "Once you're there I want you to slip your hand into your panties, but don't take them off, I think they're sexy. Are you wet?" she asks

My fingers dip beyond my panties waistband and I bite down on my lip to avoid moaning loudly again, I'm much wetter than I had originally thought - damn Quinn Fabray and her sexy voice.

"I'm soaking Quinn" I respond and I'm almost shocked by how naturally it comes to me, I've never really had much experience with dirty talk but hell is it turning my on beyond crazy

"Oh god Rach, you have no idea how badly I want you right now" she practically growled "Rachel touch yourself for me, please. Rub your clit"

It's like my fingers have a mind of their own, they follow Quinn's orders like it's their job. Dipping between my wet folds and instantly hitting my already hard clit. A savage like moan escapes my lips, biting it seems to no longer be working, I'm too far gone. "Quinn are you touching yourself too?" I ask and by the sound of the little grunts and moans I can hear on the other end of the phone I know the answer is yes.

"Fuck yes Rachel and I'm so fucking close" she stated

I rub my clit faster and harder, wanting to catch up with Quinn. I picture Quinn between my legs, her little pink tongue darting out between those perfect lips of hers to flick and tease my clit. Her nails grazing up and down my thighs as she attempts to hold me down but all I can do is buck wildly in the air practically humping my hand wishing it was her. I can hear her breath becoming more frantic down the phone, I know she's not gonna last and neither am I, her noises only spurring me on. I feel my orgasm approaching fast, I don't want this to end, ever, but I need a release, and I need it _now_.

"Fuck Rachel, I'm coming" Quinn panted

Her words instantly send me over right along with her "Me too Quinn, me too" our moans mix down the phone and suddenly it's all over

A good minute goes by with no sounds between us other than our panting as we recover from the pleasure. My chest heaves and I can only imagine hers is doing pretty much the same thing right now. "Taste yourself" her voice breaks the silence

I take my hand out of my now soaked panties and just stare at the coat of my own juices across my fingers. I hesitate slightly before bringing them to my lips and sucking them clean, I can hear her making similar noise and guess she too is licking her fingers off "Good?" she asked

"Amazing" I simply reply

"You're amazing" she says making my heart flutter and before I can reply with a well thought out yet cliché compliment of my own she adds "Good night Rach" in a soft, tired and spent voice

"Good night Quinn" she ends the call and my smile is back, bigger than ever

**A/N:**** So a nice sexy ending for that chapter, Faberry is on. **

**Want more? I hope so. Please leave me your reviews or questions or whatever you want to say below, this story is coming along quite nicely I think **

**Thanks for reading**


	10. Chapter 10: We Will Always Be Here

**TITLE**: Whatever's On Her Mind Chapter 10: We Will Always Be Here For You

PAIRINGS

Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

**RATING:** M

**A/N: ** **Sorry this chapter took a while, I am trying to get more motivated to write for this story and I will try to be faster with updates. Big thank you to those who are still reading and reviewing**

**Quinn's bedroom 6PM**

**Quinn's POV**

It had been a few days since I came out to Santana and Brittany and Rachel told her dads about us, so far so good. We haven't been burnt at the stake, we haven't been placed on a gypsy curse and we haven't lost anybody we care about or been exiled to another realm…yet. The thought of telling my own mother still makes me freeze up in fear and feel like peeing myself where I sit so I know having Rachel over for dinner will of course be so extremely awkward and weird but I love her and she's right, if my mom gets to know her as my 'friend' then maybe she wouldn't be as mad or hate me when she finds out that Rachel is more than that to me. If she sees how much I truly care about her then maybe this could work out.

When I was young I didn't understand what love was, I guess no one does right off in life. I'd look at my parents and watch them fight and listen to them behind closed doors when they thought I couldn't hear them. Always going at each other's throats, and when they weren't they were putting on a false charade in front of me just so I wouldn't suspect they were unhappy, but did they really believe I didn't know? They would drown themself in drink most every night, and I just grew to accept that, but I knew I never wanted a life like that for myself. I never wanted to be with someone that I knew I wasn't happy with, I know the only way to not feel like that is to be with Rachel. I didn't understand the love between my parents, maybe they once had it, or maybe they never really did. But my love for Rachel isn't fake, it's real and that's all that matters to me. And it was when I met Rachel that I truly started to understand what love really was, and suddenly it didn't seem so complicated anymore. Everything started to make sense to me even if I wasn't ready to admit that were true.

"Quinn!" I hear my mother shout from outside my room just before knocking on my door.

"Come in" I answer

She walks into my room and smiles sweetly at me; I'm sat on my bed just doing some boring homework, due in tomorrow. She looks over at my homework like she is taking interest so I automatically know she's here to 'talk'. "Ooh that looks hard" she says picking up a sheet of paper and looking at it closely

"That's not homework mom, that's the lyric sheet for glee" I reply slightly amused by her failure

"Oh I see" she says putting it back down and looking at me again with that smile

"Just spit it out mom, what do you want?" I huff; I actually really need to get this homework done

"Well I wanted you to ask Rachel to dinner tomorrow night" her smile gets wider. My head darts up at her immediately because that's generally what hearing Rachel's name does to me. "I know you said it wasn't a good idea but Rachel seemed into it and I think it will be nice to get to know your new friend" she said persistently

I nod my head "Ok, I'll ask her over"

"Well you've changed your tune, I thought you hated the idea" she giggled at little at my change of heart

"Well I mean it would be good I guess" I say knowing that even though we have to be careful as the situation is risky it's a good chance for me and Rachel to hang out and at least pretend it's a normal date which we haven't been on in a while.

She puts a hand on my knee and says "Ok then, tomorrow night it is, 7pm sharp. Oh and feel free to invite San and Britt over too. I haven't seen those girls in a while, we can all have a big catch up" she stands and makes her way out of my room. I sigh before attempting to go back to my work. Sheets of paper all over the bed and I think I've done about half of it. I can't seem to stop thinking of Rachel plus we haven't had much chance to be…well alone recently and so I'm pretty damn horny right now.

I don't think just ignoring it will help and I have too much work to do to just keep getting distracted so I make a choice I must deal with this little problem before it gets any worse. I stand from my bed, several sheets of work falling off onto the floor. I walk over to my door, close it, lock it and sit back down on the bed. Quickly I pull my open laptop onto my lap, minimizing all the school related pages and opening a new one, remembering Santana sent me that link several days ago that I did not yet use and I searched my emails until I found it. Remembering how she also said it was a good one and she had watched it several times got me excited and I could already feel the twitch between my legs.

Easily finding the video she sent me I have to laugh when I see it is a 'lesbian couple tribbing' video, she sent me a girl on girl video when I wasn't even out to her. Santana really does know me better than even myself. My eyes grow wide at the sight when I begin to play the video, a blond and brunette, of course it is, now that has my wondering if she likes it because they are like her and Britt or whether she sent it to me because they were like me and Rachel. My thoughts end when that twitch occurs again, I watch on as the two on screen girls begin to make out, much more overtly than a regular couple would, even if they were having sex.

My right hand travels slowly down my body, almost absentmindedly, I didn't even notice when my fingers dipped under my underwear and into my growing wetness. "Oh" I gasp as I start to rub my stiffened clit. It's been a few days so I know I won't take long especially when I'm imagining me and Rachel doing all the dirty things these two girls are doing on screen. I know Rachel and I have only just started to be intimate but I already feel comfortable enough around her and trust her deeply to practically do anything in bed with her.

I start to circle my clit while trying not to laugh at how put on the moans are on screen right now, I mean yeah its hot and getting me majorly wet but it's still funny. The brunette lets out a load moan and it's so loud I almost don't realise I matched it with one of my own, I cover my mouth in order not to do it again. When I close my eyes and hear the moaning and feel the pleasure between my legs it makes me believe Rachel is here with me that thought alone is enough to send me over the edge and into post orgasmic bliss

**Rachel's house**

**Rachel's POV**

"Daddy!" I practically scream as I dance my way into the kitchen to find one of my fathers, sat at the island reading his paper, he pulls down his reading glasses and looks up at me

"Yes honey" he answers with a small smile

"I was wondering if I could ask you and dad for a favour?" I give my bright Rachel Berry, you-can't-resist-me smile

My daddy looks a bit wary of what I'm about to ask him but he nods anyway "Ok, what is it darling?"

"Well now that you and daddy both know about my current romantic life, which is of course dating another female, I was just curious if it was ok to have one night this week where Quinn could come over and we could have the place to ourselves, rather than us having to sneak around like we have been doing at her place and at school" I ask getting more nervous as I went on, not that me and Quinn have had sexual relations at school of course. I look down and begin to play with my hands. Quinn and I hadn't been intimate together for some time now and even though it was all new to me I was beginning to miss it.

He gives my ask a few minutes of thought before replying "Rachel like me and your father said, we don't mind you being in a relationship with another female. We don't mind you exploring your urges with Quinn, after all you are both young and I remember what it was like when I first met your father, we'd go at it like rabbits too. If you want to invite Quinn over for a night I promise you me and your dad wont disturb you just as long as you remember to lock the door, your room is sound proof after all" he smirked at me

"Really?" I ask rather surprised my dads are actually ok with me and Quinn…fooling around while they are here, which yes is rather weird to think about but as long as we can have some time to ourselves I guess I'll take it. It's nice to know we have a safe haven at least somewhere in the world where we don't have to flinch at the first hint of a noise and Quinn can truly be herself. "Thanks dad, you're the best" I grin as I walk up to him, give him a hug and kiss before leaving the room.

**Next Day: Thursday**

**McKinley High Hallway**

I find Quinn by her locker in the morning; I was excited to tell her the news about our new love nest and how we could safely be together without worry someone will catch us. I place my hands over her eyes standing on my tip toes and whisper in her ear "Guess who?"

I feel her smirk before joking "Santa Claus?"

"Are you trying to say I have man hands again?" I joke back

Quinn turns around her smirk completely gone from her face "Rach"

"It's ok, I was joking" I assure her, trying to get her to laugh but I can see it may be a little too soon to bring up old wounds. I grab her hands in mine, but she pulls back and looks around at the other students passing us, it's clearly also still too soon for anyone else to know about us. "Sorry" I mutter quietly

"No, I'm sorry I hate hiding from everyone but I'm just not ready yet" she says with huge sad eyes

"It's ok Quinn I get it, but I have some good news" I announce to her and her eyes light back up with wonder and intrigue "I know we haven't, you know, had sex for a while but I spoke to my daddy and he said we were welcome to…fool around at my place as long as we lock the door" I inform quietly making sure no one is listening in

"Isn't that a bit weird, you know if your dads know we're getting it on?" she wonders

"Well its either that or we continue to constantly look over our shoulders, I mean we can still do it at your place when your mom isn't around or whatever but at least we know we can go somewhere to just be together"

She smiles again and it makes me smile "That sounds wonderful Rachel, thank you"

"You're welcome Quinn"

She takes a chance and gives me a friendly hug, but it only lasts a few seconds, but I'm surprised when we pulled back she was holding my hand. She held it between us, not caring who saw for once. "And I can honestly say Rachel, your hands are definitely not manly" she whispered and winked at me as she dropped my hand.

"You are always surprising me Quinn Fabray"

"Well I actually have another surprise, well sort of, I mean you already know about it but now I have confirmation for it. My mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight. She knows nothing about vegan food so it will be great to watch her try that one, but I apologise in advance for it if it's bad" she laughs as she closes her locker and turns back to me.

"That sounds perfect Quinn; I'd love to have dinner with you and your mom as friends of course"

"She wants me to invite Britt and San too, I hope that's ok, I mean I normally would just want it to be me and you but if they're there for moral support then it could make the situation easier a little" she suggests a little uncertain, obviously thinking I'd hate the idea

"No that sounds good, me you and your mom does seem a bit creepy" I joke

"Ok so I'll ask them. I'll catch you later" she smiles before walking off down the corridor

**Science class**

**Quinn's POV**

I wait patiently for my best friends to hurry up and get their perfectly rounds asses to class. For some reason I'm a little nervous about asking them to dinner, I feel like I'm about to ask them to date me, ok that's a little odd but what if they can't make it and then I'm stuck with Rachel and my mother. Not that that is a bad thing, of course not, I mean I love Rachel after all but a night alone with her and my mother is just too soon, I am so not ready for such intimacy in the family. Besides moms always know the truth right, even if mine isn't exactly the most perceptive when it comes to her children, but at least with a distraction there she won't have as many opportunities to pick up on any body language that may happen between me and Rachel.

"Hey Fabgay" I hear coming from none other than Santana Lopez, it breaks me from my thoughts and I look up to see both her and Britt entering the class room.

"Shh, Jesus San still not out _yet_ remember?" I totally panic and look around to realise no one at all is paying attention anyway

"Relax, I've been calling you that since 8th grade" she shrugs and jumps up on the table I'm sat at, Brittany following just after. They both stare down at me and I remember that it's true she has been calling me that since I can remember. I did always wonder why, maybe she had known this whole time and was just trying to get me to accept it or maybe it was a 'Santana joke' she seems to joke about people being gay more now she's out, but I guess it's all in good humour right? I mean if you can't joke about yourself, right?

"You ok Quinn? You look the way Lord Tubbington looks when I say the word bath around him" Brittany asks me giving me a little pout to get me to open up to her

I smile, knowing no one can resist that adorable puppy dog look and watch on as Santana smiles at the blond girl and takes her hand in hers, it's hard not to imagine me and Rachel one day being that out if I could ever get over my insecurities that is. "I need to ask you guys a favour, what are you doing tonight?" I ask hope in my eyes I'm sure

"Oh, well Santana promised me I'd get to be on top if I was good for the rest of the day" Brittany instantly replied squeezing her girlfriend's hand as her blue eyes glittered with excitement. Santana smiled back and leaned in to kiss the happy girl.

I roll my eyes as I watch the sweet kiss turn heated and have to tug at Santana's jacket to get her to break it up "Ok well can you postpone that idea? I need you girls for tonight"

"Quinn look we love you but me and Britts don't do that sort of thing" Santana said apologetically

"What!? No, I don't mean that!" I assure her, guessing she was referring to some sort of three or foursome. "My mom wants to have Rachel round for dinner tonight and as awkward as it will be with just the three of us she invited you guys too, and so I need you there for moral support"

"Ooh free food!" Britt exclaimed letting go of Santana's hand to clap her own frantically "Count us in!"

"Wait, I never agreed to this" Santana spoke up

"Oh come on baby, it's for Quinn, you told me last night you'd do anything for Quinn because she was your 'girl'" Britt reminded leaning in close to the Latina

"You said that? Anything?" I wondered, knowing I'd do the same for both of them of course, they are my 'girls' too, whatever that means

"Of course we'll come Quinn, but if Berry's going does that mean it will be all vegan?" Santana scrunched her face up, not liking the idea

"Yeah my mom is cooking vegan, but I know that's not your thing so you can eat before you come over if you want" I suggest, regretting it instantly when I see the smirk grow on Santana's face and that gleam in her eye as she turns her head to Britt and says

"Oh don't worry, I'm definitely gonna eat before I _come_"

Her comment makes Brittany giggle and reply "You got that wrong Sanny. You usually _come_ while _I'm_ eating" she giggled harder pulling Santana in for yet another kiss.

I roll my eyes yet again and stand up to move to another table, "You two are disgusting" I state but honestly I'm just a little jealous that they have the confidence to be so open about their relationship and the fact they are both so in love with each other makes me wish I could say 'I love you' to Rachel and for once hear it back.

Before I get the chance to walk away I feel a hand grab my shirt and tug me back "Wait, Quinnie, I'm sorry, come here" Santana begs

I turn around to face my friends and almost as if she was reading my mind Brittany says "You'll get there eventually Quinn. You and Rachel shouldn't have to hide" she says placing a hand on my shoulder

"I know, but I'm not like you guys, I just can't do it not yet" I say quietly again not wanting anyone to overhear us

"That's ok Quinn, I mean look how long it took Santana to come out, no one's rushing you" Brittany assured me and I looked to Santana who was nodding sincerely with a comforting smile on her face

"Just remember Quinn, no matter what happens and what changes, you always have me and Britt-Britt on your side. We will _always_ be here for you, use us" Santana's smiles grows bigger "Now what time is this free food?" she jokes

"Be at mine for 7, don't be late, really _don't! _I need you guys" I smile at the both of them before going over to the seat I was about to take far away from their making out session

"Butts belong in seats and not on the tables girls, please put them where they should be" I hear our teacher reprimand my friends as he walks into the classroom with his briefcase, placing it on his desk.

I can't help the chuckle I let out when I see them jump off the table and quickly take their seats, Brittany looks over her shoulder to throw me a supportive friendly smile and wave before our teacher starts the class. The knowledge I have both of them loving and supporting me is all I need to know tonight will be ok. Sometimes I wish they were my parents.

**18:27PM**

**Santana's bedroom**

**Santana's POV**

"Oh god San, I'm so close" she moaned and her voice practically vibrates throughout my whole body, there's something about making Brittany gasp in pleasure that makes everything in the world just seem right.

Her legs wrapped around my neck and her hand on my head trying to force me deeper into her. Her arousal spread across my nose and chin, as my tongue works her over. I smirk into her knowing I am the _only_ one that can make feel as good as this, just the way it should be when you _love_ someone.

Right now, in this moment, there is _nothing_ else in this world, just me, Brittany and this bed. Her grip tightens in my hair and I know it won't be much longer until she shatters under my touch. "Santana, oh god, I'm coming" she pants, as her whole body shakes and her back arches off the bed. She tenses for a few seconds before completely letting go as I continue to lap at the deliciousness she is giving out. I've never tasted anything like it and I can't get enough, I'd taste her all day if I could survive on it.

Her body finally relaxes completely as her breath begins to normalise once again, her legs unwrap me from the bear hug they had me in. I look up at her to see her eyes screwed shut and her mouth hanging open still recovering from the pleasure I can proudly say I gave her. "Come up here" she whispers trying to tug me up to her with a weak hand.

I give one finally kiss to her core before I shuffle back up so I'm face to face with the beauty that I get to call my girlfriend. "Hey" I whisper as I kiss her forehead, knowing she needs her mouth for breathing right now

"I love you so much" she gasps as she wraps her arms around my neck and finally opens her eyes to look deep in mine. She gives a lazy smile and pulls me down to join our lips, I know she can taste herself and that's probably the only reason she wants a kiss right now, but I don't complain. "Hmm I taste good" she hums, her words vibrating my lips.

"Yeah you do" I say softly with a laugh and cover us both with the bed sheet. We keep kissing for a few more minutes before she pulls away

"Do you think Quinn loves Rachel as much as we love each other?" she asks and her question is a little surprising but it makes me think

"Yeah I do" I nod, knowing how much and how long Quinn has cared for the little diva "I mean they may not be in the same place as we are right now, but it took us a while to get here too" I smile and kiss Britt again

Brittany's fingers toy with my hair as she thinks "Do you think they'll ever be where we are?" she says almost as if she knows it won't ever happen

"I'd like to think so. Quinn's a smart girl, right? She'll get there, they'll get there. It will just take a lot of confidence and time. She's just got to be patient with herself like you were with me" I explain to her and her sweet cute smile comes right back on her face

"I hope they are like us one day" she says dreamily

"I'm sure they will be"

"I bet their sex isn't as hot as ours though" Brittany laughs

"Oh _no one's_ sex is as hot as ours, have you seen us?" I joke but know it's totally true

"I love you" she says simply and kisses my neck

"I love you too" I reply holding her tight, knowing I'd love to spend the rest of the night like this but alas we must be there for Quinnie "We should probably start getting ready" I say hesitantly because I really don't want to move, my naked body against Brittany's is like every dream come true

"I thought that's what we were doing" she laughs pulling me back in for yet another kiss, I love when she's like this, it's _so_ sexy

**18:40PM**

**Rachel's bedroom**

**Rachel's POV**

I look in the mirror and check myself out, I look pretty sexy if I do say so myself, but I know tonight isn't about turning Quinn on its about being myself and getting to know her mother. She needs to like me, no scratch that, she _needs _to _love_ me if we want any chance of her not freaking out and hating us when Quinn finally comes out.

So tonight I have decided to go a little more casual, after all I don't want Quinn accidently staring at my breasts or my ass all night, so I'm wearing a simple skirt, knee length of course and my usual knee high socks with a boring sweater. I'm used to not being able to touch Quinn too overtly at school but in the comfort of her own home I just wish I was able to lean over and kiss her or hold her hand or even catch another sneaky tap to the ass but it hurts I won't be able to do that.

I can't believe how nervous I am, it feels like it's our first date all over again, and it's not like I haven't already met her mom, I have done several times and I think she is a lovely woman. I guess I'm just worried about screwing this up for Quinn. I could never forgive myself if I ruined the relationship between Quinn and Judy even if it's not as strong as the one I have with my dads.

I take one last look at myself in the mirror as I finished brushing my hair and then look over to the clock, it's almost time I left, I am Rachel Berry and I can't be late after all.

**Quinn's house**

**18:50PM**

**Quinn's POV**

God I'm so nervous I feel like I'm about to come out to my mother and not just have dinner with her, thank god Santana and Brittany will be here for support, I couldn't stand this otherwise. Don't get me wrong I love Rachel and love spending time with her and would pretty much do anything for her even if I haven't told her that, but coming out to my mother is something I'm just far from ready to do.

I help my mother prepare the table for all of us before I hear a knock at the door, a knock I recognise instantly to be Santana's signature one, actually she has two her other one is more of a simple bang which turns out to be her pinning Brittany up on whatever hard surface there is (which is normally the door) and start making out with her but this time around the girls know better.

I smile knowing some comfort is here and run to the door a little too anxiously, I stop when I get there and compose myself. I open the door to them just to catch the end of their lips joining; I roll my eyes knowing I'd caught them as they straighten up and turn to me. "Hey Q" Santana says

"Hey Quinn" Brittany smiles widely

"Hey guys come on in, please" I stand aside to let them pass, they've obviously been here many times and have most likely made out in every room, in fact I think they had a goal to hit every room in one sleepover. As the girls try to make their way into the living room I quickly stop them, grabbing their wrists and yanking them back "Ok girls normal rules remember?" I ask hoping I won't have to go over the ground rules _again_, my mother knows they are a couple but we don't talk about it so I have no idea what her thoughts are on it, so just to be on the safe side we came up with a few rules the girls had to stick to when they were around her.

Santana rolled her eyes at my request "Yeah, yeah, we know Quinn. No making out in front of your mom, no touching under the table and that includes any hand play, and no lesbian jokes we haven't forgotten Quinnie, this isn't the first time" Santana assures me and Brittany nods along as Santana goes over them.

"Ok well feel free to go on into the kitchen I have to go check my makeup" I say instantly regretting that comment too when I see the oh so familiar smirk on Santana's lips threatening to turn into a giggle

"Wait Rachel isn't here yet?" Britt asks "But she's always early" her soft voice reminds me of the fact and I begin to worry she isn't gonna turn up. No Rachel wouldn't do that to me, of course she'll be here. She wanted this after all.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon" I state turning away towards the stairs as the girls start to make their way to the kitchen where my mom is, then I remember something and turn back "Oh girls!" I shout getting their attention once more, then I point down to their locked hands and give them a warning look

They reluctantly release each other's hands "Sorry" they both say quietly in unison and I feel bad that I'm stopping them from being themselves but if it was up to me alone I wouldn't care, I just know my mother that's all. I watch the girls enter the kitchen as I run up the stairs.

**18:58PM**

**Rachel's POV**

I can't believe I'm almost late to Quinn's tonight, I'm never late but I had a lot of thinking and composing to do, plus I had to make sure I looked just perfect to have dinner with Judy Fabray. But finally I stand outside her spacious house that had almost become a third home to me, the second being the choir room of course.

My heart beats like it does just before I go out on stage and sing a magnificent solo, because I know all the attention will be on me whether I want it or not. I take a deep breath and knock softly on the door, so softly I think I need to knock again but just before I do the door opens and Judy is standing on the other side staring down at me

"Oh hello Rachel, so glad you could make it, come on in. Santana and Brittany are already in the kitchen" she smiles warmly and gestures for me to enter, as I do I feel the familiar warmth of Quinn's home hit me.

"Thank you Judy, it was so kind of you to invite me over for dinner" I speak gratefully

"Oh nonsense Rachel, it's about time you had dinner with us, Quinn seems to love spending time with you so I should get to know you too" Judy shuts the door behind me

I smile up at the blond woman "Uh where is Quinn?" I wonder

"Oh she's upstairs redoing her makeup _again_; it's like the 5th time. God you'd think she was going on a date or something" Judy laughed out loud like it was a ridiculous accusation, I smile back not wanting to give anything away of course

"No I wasn't" I hear and look up to the stairs where the voice is coming from, Quinn was coming down them, clearly overheard our conversation or at least the end of it. "I wasn't redoing it, I was just…on the toilet" Quinn mumbled

"Much less embarrassing Quinn" Santana said entering the room alongside Brittany, I can't help but giggle because let's face it, Santana was right about that one

"Ok well now that we're all here and no one is on the toilet, let's say we eat!" Judy held her hands up with much excitement

"Sound good Judy, I'm staved, haven't eaten all day" Santana mentioned

"Well almost nothing" Britt said quietly leaning in towards her girlfriend with a smirk on her lips; luckily Quinn's mother was already walking towards the kitchen again and didn't hear them.

**19:05PM**

**Quinn's POV**

I roll my eyes yet again at my friend's sexual innuendos and lead the way into the kitchen. We all sit down around the dining table in there. Britt and San obviously sitting next to each other as Rachel sits down next to me, with my mother at the end. I still think this is kinda creepy but whatever Rachel wants I guess.

Rachel smiles at me and I smile back just as my mom places the food on the table, the food that has clearly come from the vegan restaurant down the street. "I thought you said your mom was cooking?" Santana whispered across the table as my mom went to get the utensils

"I did, cooking in my mother's terms is ordering take out" I inform, it's something she has always done, she's never been much of a cook so I've become accustom to it. She either doesn't have the time or doesn't see the point, when it's easier to order from someplace else.

Santana just shrugs her shoulders "Oh well all ends up in the same place"

"Please dig in girls, take all you want" my mother says handing out utensils to each of us and Santana is first in there of course, for someone who is so small and thin she certain can and _will_ eat a lot. My mom sits down and joins us.

Once everyone has enough food and has started to eat the conversation starts to pick up but perhaps not the type of subjects I'd like to be discussing especially with my mother in the room. "So Quinn did you ever use that website I sent you?" Santana asked with her signature smirk in play, seriously Santana, now? It was like she knew I had used it already, what is she spying on me now?

I look over at my mom who seems to be just as curious as Santana is to know, then I dart my eyes to Rachel who has no idea what we are talking about but also seems to want to know more. "What site is that?" my mom asks, eating some rice

I quickly try to think of something other than 'oh Santana just sent me a porn link of lesbians doing it which I decided to use to get myself off the other day' so I just said "Oh Santana sent me a really good site to help with my Biology project" I lie looking over at the girl who is still smirking so give her a look that says 'what the fuck?'

"Yes Biology totally, so did you like it? I told you it was a good one didn't I?" she laughs and Brittany laughs right alongside of her clearly knowing exactly what we are talking about.

"It was very informative, and satisfactory" I say through gritted teeth, I honestly can't believe she would bring that up in front of my mom, not to mention Rachel, no wait of course I can, it is Santana after all, does she have anything on her mind other than sex. Then I realised maybe she is using this as a distraction, so no focus is put on me and Rachel that we can't deal with, though it is still a inappropriate topic to use for such but I guess that's just Santana's way of _helping_.

"So did you like the bit where-" she goes to continue but I kick her under the table before she gets anymore out of her mouth "Ouch" she mutters still laughing. I may appreciate her help but that's enough on that particular subject

I decide not to look at anyone for a few seconds and just stare into my food, knowing that is a safe place. Of course Santana would turn up to support me to only embarrass me once she's here, classic Santana Lopez, but isn't that why I love her?

"Me and Britt used it again last night, a very _pleasurable_ experience" Oh my god Santana cut it out, my cheeks have already started to go red, I know my mom isn't the most perceptive person around but she sure can still pick up on my embarrassment.

My mom smiled trying to join in on the chatting but she clearly didn't understand a word we were saying, but finally she butted in with her own questions, again though not the type of thing I'd wish to talk about with her "So Santana, Brittany, how are you two doing?" she asked the girls

They both looked at each other with sweet smiles before Britt answered "Good Miss Judy, better than ever actually" she said, looking deep into Santana's eyes. I smile at the name Britt has for my mom, my mother never seems to complain though.

"You know it's funny, most of the time when my friends dated friends they'd be heartbroken in about a week" she laughed and the four of us just looked around not knowing if she meant it as a positive thing or negative

"Well that's not the case with us" Santana spoke up, smiling at Britt and what looks like she has her hand on Brittany's knee under the table, all innocent I hope

Brittany looked from her girlfriend back to my mother "Yeah me and San are in love" she assured

My mom nodded and even smiled, I was surprised that the smile was genuine and not fake "Isn't that nice"

I looked at the two girls then over to Rachel, all of us were as surprised as the rest, no one knew what to think or say "Judy might I say you look very lovely in that shirt" Santana broke the silence with her charm

"Oh why thank you Santana, it's my favourite actually, I think it brings the attention to my boobs" my mom says like its normal, I look away not wanting to be involved in this

"Yes very much so" Santana says, her eyes blatantly trained on my mother's breasts; in fact I can't even believe I am saying this. I kick her under the table again and we lock eyes, I mouth 'what the hell' at her and she just shrugs casually as she continues to eat.

**Rachel's POV**

"So Rachel how did you and Quinn become so chummy?" Judy asks me, my eyes quickly darting over to Quinn as everyone else's seem to land on me

I know Quinn won't want me to give her mother all the details "Oh well we just started to get closer at the end of last year. I guess we just realised being enemies was a waste of time and we should embrace the things we do have in common" I explain, not sure if I should mention the whole wedding thing I guess I shouldn't as it could make this whole situation even more complicated but Judy seems to already be moving on to the next question

"It's nice to see that you both have realised life is too short to hold grudges, it's better to be friends. Are you seeing anyone?" she asks me and I feel like my heart has stopped

I look at Quinn and her eyes are as wide as mine, as are Brittany and Santana's who are trying to act as normal as possible "Uh…no I'm not currently" I hate lying like this but I know I can't take any other route

"Well a pretty girl like you won't have any trouble finding a nice boy, it's about time my Quinnie started getting out a bit more too" Judy says looking at her red cheeked daughter as she sipped at her glass of wine

"Mom please" Quinn reprimanded and as if we were clockwork the rest of us picked up our glasses of water and sipped at them too, least it would stop anyone of us from speaking for a few seconds.

"Oh come on Quinn I'm just saying you haven't dated since you went all punk and I just think it will be good for you" Judy said honestly and if I wasn't uncomfortable before I sure am now, as is Quinn I'm almost certain

"Mom stop ok, you don't know anything about me and I don't need a boy to make my life worthwhile and if that's what you're waiting for then sorry but it's not happening!" Quinn practically shouted with frustration

Judy threw her hands up in defeat "Ok Quinn whatever you say. I guess there will plenty of time for dating when you get to college"

"This food is really good" I interrupt knowing Quinn really wants the subject changed right now

"Yeah it rocks Miss F" Santana adds to my diversion, obviously picking up on what I was doing, I send her a sweet thankful smile and she smiles back

"Thank you girls" Judy responses taking the credit for the takeout food.

I even give some thought to just standing up here and now and saying I'm dating Quinn, loud enough for the whole world to hear. I wonder what Judy's reaction would be, she doesn't seem to be too bad towards Santana and Brittany but then again they _aren't_ her daughter. I'm not against Judy knowing about us, but I know Quinn needs more time even if it kills me acting like we are just friends and lying about who I am dating. I'd do anything for Quinn within reason and so I want to give her that time to handle this herself and grow in her confidence.

Once dinner was over I offered to help with the dishes as did Santana but Judy just laughed and told us we didn't need to worry about such things as we were guests. Judy cleared the table as she sent us into the living room to do our own thing. As the four of us walked into the living room Santana and Brittany stopped and turned to us

"Well we best get off, but thanks for dinner Quinn" Santana said kindly

"No thanks for being here. God if that wasn't the very definition of awkward I don't know what is" Quinn responded

"Thanks Quinnie" Britt said pulling Quinn into a hug and Quinn hugged back, liking the body contact I'm sure

"Don't worry Q, you'll get there eventually" Santana assured also hugging Quinn once Brittany had finally let her go "Remember none of us are going anywhere, we'll always be here" she whispered into Quinn's ear and I could only just about hear it but I nodded along when Quinn looked at me to show her she still had my support and the awkward dinner conversation hadn't ruined that

I watched as Santana and Quinn released each other and exchanged smiles, then surprising all of us Quinn punched Santana in the arm, she meant it to be playful but from the hiss and winch Santana reacted with I'm sure it turned out to be much harder than that "What the fuck Q!?" she questioned

Quinn smirked "That's for even thinking about mentioning that video. You're just lucky my mom doesn't understand the internet" This famous video seems to have all three girls' attention tonight, and I wonder to myself whether I really want to know what it is of. I'm not sure if I should really believe them when they said it was for biology.

Santana rubbed her arm better and looked up at Quinn with a smile of her own "Sorry but I had to ask, plus I love seeing those cute little cheeks get all red and embarrassed" she tease, grabbing Quinn's cheek between her thumb and first finger and tugging on it like Quinn was a baby.

Quinn swatted her hand away with a giggle, a giggle that made my heart flutter "Knock it off Lopez" she laughed

"You're so easy to wind up you know that?" Santana joked before stepping closer to the front door as Brittany linked her hand with her girlfriend's.

"See you at school" Quinn said and opened up the door to let the girls flee into the night.

Silence starts after Quinn closes the door but it doesn't last long, "Do you wanna go upstairs?" Quinn asks casually, I guess she just wants to be as far away from her mother right now as possible.

I smile and give a simple nod "Sure"

She begins to glow when she looks into my eyes, then she takes one look to make sure her mother isn't around to see us before she grabs my hand and takes me upstairs, all the way to her room, closing the door and locking it behind us.

"I'm sorry if that was a bit awkward Rach" Quinn said walking over and sitting down on her bed

I chuckle "Well I'm not gonna lie and say it was totally normal but it's not your fault. Your mom just wants what's best for you, you know that right?" I go over and sit next to her on the bed, placing myself deliberately close to her

We lock eyes "I know she does but I just wish it was easy to talk to her about this type of thing. God compared to this telling my parents I was knocked up was a cakewalk, I swear" she laughed a little

"Oh baby don't worry, the more you worry about it the harder it's gonna get. I say just stop thinking about it for now. It will happen when it happens, though it would have made a perfect story if you had told her during dinner" I joke

"It would have huh" she agrees with that sexy little half smile on her face, her eyes darting from my eyes to my lips as I smile back

"Anyway I think we should stop talking about your mom right now, because I really don't want to be thinking about her when we're doing this" I say repositioning myself in front of her

"Doing wha-?" she asks but I cut her off with a kiss before she can finish the sentence.

Our lips move together, her hands instantly roaming over my body, one hand finding my breast and squeezing ever so gently causing me to moan while her other hand rubs up and down my back before eventually settling on my ass. I always considered Quinn an ass girl, though then again she seems to love my boobs too as her hand begins to squeeze at mine harder once our kiss becomes more heated.

I start to suck on her tongue and we both fall backwards on her bed, her head landing softly on the white pillow behind her. I move around again so I'm on top of her and place a thigh between her legs pressing down "Oh yes Rach" she groans

I begin to kiss down Quinn's neck and my hand has a mind of its own when it starts to run down her hard perfect abs till they reach the top of her pants. My fingers start to toy with the button as I attempt to undo them with one hand. I can tell Quinn is already turned on because of the grunting noises she is making and the fact she is trying to hump at my thigh. I would find it comical if I didn't love to make her lose control like this so much

I suck hard on Quinn's neck before going back to her lips and my fingers are just about to enter the 'danger zone' and explore under the pants which I have just managed to skilfully undo, when we both hear a noise on the other side of the bedroom door. Quinn shoots up so fast she almost knocks me off the bed; I assume she must be used to having a quick reflex when it comes to hiding from people. "What was that?" she asks as if I would know

I shake my head and shrug "I don't know was that your mom?" I whisper, I don't really know why I am whispering but maybe because I don't want her mom to hear us if it was her on the other side of the door.

"I don't know. This is a stupid idea, we should stop" she says quickly standing up and re-buttoning and zipping up her pants

"You're right" I agree but then I remember the safe house my fathers agreed for us to have. I reach out to Quinn as I am still on the bed and pull her back in. I lean up on my knees and look her in the eyes and wrap my arms around her waist "How about me make the most of my place tomorrow? I think my dads will be out anyway so it won't be weird doing it with them in the house" I suggest hopeful that she would be into that.

Quinn smiles immediately and her features soften "Now there's an idea I love" she smirks cupping my cheek and leaning down to capture my lips for a kiss. It sucks that we can't be open in Quinn's home like we can now in my own but right now the only thing I care about is the fact that I am with Quinn and Quinn is with me and her warm lips are on mine.

And most importantly Quinn loves me and I love her…wait what? I love Quinn?

**A/N:**** Rachel loves Quinn? Really? Guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out.**

**So yeah I decided to add some of Santana's POV just because I could, I have no idea if it worked if it did let me know if it didn't keep it to yourself, no I'm kidding you can still tell me haha. I might do other people's POVs from time to time but not as often as Quinn and Rachel's, if there's anyone's you want to see let me know**

**Please leave a review as I need some motivation for this story, I always think people don't really like this one as much as my others even though I put more thought into this one haha thanks for reading :) **


	11. Chapter 11: She Is My Addiction

**TITLE**: Whatever's On Her Mind Chapter 11: Tonight's The Night, She is my addiction.

PAIRINGS

Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

**RATING:** M

**A/N: ** **I just wanna say a huge sorry to you all I completely suck it's been so long since I last updated, I kind of need to be in a certain mood to write this story. I do apologise this story always takes so long for me to update I try my best but I really do suck when it comes to this. In fact it's been so long even I'm starting to forget what happened in the last chapter haha. However I can assure you it has a plan and I won't ever give up on it so please stay with me and keep reading, loving and reviewing you guys keep me going. **

**Ok so looks like no one hated the POV of other characters so I will most likely add in some more of that, and someone asked for more Brittana so I will probably get a bit more Brittana POV in from time to time also. Judy is another character I am considering having her own POV part**

**A/N 2:** **ok time to answer a few review questions from last chapter, one asked me if I have plans to move Quinn along and not let it stagnate, of course I do, I just like the drama of this fic as it is my most angsty fic and so I enjoy living up to the name of it. I have had a few people ask and wonder about Quinn's coming out, it will happen and soon I can assure you. This fic is definitely moving on and I have plans for where it is going, plans in which I hope you all enjoy reading. Quinn WILL come out, in one form or another, I have had her coming out scene planned for some time but I want to get it just right as I assume most of you are looking forward to seeing it happen. I have been asked if Quinn will be getting thrown out etc. I will not tell you, all I will say is there is gonna be drama but it won't all be bad. As for the people wondering if Judy was behind that door in the last chapter, who knows? Maybe. Maybe not. Judy is a smart woman and I think she's knows more about her daughter than Quinn gives her credit for, her dinner conversation wasn't all that innocent after all. She will have to learn just like Quinn did and she will have her own way of dealing with it. Everything will come out eventually. I am surprised no one has asked if Finn will ever find out, but Judy will I can assure you all so don't worry if you're there thinking it won't happen, it sure as hell will. **

**So YES Quinn WILL come out in one form or another, the mystery is HOW? ;) Thanks for reading my Q & A haha now on with the chapter. So I left you lot on a BIG teaser, one of my many traits I like to do so let's find out what's going down.**

**Rachel's POV**

**Rachel's room**

_And most importantly Quinn loves me and I love her…wait what? I love Quinn?_

"I love Quinn? What? Really? Maybe?" I am currently pacing back and forth in my room after leaving Quinn's place and my brain is going crazy. I have no idea what to think right now. I think I have actually fallen in love with Quinn Fabray, and I really can't blame myself. I mean she is pretty much perfect both inside and out. Yes she has her ups and downs but doesn't everyone?

I should have seen this coming; it was only a matter of time after all until I felt this way. But what about Finn? The feeling I have for Quinn is so much stronger than the one I have for Finn but I still am so confused about my feelings for my ex-boyfriend. Oh why can't life just be simple?

I sigh and collapse on my bed, my legs almost tired of walking around my room with no real purpose. I grab my phone to call the only person I think might actually shed some light on this whole messed up and confusing situation right now.

"Santana?" I say when I hear the other girl pick up her phone.

"Rachel?" Santana asks almost shocked I would even call her "What's up?" she asks sweetly like she is genuinely wondering. She may not be the most obvious person to pour your heart out to but last time I talked to her about something this serious she actually made sense and really helped open my eyes to the things I had been missing. She is like my own personal guardian angel and that's exactly what I need right now.

"Santana I'm sorry to interrupt you this evening but I could really use your experienced mind right now"

I could hear some noise in the background on her end but I didn't question it "Sure what can I do for you Rach?" she asks

"I think I'm in love with Quinn" I say hastily, I don't know whether to add anything else to it but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You think?" she replies and I could practically see her face with that quirked eyebrow.

"Well I've never felt this way before and I honestly don't know whether this is love or not. My feelings for her are so strong that it hurts sometimes, I think about her all the time and she makes me speechless almost every time we are together. That's the symptoms of love isn't it?" I wonder.

Santana sighs on the other end "Rachel there are no symptoms to love, all of that cliché stuff is complete crap" she insists.

Her comment saddens me a little but I don't let it stop me "Then how do you know if you love someone?" She loves Brittany right? So she must have some sort of idea of when it all becomes obvious.

"Honestly I can't really answer that Rach, only your heart can. It sounds silly but you just know"

"Do you think I'm in love with Quinn?" I don't actually expect her to answer me but it's worth a try right?

"I can't answer that for you Rachel" her voice is soft and regretful with a slight sigh.

"But _you_ know?"

"Yeah I know, but it's for you to work out and not for me to tell you" she states and I feel kinda stupid asking her over my own feelings when surely this is something I should be able to work out for myself

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked you that, thanks for the advice anyway though"

"Wait Rachel, don't say sorry. I'm actually honoured you decided to call me over this but I think if you just look deep inside your own heart you'll find the answer pretty quickly. Just don't tell Quinn anything unless you're sure ok?" she makes me smile by how much she clearly cares for her friend and dare I say me a little bit.

"I promise I won't, the last thing I wanna do is give her false hope. Goodnight Santana"

"Night Rach" she hangs up before I have the chance but the softness of her voice lingers on in my ears. I like it when she calls me by my actual name. There are times when that girl can appear to be a completely different person than the one I've come to know at school.

Santana is right, I can answer this myself. The answer is already here. The feelings I have for Quinn are so strong they have to be love because I have many friends but I have never felt this way about them so I know it's more than just a friendly feeling, but it's very similar to the way I once felt with Finn. The feeling is so intense and amazing at the same time and I know why. I don't just want to be friends with Quinn. I want Quinn, I love Quinn Fabray.

**Santana's POV**

**McKinley High Glee Club – The Next Day**

When I get to glee that afternoon I see Rachel looking pretty nervous standing by the piano pretending to look over some sheet music. I head over to her before too many people crowd into the room

"Rachel, did you tell her?" I whisper as I come up behind her. Rachel turns around to face me almost like I scared her, usually I would laugh at that but I have far more pressing issues to deal with. I will make a note to laugh at it later.

"You mean Quinn?" she asks, of course I mean Quinn who the fuck else would I mean? Nope calm down Snixx this isn't your battle. I need to be a friend right now

"Yes Quinn. Did you tell her you love her?" I ask ever so quietly. I can't possibly risk anyone hearing it; Quinn would never forgive me if I outed her like Poppin' Fresh outed me

Rachel looked nervously around the room, only Mercedes and Kurt were here so far and they are both sat over in the chairs talking about something gay I'm sure. Her scared brown eyes look back at me and I find myself feeling rather sorry for her because I know all this must be more than just confusing for her. I mean to suddenly fall in love with a girl when you were so sure you were straight.

"No I haven't said anything yet. I'm not sure how I should say it. I wish I could just sing her something but that would only risk everyone else finding out about us plus we don't exactly have similar music tastes" she says with a pretty cute pout, ok maybe I get what Quinn sees in her a little bit.

"Don't tell her" I insist.

"Excuse me?" her head shoots up faster than when she hears a Streisand number

I roll my eyes at her "I don't mean never. I just mean don't tell her unless you are sure" she looks on at me listening intently. "Look Quinn has been waiting to hear something like this for years, god knows how long she's carried a torch for you Rachel. So don't just say it just to say it, say it because you mean it and make it special, she deserves that" I explain rather proud of myself for actually having so much care for another human being that isn't Brittany. Then again Quinn has always been one of my best friends and I'd hate to admit it but I love her and I'd fight to the death just to see her happy and I know being with Rachel makes her happy which is why I can't stand to see her love Rachel if Rachel can't feel the same way back, it's not fair.

"I want to wait for the right time too. I know you care for Quinn and are just looking out for her but I don't have any intention to lie to her, I just wish she would relax a little more. But I know it must be hard for her, like it was for you too" she places a hand on my arm and grips it lightly.

I nod and give her a gentle smile to show my intentions are the same "I trust you Rachel" that's all I managed to say before I see _something_ standing next to us. I turn to see Finn looking at us "What do you want Finn?" I growl. I'm still pissed at him over everything to do with my outing but most recently his asshole comments and actions towards me and my friends.

He looks from Rachel to me before speaking "Can I talk to you?" he asks me.

"No thank you I have better things to do" I say coldly with a frown as I attempt to push past him but his hand grabbed my arm before I could get very far "Take your hands off of me Finnept" I shake his hand away and turn back to him

He raises his hands in defeat and opens his mouth again "Can I please talk to you Santana, please just one minute?" he begs

I really don't want to listen to what he has to say but my curiosity always gets the better of me. I look at Rachel who quickly gathers her things from the piano and dashes off to go take her seat for glee "What do you want Finn?" I ask in a way that will make him spit it out rather than keep me waiting.

"I wanted to apologise" he says genuinely, and I almost feel bad for him over the fact I know his sort of ex-girlfriend is lying to him about the real reason she dumped him…I said _almost_

"I'm listening" I raise a brow and cross my arms across my chest, this conversation still feeling tedious though

"I'm sorry I got mad with you and said that cock comment. That wasn't cool, it was immature and I never should have said anything like that" he looks at me waiting for me to reply

I furrow my brows "Wait that's what you're apologising about? Jesus Finn I can handle a few rude comments, but what you should really be apologising for is the fact you are the biggest homophobe I have ever met and the worst part is I don't even think you realise that" I shake my head at his stupidity before continuing my rant "I mean you outed me to all of Lima and never once have you really shown Kurt any compassion over the shit he had to put up with from _your_ football team"

"Santana I-" he attempts but I interrupt him quickly

"No Finn save it, I really don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. I accept your apology for the immature and borderline homophobic cock comment but I don't want it. All I want is for you to stay away from me and preferably my friends too. If you really want to apologise to someone then talk to Rachel because she's the one who's had to put up with your shit all this time. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Finn but you really are just a homophobic giant and you'll never change." I tell him not really realising my voice had risen to be so loud until I turn to walk over to my seat only to find Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel staring at us, eyes wide in shock.

I choose to ignore everyone and take my seat as planned and see my girlfriend enter the room, I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone right now but Brittany never fails to make me smile and she makes her way over to me.

**Finn's POV**

After glee I get up from my seat and run to catch up with Rachel. I pull on her arm to get her to stop walking and she turns around, admittedly she doesn't look so pleased to see it's me that grabbed her. "Can we talk, please?" I ask quietly as the rest of the glee club disperses past us. Santana throws me a warning glare that I ignore.

"Are you sure that's safe for you?" she jokes also looking at the Latina as she past us.

"Look Rachel I'm sorry about everything that's happened between us, we used to be happy once. What happened?" I ask almost pitifully and I guess Rachel picks up on it because he reaches out to touch my arm in a comforting manner and gives a soothing smile

"Nothing happened Finn. I still care about you, you know that. I just didn't want to rush into anything and getting married is a big decision" she explains

I shrug before continuing "But we were in love Rachel, it's what we both wanted" I feel hurt that I even have to remind her of that fact

"I know we were but things change Finn, I can't help the way I feel"

"So you don't love me anymore?" I inquire, afraid of hearing the true answer

"I didn't say that Finn, my love for you was real and I still feel deep feelings for you but right now I just need to focus on me and what I want"

"So you're not seeing anyone else?" I only ask because I know she's hiding something from me, I don't know what it is but I'm determined to find out. Since we broke up she's been nothing but smiles and giggles and it seems odd that she isn't hurting as much as I am. My gut says she's seeing someone else but won't tell me who but I trust Rachel and if she says she's not then I have to believe her

She stumbles a little on her words before shaking her head "No of course I'm not, there's no one Finn" she says reassuringly so I guess I have to believe her now right?

"Is there any chance we will ever get back together Rachel? I mean I told you I wasn't gonna give up on you and I'm still not but I need to know, is there still hope for us?" I'm again not sure if I want to know the answer

"Finn we've been over this, I care about you so much you were my first real love. Anything can happen in life you never know what's around the next corner. But as of right now at this exact second no there is none but tomorrow is a different day" she shrugs and I feel a weird pain in my chest from her words. She didn't rule out the opinion of us maybe getting back together but at the same time she may have only said it to keep me happy.

"Well maybe I'm not ready for us to be over, I mean I didn't even get a say in this. You're always deciding things about _our_ relationship but it's _mine_ too and I'm not gonna let this be over" I state sternly, getting a little mad at the fact Rachel never even let me have my say on the matter when she broke up with me.

"I don't think that's really your call right now Finn, now if you excuse me I really must leave I have plans tonight" she speaks almost regretfully, though I can tell she's pleased she gets to walk away. She spins around and walks out the choir room; I follow slowly and stand in the doorway feeling sorry for myself. I watch my (ex) girlfriend walk up to her locker to put her books away.

I furrow my brows when I see none other than Quinn standing there already waiting for her. They smile at each other and it makes me so angry how Rachel can be so buddy-buddy with a girl who used to make her life hell. It's weird how suddenly they are like the best of friends. I've seen them hang out and interact a few times in school and it's not that I'm jealous because I'm _not_ but it's frustrating how Rachel is hanging with all her new 'cool' friends and I'm stuck here by myself just watching them like a pervert. They spend so much time together now and then there was that whole Quinn having Rachel's ring thing.

How Rachel can even trust Quinn is a mystery to me, I mean I dated her and god knows that was nightmare. I mean yeah she's totally hot but I still don't trust her. One day they hate each other and the next their like best friends, I just don't get it and if I didn't know any better I'd say it's like they were sleeping together or something.

The hell with this, I'm done watching, I need to get out of here.

**Quinn's POV**

**Rachel's locker**

I smile at Rachel who just gets to her locker, I know she was talking to Finn and I try not to feel any form of jealousy but I can't help it knowing their history together and what they still have. "What was all that about?" I ask her nodding in the direction where she just came from.

Rachel looks at me and I can tell she's nervous about telling me but after a few seconds she gives in and spills. "Finn just wanted to talk to me that's all" she shrugs as she shoves her books into her locker

"Rachel you can tell me you know? I promise I won't freak out like I did last time" I assure her, I want her to be able to trust me after all

Rachel sighed before telling me the truth "He just wanted to say sorry for everything. I'm sure Santana had something to do with that idea" she smiles at me but I can tell it's forced

"And?" I know there's something she's not telling me

"Ok, ok, he asked if there was a chance we would ever get back together"

"And what did you say? And I want the truth Rach" I state

Rachel began to look even more nervous as she looked around the hallway at the few students passing, her voice softened when she answered "I told him anything can happen and I still care for him" she said honestly and the thought of her still having feelings for him is obvious but it's still hard to accept. After all they were together for a long time and getting over someone isn't all that easy. As for the fact she didn't just flip him off kinda upsets me.

"So you think you'll get back with him" it's more of a statement than a question as I lean against the locker in defeat.

Rachel was quick to reach for my hand "No Quinn I never said that. We both know life can throw you the unexpected and honestly I don't know what's gonna happen with Finn and I or with me and you but right now I know that I'm with you and I care for you so deeply, I don't want to lose you Quinn" she says sadly and I can tell she was imagining the prospect of such a thing

I remain silent for a while not really knowing what to say. I can't really bare the thought of her wanting to get back with Finn but it's not like I ever expected us to ever be together as girlfriends so she's already surprised me with that.

"Look Quinn I don't want to fight with you or Finn I just want us to get along. Plus I was hoping the two of us could have a special night tonight if you still want to come over that is?" she smirks at me knowing I can't resist such an offer nor that tone of voice she used

It had been a while since Rachel and I had been…alone and I missed her and of course I hoped she misses me too. We had plans to go to Rachel's tonight as her dads were going out and we could be alone and I honestly didn't want to give that up just because we have a slight disagreement, besides I don't want to be thinking about Finn at all when I'm with Rachel who by the way is technically _my_ girlfriend now.

"Of course I still want to come over, I miss kissing you" I say the last part much quieter than the first then give her a wink

Rachel blushed at my comment and took out a book she needed from her locker before closing it "Well good because I miss kissing you too, among other things" her voice low as she smirks before giving me a once over from head to toe. I can already feel the tingle of arousal start up in my lower regions as she bites her bottom lip at me.

"You are such a tease" I tell her

She looked around at the almost empty hallway we were in before leaning forward till I felt her hot breath on my ear "You won't be saying that tonight" she husked then started giggling when she saw the reaction on my face.

"You wanna ride home?" I ask wishing we could speed this along to the part where we're making out on her bed but I know her dads won't be living until six so we have to wait for a while

"That's ok; I've got my own car. Thanks for the offer though" she smiles and gives another quick look around the hallway to see we are alone, and then she risks it and leans in capturing my lips in a sweet, long awaited and much needed and welcome kiss.

I whimper into her mouth at the sensation of her lips against mine then I realise where we are and I pull back abruptly and panic. "Rach careful" I say though I really didn't want to stop

She just laughs at me and my reaction once again "You're so cute when you're bricking it. Don't worry Quinn I checked, no one is around. Now please can I get a kiss?" she gave me her best puppy dog eyes and how could I say no to that one?

I shake my head at her persistence and my low willpower before reattaching to her lips slightly apprehensively. I know we could be caught at any moment by anyone but I can't help myself, I need to kiss her and feel her. I push her up against her locker gently loving the way she moaned into my mouth when I palmed at her clothed breast. "God Rachel you drive me crazy" I pant huskily before kissing her again.

We make out right there in the corridor for a good few minutes and for once I don't fear being caught I just feel comfortable with Rachel, almost as if nothing can hurt me. By now she has wrapped her arms around my neck and my hands are holding her hips tight. "Oh god Quinn" she moaned as I kissed at her neck.

My right hand began to sneak up her shirt and as I began to feel the smooth soft silky skin under it I realised what was happening, apparently so did she because she was quick to stop me. She pulled back pushing at my shoulders ever so lightly, she look into my eyes both of us panting and slightly flushed at what we just did. "I-I'm sorry, I-I guess I got carried away" I stutter regretfully.

Rachel shakes her head with a smile. "Don't apologise. I only stopped you because I don't want to ruin our sexual appetites for tonight" she whispered sensually

"Oh I don't think _anything_ could ruin that when it comes to you" I assure her and try to lean in for another kiss only to be stopped once again by her little hands on my shoulders

"Someone is finding her confidence, you do remember we're still in school right?" she giggled as I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Trust me tonight will be well worth the wait" she tells me before kissing my cheek "I'll see you at 6:30, don't be late. Ok I know that's not realistic so I'll change that, don't be late by more than _ten_ minutes" she giggles.

"I'll be dead on time" I promise her

"I'll believe it when I see it Miss Fabray, I'll see you tonight" she smiled one last time before holding her book tight to her chest and walking off down the hallway leaving me to stare at her butt. Knowing I was looking at her she deliberately swayed her hips just to swing that teasingly short skirt she insisted on wearing today.

"Bye Rach!" I called out to her. I received an over the shoulder wave before she disappeared around the corner "Wow" I whisper to myself before making my way over to my own locker to pick up my school bag.

**Rachel's POV**

**Rachel's house – Almost 6:30PM**

Everything must be perfect. No _more_ than perfect. If tonight is really the night I tell Quinn how I truly feel then every little detail must be just right. I've changed my bed sheets, and cleaned my room. My dads finally went out and they will not be back until late so I know they won't be a problem tonight. Plus now they know about Quinn and I they will be happy to give us some privacy.

As for the romantic side of things I was thinking of laying out some rose petals and putting some enticing music on and maybe lighting a few candles just to add to the occasion but that's far too cliché and I don't want Quinn to know what tonight is about in case I back out. Not that I would of course, I know how I feel and I'm confident in that. It may have taken some time but I know now. Plus I don't want to go over the top in case I scare her and it's not like tonight is the first time we will be intimate with one another.

It's raining and I can hear it pattering against the windows it reminds me of the night I showed up at her house after she told me she loved me. I'm staring at my room checking every last thing off my list, yes I have a list so what? I'm Rachel Berry I'm expected to have lists for everything. I look at the time knowing Quinn will be here soon. I can't have anything go wrong tonight. It must all be perfect if I'm actually going to tell Quinn Fabray those three words tonight.

I almost jump when I hear my door bell, but more from surprise than anything else. She's actually on time for once; in fact she's a little early. I quickly check my hair and makeup in the mirror one last time, then smooth out my clothes before I go rushing down stairs probably messing it all up again but it's not like Quinn cares about any of that anyway.

I pull the door open and there she is standing there like the perfect being she is. She smiles at me and I stand there looking like a complete fool. Her hair is a little damp from the rain. She's wearing a red hoodie and a pair of grey sweatpants, nice to see she dressed up for the occasion. I'll let her off because as far as she knows she's here to hang and get laid. "Hey Rach" she says knocking me back from my obvious staring.

"Quinn you're on time" I reply still slightly breathless about what else to say, god I never thought I'd be this nervous.

"No actually I'm early, I thought you'd appreciate that more" she gave me a sexy half smirk. "Are you gonna invite me in?" she asked.

Duh of course I am we're definitely not doing it out on my front lawn. I step aside and let her pass. I shut the door behind her and turn to face her; she has her hands in her hoodie pockets. "Do you want something like a drink or-"

She cuts me off because she knows I'm about to go into rambling mode "I'll take some bottle water if you have some?"

"Of course I have some, it's in the kitchen" I point to said room and begin to walk in that direction. I can hear her soft footsteps behind me and I know she's following me in there.

I open the fridge and take out two bottles; one for each of us of course. "Here you go" I hand her the cool bottle.

"Thanks" she smiles at me and takes it. She unscrews the top as soon as both of her hands are on the bottle and takes a few big gulps. I can't help but watch her. Her head thrown back and her sexy neck exposed just begging to be sucked on and bitten.

My breath hitches as I realise I _need _to stop staring; I shake my head hoping it may help. "Someone's thirsty" I chuckle awkwardly. God that was a dumb thing to say.

Quinn puts the bottle back on the table and nods "Yeah I was exercising just before I came here, hence the attire." She looks down at her clothes and oh god now I'm imaging Quinn doing sit ups, crunches, running, jumping jacks…

"Rachel are you ok?" she asks and it's only then I figure I must have zoned out with my exercise porn imagination, but for how many seconds? Oh who cares it was worth it.

"I'm fine Quinn" I assure her. I'm not though my legs are weak and I can already feel my arousal starting to hit me.

"I'm not sweaty though, I grabbed a quick shower before leaving so it's not like I stink or anything" she chuckled

I wouldn't care if she was sweaty, oh god the places my mind is going to. I must stop

"Don't I even get a kiss?" Quinn asked and I remember I haven't even kissed her yet, bad Rachel. I step over to her as she is leaning against the kitchen counter. I smile before she pulls me into a sweet kiss. My hands instantly go to her hair, it's still wet from the rain or maybe her shower I'm not sure. When we pull back Quinn is smiling and I'm…well I have no idea what I'm doing or what's going on with me right now.

My fingers stroke her shaggy blond hair "You're wet"

"Hmm I know" she murmurs hotly before kissing at my neck.

I close my eyes and enjoy it for a few seconds, her warm lips know just where to touch but then I realise what she just said and my eyes crack open again. "No um I meant your hair" I correct though I don't really know why I did this is meant to be where this is leading.

"I know what you meant" she smirked and kissed me on the lips this time and bit down gently on my bottom lip before pulling back. I groan out at the sensation and we lock eyes as our foreheads press together. "Are you sure you're ok Rachel? You seem nervous or something"

I nod "I'm absolutely fine, it's just we haven't had much time to be together intimately for a while and I just want this to be perfect"

"It's always gonna be perfect if we do it together" she says charmingly so as her hand finds my ass and squeezes ever so perfectly. I whimper.

"Can we go upstairs?" I ask.

"We can do whatever you want, it's your house" she reminds me with a small laugh.

I press another kiss to her mouth before taking her hand in mine and placing my bottle of water on the island in the kitchen. I lead her upstairs and into my room shutting the door behind us. Within seconds I have her pushed up against the door and we were kissing again passionately.

God I love her lips, they're so soft and move perfectly against mine. Finn's lips were all dry and sloppy when we kissed. But Quinn is like the queen of kissers, ok maybe not but to me she is. Then again she is the only girl I've ever kissed so it's not like I have another female to compare her to.

Quinn's hands once again find my butt and grope it but not hard enough to hurt, she pulls me closer and our bodies pressed together intimately. My core is pressed up against hers and we both moan as we move as one.

One of her hands leaves my ass and begins to play with the hem of my shirt, her nails just sneaking under it to graze at my skin. The way our bodies are joined and the way her lips refuse to leave mine, her touch sparking electricity between us and how our mouths swallow each other's moans, it's all so perfect. If I had any doubts before they have all dissolved by now…this is the moment. _Tonight's the night_ for sure. "Rachel" Quinn husked against my heated skin as she sucked at my neck.

She began to walk forward which made me walk backwards and I knew where this was heading. The back of my legs soon hit my bed and I fell down into a sitting position on to it. She dropped to her knees in front of me and I pulled her back into a rushed kiss. I need to feel her all over my body, it's like I've become addicted. She is my addiction.

Her hands reach under my shirt again and stroke at my sides; I almost giggle as she tickles me but withhold it due to the fact that's not very sexy. Her fingers reach the edge of my bra and I know I need to move this along when her touch makes the heat between my legs intensify. She pushes her tongue into my mouth as we keep kissing and I suck on it before pulling back and pulling her hands out from under my shirt. Her eyes break open and stare up at me. I know she fears she's doing something wrong but before she can voice it I smirk at her and use my own hands to pull my shirt off and throw it far out of the way.

I don't even bother to roll my eyes when her hazel ones drop straight to my bra held breasts; I guess I would have done the same if I was face to face with her chest. Though the thought does make me wonder how on earth she can keep a 'straight' profile at school when she can be drawn to boobs so easily.

She leaned in and began to kiss and nibble the skin just above my breasts, I tangle my fingers in her damp blond hair and just let her use that tongue. She licked down the valley between them as best she could with my bra still on. I was so caught up in the sensation of her hot mouth I barely even noticed when she reached around my back to unclasp my bra. She tugged it off and I just let her.

As soon as it had hit my bedroom floor her mouth was locked around my right nipple. Her tongue and teeth scrapped over it while she used a hand to pinch my neglected one. I leaned back a little to give her more room and parted my legs so she could get closer and give me everything I needed and wanted from her.

Every flick of her tongue made my core ache to be touched, my nipples both rock hard under her touch and I knew my clit must have been the same with all the blood that had rushed to settle between my legs by now.

"Quinn" I whispered breathlessly and almost desperate. She understood though and removed her mouth from my breast.

She went straight to the zip of my skirt and yanked it down, I lifted my hips so she could remove the item from my body completely which she did quicker than I thought she would. Now I was left in only my panties which had a small patch of arousal already coming through the light material.

I heard Quinn moan when her eyes fell upon it and she used a hand to cup me then dragged it up slowly. "Oh god" I whimpered when she found my clit through the material. Just as I thought she was going to tease me more she stopped and dipped her fingers into my panties. I knew what she wanted right away and lifted my hips again so she could drag the final obstacle down my legs.

**Quinn's POV**

As soon as her panties leave my hands my eyes fall to her sex. I don't know what it is about Rachel but her whole body just seems perfect to me no matter how much she denies it or how insecure she is. There is no reason for her to be when she looks this good. Her pussy is already so wet, her lips glistening with her own arousal and I can't wait to dive right in and taste every last drop of her sweetness. I love the sexy yet innocent cute patch of hair she has just above her slit, my fingers ghost over it as she watches me watch her.

I should feel embarrassed by how easy I am when it comes to her but I just can't help it, I want to give myself to her in every way and in all the ways Finn never has. I want to make her feel more pleasure than he could ever dream of giving her. Make her feel all of me.

I nudge her thighs and she parts her legs further for me allowing me to slide in closer until I could smell the strong aroma of her essence. The thought of what I was about to do just made me smile with excitement and lick my lips with hunger, not that I haven't done it before to her but it's been a while and I'm desperate to get back in the game so to speak. Her vagina is definitely the best I have ever seen not that I've ever seen too many up close and personal such as this before.

I place my hands on her thighs and look deep into her eyes before pressing another meaningful kiss to her soft supple lips. My god she tastes so good, she's wearing cheery ChapStick I can tell because it's my favourite taste on her lips plus it smells amazing. She brings one hand up to cup my face and I can feel her naked breasts brush against my fully clothed body and the material of my hoodie makes her moan into my mouth.

I know I'm already wet too but this is about her right now, I want to give her pleasure. I can wait.

She bites down confidently on my bottom lip and tugged on it gently, I couldn't help the whimper that left my own mouth as she did so. I've never felt so complete than I do in this exact moment, when I'm with her there's nothing better. Nothing more than I could ask for, feeling her body pressed warmly up against mine and her lips moving with mine and our tongues dancing like they've been doing it for a thousand years already with a thousand more to come.

"Just relax and let me make you feel good" I whisper into her mouth and I feel her nod against me as she lets out a quiet whimper of agreement.

I lower myself down until I'm face to face with her sex, we're still locking eyes and she bites down oh so sexily on her bottom lip as she anticipates what's to come. I break eye contact with her and run my tongue broadly up her length, savouring ever last moan she lets out and every taste of her I get. I pass her clit and place a loving kiss to the skin just above her belly button. Her whole body stiffens and shudders for a second and I go back down.

I lap at her again and push her back slightly so I can open her up more. My tongue dances over every bit of her intimate area, I suck on her lips before bringing my attention to her neglected nub. It's so swollen and begging for release I can't deny it any longer. I wrap my lips around it and suck harshly on it flicking the tip of my tongue over its tip.

"Oh my god" I heard Rachel gasp as her hand flew into my hair and gripped tightly to it. I had to smirk because let's face it I got that reaction from one suck. I bet Finn didn't even attempt to do this and if he ever did then he probably looked as though he was trying to eat a water melon whole. Least I look sexy when going down on a girl even if I do say so myself. Then again it's hard not to when that girl is Rachel Berry.

I took a glance up to see Rachel with her eyes closed and head slightly back, her bottom lip brought into her mouth even more so as she hummed her pleasure out loud. I continued to suck and lick at her clit wanting nothing more than to have her come in my mouth so I could taste even more of her delicious nectar. No I'm not even kidding this girl taste better than honey, she's almost so sweet I should be worried about diabetes or getting cavities or something, but that's not exactly sexy so I don't.

"Oh right there Quinn" Rachel murmured softly as my tongue flicked over a certain side of her nub that was obviously most sensitive so I continue to give that part most of my attention. It's always much easier when a girl actually tells you what she likes.

I let my hands wander from her hips to grab at her ass, I can't exactly get a good grip as she's sat on the bed but having any of Rachel's Berry's ass in my grasp is good enough for me. I decide to step it up a notch as her moaning and whimpering becomes more desperate, so I begin to graze my teeth over her clit, gently nibbling down on it.

Her hips buck in my face so forcefully that I have to reluctantly tear one hand away from her butt to hold her hips down but don't stop my fast paced licks. Her hand is pushing my head into her core and if a guy did that then you'd call him a jerk or an asshole but I love it when she does it, it means she wants more and she can't get enough of me. Because I know I can't get enough of her that's for sure.

I manage to pull away just far enough to move my mouth to say "God Rachel you taste so fucking amazing" I can't help but curse because she really does just taste out of this world, cliché be damned its true.

My words and hot breath on her sensitive bundle of nerves only make her buck harder and moan louder and grip even tighter and all of that just makes my smile even wider as I go straight back to sucking on her clit.

I feel like something has overcome me, a need. I'm like on a mission to get Rachel Berry off harder than she has ever come before, and I won't stop until she does. And then I'll keep going so I can see her come over and over again.

I can feel a coating of her slick wetness covering my chin and lips but it only turns me on more and makes me buck my own hips into nothingness. My hand moulds her ass and one of her hands reach for the strings of my hoodie and tugged at them desperately.

Her clit feels so hard and wet in my mouth and I know I will never get tired of doing this to her. Her taste just keeps flowing into my mouth and I swallow more and more of it groaning as it takes over me making me want more. I can practically feel her pulsing with need against my tongue as I suckle her nub. I give it a gentle nibble and her hips jolt from the sensational pleasure and she whimpers and fists my jumper tighter but I don't care as long as I can feel her against me like this. All of her.

My ego is definitely bulging right now, I mean I've made love to Rachel a few times, not as much as I'd like to of but enough for me to be satisfied right now and I have never made her _this_ wet before. I have never made her moan this much before either. There's something in the air tonight I can tell that is making this girl swoon with desire and it's not just my tongue.

"Oh god Quinn I so close. I'm gonna come" I heard her murmur and I can't wait to taste the gush of fresh juices she will release when I make that happen.

I grip her ass tighter and suck harder on her clit wanting to make her come harder than she ever has before. I can literally feel her thighs shaking against me and I know it's not gonna take much longer. I give her nub a few more flicks of my tongue before sucking it back into my mouth and suddenly her whole body goes ridged and she moans in the most sexy way that it makes my own clit twitch and I feel I could come right here and now and she hasn't even touched me yet…embarrassing.

I pray she doesn't see the blush I have on my cheeks but considering she has one of her own I don't worry too much about it. I look up at her as she comes hard into my mouth and I run her through her pleasure. Her hands tugging at any part of my clothing or hair they could reach, her bottom lip pulled all the way into her mouth and she groans around it and her hips continue to thrust into my face. I don't think I've ever seen anything so sexy and I'm not longer embarrassed if the sight alone did send me over the edge now. Then again I clearly have more self-control than Finn so…

When she finally comes back down to earth and her hips are back on the bed I give a few more gentle laps to her clit knowing she'd be really sensitive and clean up all the wetness that she had given me. I then pulled back not even getting chance to wipe my mouth before her lips were pressed hard against mine. She hummed and I knew she could taste herself all over me.

"Hmm that was so good" she whispered against my lips.

I nodded in agreement "You can say that again"

"You're still fully dressed, we should change that" she giggled before tugging me up to my feet by the strings of my hoodie and pulling me on top of her on the bed and connecting our lips once more.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth when she pushed a thigh between my legs as we continued to make out. I shamelessly began to grin at it; I was far too turned on to be embarrassed about my desperate state right now. Besides it kinda looked like Rachel was enjoying getting humped as much as I enjoyed doing it.

Soon enough her hands landed on the hem of my hoodie and started to pull at it. I sat up breaking our kiss for the first time since it started and took over. I yanked the offending material off over my head and threw it aside then proceeded to do the same with my t-shirt.

I noticed Rachel's eyes light up even more and her smile grow when she saw I wasn't wearing a bra. Her hands dropped to the button on my jeans and she attempted to undo them. The angle was awkward but she managed to get them undone and I stepped off the bed to kick them off before climbing back on top of her.

Both of us didn't fail to notice the clear wet spot on the front of my light blue boyshorts. "Someone a little excited?" she asked with that oh so sexy giggle and subtle bite of her bottom lip.

"Hey what can I say? That's what going down on you does to me" I reply seductively as my hands fall back on her breasts and I start to play with her hard nipples. I don't get much of a chance to enjoy it before she cups my sex through my underwear and groans at the obvious heat radiating from between my legs.

She casually moved her hand up and down against me just about rubbing my clit against the material of my underwear but it's so not enough I need more. I'm just about to voice this when Rachel completely surprises me by flipping us over with renewed passion. Her lips are on mine before I can even register what's going on.

Her breasts brush against me and I can feel her wet pussy against my thigh, the sensation makes me want to just flip her right back over and go back down there but she clearly has other intentions, intentions I'm so not about to argue with.

Her lips leave mine to attach themselves onto my neck and suck at the skin there, though she's careful knowing we don't want to be marking each other. Markings only lead to questions and questions lead to me freaking the fuck out about people finding out I'm gay. The thought alone makes me feel sad about hiding our relationship like this but it doesn't last long before I feel hot breath and warm wet kisses trailing down my abs, which are obviously toned.

I lean up on my elbows when I feel her fingers dip into the waistband of my boyshorts. "Rach" I muster up enough breath to say.

She looks up at me and smirks "Shh just lay back and enjoy. I want to return the favour" she tells me as she pushes at my abs till I give in and fall back. It's not that I don't want Rachel to give me oral but I don't expect her to do it. Though the thoughts of the first time she did it come flooding back to me and I shuffle to get comfortable so I can experience it all over again.

I have to admit her tongue works wonders and feels fucking amazing down there. I always kinda felt weird about oral sex, like you're putting your face in someone else's business and they're putting their face all up in your bits too but after going down on Rachel I know I couldn't give that up. And of course I would be sad if she never wanted to do it again either but I wouldn't force her obviously.

Rachel's fingers started to tug my underwear down and I lifted my hips and allowed her to remove the last barrier between us. I watched as she tossed them behind her and locked eyes with my sex. I felt myself twitch and pulse under her gaze. She absentmindedly licked her lips and I couldn't help but groan knowing where that little pink tongue was about to go.

"I really like your pussy you know that" she said running a finger down my slit, making me buck into her. The fact Rachel Berry said pussy over vagina was enough to make me even wetter.

She ran her fingers through my folds until it had a generous coating of precome on it then she brought it up to her lips and just sucked on it while locking eyes with me. The image in front of me was so fucking sexy I couldn't even moan out in desire I just lay there desperate in my own arousal.

She giggled clearly picking up on my desperation to have her actually do something, _anything_. She ran her finger down the dark blond hair I had down there like she was playing with it but I knew she was just teasing me. "I really love this too" she said quietly.

I looked at her slightly confused "You like my pubic hair?" I asked not really knowing if that was sexy or not.

She nodded her affirmation "Yeah I think it's sexy and cute. I always thought you'd be completely shaved or waxed" she continued to run her fingers over my pussy like it wasn't at all making me hornier. Are 'cute' and 'sexy' even words that can go together?

I shrugged "I don't like having nothing there I guess. Wait you pictured my parts before we first hooked up?" I was a little surprised but the smirk I had been sporting was a giveaway I didn't mind.

"What can I say you're a very attractive young woman Quinn Fabray" she chuckled a little before leaning down and getting on her stomach in between my legs. I felt her hot breath ghost over my wet sex making me move my hips towards her slightly.

"I need you Rachel" I break, I can no longer just lie here. I really fucking need her to touch me.

"You've got me baby" she replied as she started kissing my thighs and licking wet strips up the soft sensitive skin.

"Has anyone ever told you, you are a tease sometimes?" I whimper feeling her hot breath get closer to where I'm aching for it.

"Hmm only you" she's says so quietly I barely hear her as she flicks her tongue out to hit my stiff clit.

My hips thrust up instantly needing more. God her mouth is perfection, her tongue is so warm and knows just where to touch. Her teeth graze my hard nub in the most delicious way.

She hums, I presume enjoying my taste and I grip the sheets under me and curse under my breath. "Fuck"

I know I'm pretty close already but I'm not going to admit that within a few touches I'm almost coming. Though in my defence I did get rather worked up when eating Rachel out so cut me some slack.

The hand that isn't tugging the sheets finds Rachel's hair and I chance a glance down at her to find her staring back at me. I don't know what it is about eye contact during oral but I find it so fucking sexy hot that I practically melt when our eyes meet.

I shiver as her nails graze my thighs and she sucks my clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue over the tip of it. Man this girl knows how to eat a pussy I have to say and she already knows the best way to take me to climax.

I practically die from pleasure when she starts to suck harder like it's her mission and lapping every drop of wetness that comes out of me. I have to admit I don't think I've ever been quite this wet either before. My eyes roll back into my head as it collapses back into the pillow when Rachel's hums hard around me and the vibrations shoot like electricity through my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fucking hell Rachel" I know I'm not going to take much longer and my eyes crack open at the thought. I don't wanna come yet. I don't want this to be over just yet.

I release her hair and sheets and I lean up on my elbows staring down at her and she's still looking back into my eyes. I gently push at her trying to get her to stop before it's too late. "R-Rach… stop please" I whimper knowing how close I am. So _fucking_ close.

She's stubborn and tries to continue but I again nudge her away "Rachel please stop or I'm gonna come" I warn her in slight frustration because hell do I want her to continue so fucking badly.

She finally gives in and removes her goddess like mouth from my intimate parts. She pouts a little "I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" she asked and I smiled at how cute she looked even with my come glistening on her chin.

I sit up and shook my head to reassure her "No. no of course not. I just don't want to come yet" I tell her as I wipe at her chin effectively cleaning myself off of her.

"Hate to break it to you Quinn but that's what _that_ is for" she chuckled and so did I. Rachel Berry never one to be lost for words.

"Yeah I know that Rachel and I was enjoying it trust me, I just don't want it to end yet. And I wanna fuck you" my voice lowers a little at the end of the sentence.

She whimpers so loudly I have to stop myself from smirking at the reaction. I pull her into a kiss which quickly turns heated and I subtly turn us around and lay her back on the bed so she is now on the bottom. I am a top after all.

Our lips move together like they were made to be joined like this, my right hand lands on her left breast and I squeeze it gently and push my tongue into her mouth. I can taste myself inside and I have to admit it's not half bad; in fact it's totally hot.

I press my hips down into her and our pussies meet, she's still soaking wet. Her hand finds my back and she scratches her nails up and down my skin. I know I said I didn't want to be marked but I love it when she marks me with her nails, it's such a turn on.

Our bodies keep dancing together until I can't take it anymore. I pull back from our kiss to see her swollen red lips and I'm sure mine are just the same. I roll off to the side of her only a little as my eyes rake down her sexy little body, for someone so small she sure has it all going on in all the right places.

My hand removes itself from her breast and runs down her stomach till I reach the wetness between her lightly tanned legs. We both watch as I let my fingers explore her damp folds, I graze the brown hair just above her slit like she had done to me, clearly she likes that type of thing so why not? It's so soft and actually fun to toy with.

A moan escapes her lips as I go back to the wetness, letting my fingers brush over her half hard clit until it's completely swollen again with need. I press a kiss to Rachel's neck as I continue to coat my fingers in her natural lubrication.

When I feel she is ready I slowly slide one finger into her entrance. She parts her legs more to give me more room and I roll back on top of her holding myself up with one arm. It hurts but it's worth it plus being on the Cheerios for so many years has totally given me super human strength thanks to Sue Sylvester's crazy weird yet successful workouts so the pain isn't as bad as it would have been if I was you know weak or something.

I pump my finger in and out of her, I push up and begin rubbing against the part I know will drive her crazy. She's so wet I know she can take more so I pull out only to shove two fingers back in. Her wetness is practically drowning my hand and I know these sheets will have to be changed at some point afterwards.

I could feel my own arousal acting back up, I had settled a little from the small break but being buried knuckle deep in Rachel Berry kinda has that effect on me. I grunt and press my hips down on to her leg; she soon gets the picture and moves one hand down my body.

She spends a few seconds caressing my abs before she reaches my sex, like me she starts with one finger and slips it inside. I move my leg a little to open myself up more for her, being careful not to crush her of course, that would be bad. "Oh fuck Rach" I groan when her fingers instantly find my special spot. Her fingers may not be all that long but they sure are fucking talented, just like her tongue.

We both continue to pump in and out of each other passionately and I've never felt more love for this girl than I do in this very moment. My heart beats with pure love for her.

She soon adds a second finger too and strokes at my clit and I can feel my own wetness dripping down her hand and onto her small body underneath but she only whimpers in arousal so I assume she likes it. I join our lips for another hot and heavy kiss, not pulling away until our breath runs out.

"Oh Quinn you feel so good inside me like this" her voice is husky and breathless.

"Fuck Rachel, I love being inside you" I say pumping harder knowing she must be close.

I can feel myself getting close too, I know I'm about to come and come hard but I want to make her come first. I kiss at her neck and suckle gently, marking her isn't even on my mind right now.

"Hmm Quinn baby I'm so close again" hmm 'baby' sounds so good coming from those lips right now.

"It's ok baby just let it go, come for me" I whisper hotly against her neck and keep sucking at it.

"No I wanna come together" she insists and her just saying that is enough to send me over before I know it. I start coming and my fingers just still inside her. I feel bad that I totally just fucked up the whole 'coming together' thing but my orgasm is so good it kinda numbs the blow.

I can feel myself clench around her fingers as she keeps them moving and rubbing at my clit. Wave after wave of delicious pleasure pulses through my body as I gasp my release. Yes this is definitely one of the most powerful orgasms I've ever had. It feels as if I'll never stop.

I had to of been coming for at least a full minute around Rachel's fingers before I actually stopped. My whole body felt weak and I felt her remove her soaked fingers. I looked down, my chest heaving, to see her put her digits into her mouth to suck my come off. She moaned at the taste and if I hadn't just come I would have simply from the sight.

She deliberately clenched her own pussy muscles around my unmoving fingers reminding me of what I was meant to be doing. "I'm sorry I came before you" I gave her a regretful smile.

Rachel pulled her fingers out of her mouth with a wet pop and smiled back up at me. "That's ok it was hot watching you come"

"Well now it's your turn again" I insisted as I started to move my fingers in and out of her again knowing for a fact she was still close as her muscles started to tense.

I kissed her again and pressed harder against that special spot inside her and began to move faster. Her legs parted more and wrapped around my waist pulling me flush against her. I could feel the intense heat between our sweaty bodies. "Oh god" she muttered against my lips and though she didn't voice it I could tell she was coming.

Her wet heat clamped down around my fingers and I felt the new gush of juices as she arched her back off the bed and her limbs clung around my body. I smirked as I bite down on her bottom lip and ran her through her orgasm.

She too came for a long time and I knew, without bragging, it was extremely powerful. Just as I thought she was finished I pushed in and out harder bringing my thumb up to her clit wanting, no needing to send her over again. The sight of her climaxing due to my touch is the greatest thing I've ever witnessed and I wanted to see it again.

It didn't take long until she came again, not as intensely this time but she still couldn't speak. We locked eyes and her mouth fell open as her muscles crushed my fingers in pleasure. With her mouth opening I thought she was about to moan or something but something else completely and utterly unexpected came pouring out from between her lips.

"I love you Quinn" she panted in my ear as she clung to my body trying to hold on as desperately as she could as her hips kept on bucking.

I pulled back slightly, her eyes looked sincere but then again she was climaxing at the time. When she finally fell back down on the bed in exhaustion I pulled my fingers right out of her maybe a little too forcefully. She cringed a little at the loss between us, especially when I sat up and moved off of her body.

"Don't say that" I told her sadly. My blond hair was stuck to my face from my own sweat. I darted my eyes away from her suddenly feeling like I shouldn't be here. She just told me she loved me, I knew she didn't mean it or at least that's what I thought.

"Why not?" she asked sitting up and pulling the blanket over her exposed body.

"I don't want you to say something just to say it. I want you to mean it" I look into her eyes and I can already feel a tear coming to mine.

She reached out and took my hands in hers, the fact her climax is still on my fingers doesn't really register to me at the time. "What makes you think I don't mean it?"

"Rachel?" I shake my head slightly not really knowing what to say. I've been dreaming of this moment since before I could remember. I've always wanted to hear the love of my life say those three simple yet so complicated words to me and now that she is I'm here freaking out thinking she's saying them for all the wrong reasons.

My heart is pounding and I'm about to speak more when she places a finger to my lips, I can smell myself on said finger. She hushes me. "No don't speak, just listen. The way I feel about you, it's so strong. It's something I've never ever felt before and when I was with Finn I thought that I was in love with him but honestly I'm not so sure that what it was" she shrugs and looks deep into my eyes. I feel like looking away but I don't, this is the moment I have been waiting all my life for and I'll be damned if I fucking miss it.

She continues "I think I just needed someone when I was with him, I felt lonely and he made it ok. But you…you make me feel like nothing can stop me, like there's nothing to worry about. Finn never made me feel so beautiful or important when we made love like you do every single time with just a simple touch" her words hit me like a ton of bricks and my heart explodes with emotion. I can already feel the tears rolling down from my eyes, though the thought of Finn and Rachel even being remotely intimate makes me feel sick but knowing he could never make her feel the way I do brings warmth to my heart like no other.

"It took sex for you to figure that out? Are you sure it's not just the orgasm talking?" I ask because I need to know. The idea that this is all just some post-orgasmic burst of feeling kills me, I need to know this is truly how she feels.

She shakes her head instantly and I can see tears in her eyes too as she brushes away mine with the pad of her thumb. She kisses my lips lightly. "No it's definitely me talking. I swear Quinn you do things to me I didn't even know were possible. The feelings you bring out in me I didn't think even existed in anything other than a Jennifer Aniston film or Jane Austen novel"

I smile but my tears still continue to fall, more from happiness though than anything else. "So you're serious?"

"I'm in love with you Quinn Fabray. Can you blame me?" she shrugs and her eyes glitter with adoration. Ok I was wrong; I've never felt more love for her than in _this_ moment. Screw that one before this is like nothing else I've ever felt before. My heart feels like it's literally gonna burst out of my chest but in a good way obviously.

I honestly don't even know how to respond to her so I let my body take over. I kiss her so passionately and forcefully that she immediately lays back on the bed and I climb on top of her. I kiss down her jaw, the tip of her nose, all over her neck. Then I move down to her chest, I kiss her breasts, her nipples, her stomach and thighs. I wish she had more skin just so I could kiss it too. When I'm done kissing every inch of her flawless body I kiss back up her frame until we're face to face again, our eyes lock.

"I love you too Rachel Berry, so fucking much. You have no idea how happy I am right now" I admit and she smiles before pulling me back down for another kiss, on the lips this time. The kiss is soft and gentle, no tongue, nothing sexual about it, it just is what it is; a sweet and loving kiss.

She wraps her arms around my neck and I lean against her so our breasts are pressing together and our foreheads touching, though I'm still careful I don't crush her.

"Likewise" is all she mutters before we continue to kiss.

**A/N:**** So I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I didn't want to make it like too smutty as it was meant to be sweet and that I guess. Though I have to admit I am really proud of the whole sex and 'I love you' scene I like the way I wrote it though I don't remember writing most of it. But there we have it Rachel has finally figured out she's in love with Quinn and told her. What's next for the pair? Will this make Quinn come out? Will they have a happy ending? Is Finn figuring it out? Who knows, well I do but you'll have to wait lol I tease.**

**Come talk to me on twitter (link on profile) if you guys want spoilers or teasers or have questions or whatever. I'm always around haha and again so sorry this took so freaking long, my bad. I know, I know I suck I'm sorry.**

**Anyway please leave me you're reviews so I know if anyone is still actually reading this story and actually enjoying it. **

**Thanks for reading, until next time. **


End file.
